Story idea give away
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: Here's my story ideas that you can have to make your own stories with
1. Info

I come up with a lot of ideas on a regular basis for many different fandoms, so much that I can't write them myself, so I put them here until I can get around to writing them or if someone wants to make a story out of my ideas. This page will serve as a contents for the title of the story idea as well as the fandom or fandoms it belongs to as I come up with a lot of crossover ideas.

1 - Contents

2 - A hero forevermore - Code Lyoko and Teen Titans

3 - City of Mermaids - Ingo and Stravaganza

4 - Digital Evolution - Code Lyoko and Digimon

5 - Doctor on the Download - Code Lyoko and Doctor Who

6 - Father's legacy - Ingo and Huntik

7 - Ingo Adventure - Ingo and Digimon

8 - Island of magic - Harry Potter and Nim's Island

9 - Legendary Lyoko Warriors - Code Lyoko and Digimon

10 - Lost daughter of the sea - Ingo and Percy Jackson

11 - Mystery of the daughter of the sea - Ingo and Percy Jackson

12 - New life - Harry Potter

13 - Ouran Lyoko Warriors - Code Lyoko and Ouran high school Host club

14 - Part of the family - Harry Potter and the Addams Family

15 - Returning home - Soul Eater

16 - S.P.A.R.K. - Ingo and W.I.T.C.H.

17 - Sapphire Jackson - Ingo and Percy Jackson

18 - Spirit of Moryow - Ingo and Rise of the Guardians

19 - Spirits of many worlds - Ingo and Digimon

20 - Static and Felidae - Code Lyoko and Static Shock

21 - Street Rouges - Harry Potter and Matilda

22 - Street Wolves - X-Men Evolution

23 - The lost Lord - Gormiti

24 - Warrior of Ingo - Ingo and Percy Jackson

25 - Warriors of Hogwarts - Harry Potter and Code Lyoko

26 - Warriors of two worlds - Percy Jackson and Digimon

27 - World apart - Code Lyoko and Teen Titans

28 - Destiny's child - Harry Potter and Matilda

29 - RotG: Asoue AU - Rise of the Guardians and A series of Unfortunate events

30 - Code mutant - Code Lyoko and X-Men Evolution

31 - Things going unplanned - Harry Potter

32 - A world of danger - Percy Jackson and Code Lyoko

33 - My little stallion - Spirit stallion of the Cimarron

34 - The Spider and the Imp - Spider-Man

35 - City of Magic - Harry Potter and Stravaganza

36 - Movie rewrite - The adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl

37 - Land of the lost children - Original AU

38 - Joys of being a (mutant) mother - TMNT (2012)

39 - The runaway spider - Ultimate Spider-Man and (Marvel) Runaways

40 - Jaden's sister - Yu-Gi-Oh GX

41 - The lost children - Doctor Who

42 - The lost Time Lady - Doctor Who

43 - A different path - Harry Potter and Matilda

44 - Flower sisters - Harry Potter

45 - Kindred spirits - How to train your Dragon

46 - The wizard of Sooga - Harry Potter and Pucca

47 - The lost world of magic - Harry Potter

48 - Dying traditions - Harry Potter

49 - Magical Chara - Harry Potter and Shugo Chara

50 - Heroes of two worlds - Spider-Man, the Avengers and Big Hero 6

51 - Cyber Spider - Ultimate Spider-Man

52 - New persona - Ghost Hunt

53 - The ice prince - Rise of the Guardians and Narnia

54 - Difficult choice - Ingo and Song of the Sea

55 - Song of Ingo - Ingo and Song of the Sea

56 - The Maiden duellist - Yu-Gi-Oh GX

57 - Lost to Neverland - Peter Pan and Rise of the Guardians

58 - Defenders of Anarchy at Hogwarts - Harry Potter and St Trinians

59 - More than it seems - Ghost Hunt and Danny Phantom

60 - The Slayers - Harry Potter

61 - Protecting dreams - Harry Potter and Shugo Chara

62 - The Vagabond - Harry Potter

63 - Tough choices - Ingo and Shugo Chara

64 - Family of Thieves - Sly Cooper

65 - Children of magic - Harry Potter

66 - Cyber Power Rangers - Power Rangers

67 - This time I might just disappear - Ghost Hunt and Mystery Skulls (animated) Ghost

68 - Jack the Minimoy - Rise of the Guardians and Arthur and the Invisibles

69 - A girl and her animatronic friends - Five nights at Freddy's

70 - Life without a cutie mark - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

71 - Lost island of hippogriffs - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

72 - Winter Dreams - Rise of the Guardians

73 - The child Time Lord - Doctor Who

74 - Runs of the family - El Tigre

75 - Out of control - El Tigre

76 - Family reunion - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

77 - Lost to time - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

78 - Not just a game anymore - Runescape

79 - If it went differently - TMNT (2012)

80 - The consequence of actions - Thunder and the house of magic

81 - Digital mystery - Digimon and Gravity Falls

82 - What is missing - Hannibal

83 - Spirit of freedom - Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron and Rise of the Guardians

84 - The Old lady - Rise of the Guardians

85 - The magic animatronics - Harry Potter and Five nights at Freddy's

86 - From loneliness to happiness - Rise of the Guardians and Five nights at Freddy's

87 - In the other side of life - Ingo

88 - Off to the academy - Harry Potter

89 - Crossing worlds - Bionicle

90 - Operation: M.A.G.I.C - Codename Kids next door and Harry Potter

91 - Power Rangers idea - Power Rangers

92 - This seems familiar - Code Lyoko and Power Rangers

93 - Death's companion - Rise of the Guardians

94 - Guardians of the, smeging, galaxy - Red Dwarf and Guardians of the galaxy

95 - Truth of the tower - Trapped (CBBC)

96 - The price of being a hero - Spider-Man and the Avengers

97 - Guardians of the Digital Wold - Guardians of the Galaxy and Digimon

98 - Making new friends - Dragons: race to the edge

99 - Children of the Dawning Star - Guardians of the Galaxy

100 - Ancient History - Harry Potter

101 - Sky fighter - Hot wheels Battle Force 5 Fused

102 - The runaway witch - Harry Potter and Marvel's Runaways

103 - Spirits of Nibel - Ori and the Blind Forest and Rise of the Guardians

104 - World without adults - The Sparticle Mystery, Spider-Man and the Marvel Cinematic Universe

105 - From Lyoko to Marvel - Code Lyoko and the Avengers

106 - Hide and seek - Harry Potter

107 - Digital Deja Vu - Sword Art Online and Code Lyoko

108 - Truth in fairy tales - Rise of the Guardians

109 - The wizard thief - Harry Potter

110 - Café Magia - Harry Potter

111 - Witch's spell - Harry Potter

112 - Reversed roles - Scaler

113 - An old friend - How to train your Dragon

114 - Not again - Guardians of the Galaxy and Scaler

115 - Forgotten pasts and new worlds - Digimon

116 - The Queen's Legion - Marvel

117 - How far some will go - Spider-Man

118 - The cursed seekers - Huntik

119 - Gaining inspiration - Harry Potter

120 - Heroes spanning two worlds - Power Rangers RPM and Digimon

121 - As if one secret identity wasn't enough - Miraculous Ladybug and Code Lyoko

122 - Eight years on and still saving the world - Miraculous Ladybug and Digimon

123 - Because they must be related - Miraculous Ladybug and W.I.T.C.H.

124 - Miraculous Chara - Miraculous Ladybug and Shugo Chara

125 - Virtual heroes - Miraculous Ladybug and Code Lyoko

126 - When it becomes more than a game - Miraculous Ladybug and Sword Art Online

127 - A new place to call home - Child of Light and Rise of the Guardians

128 - Operation: S.M.A.R.T - Codename Kids Next Door and Matilda

129 - Ocean fox - Miraculous Ladybug and Ingo

130 - Song of the Miraculous - Miraculous Ladybug and Song of the Sea

131 - Heart of the Miraculous - Miraculous Ladybug and W.I.T.C.H

132 - Rise of Paonne and Renard Rouge - Miraculous Ladybug

133 - The price of youth and fun - Rise of the Guardians and Peter Pan

134 - Not accepting the inevitable - Shugo Chara

135 - The truth about parents - Miraculous Ladybug and the Runaways


	2. A hero forevermore

**Code Lyoko and Teen Titans.**

When Jeremy finally comes up with program to kill XANA, it kidnaps Odd while on Lyoko and places him on a replica as a last attempt to survive, the Skid is destroyed and XANA as infected Odd's devitalisation process so there's no way to rescue him.

Odd tells them to run the program to destroy XANA and leave him saying that the fate of the world is more important than him, finally they do as he says.

Odd wakes up in the DC universe with Franz Hopper. After working out what happened Franz Hopper uses his skills to set them up identities and Odd as his nephew, they also find out that Odd has retained his Lyoko abilities.

After two years Franz Hopper has become a famous inventor and the owner of Lyoko industries, Odd has also become a vigilantly called the Shadow since that's all people ever see of him.

Odd and Franz are in Jump city on a business meeting when they see Starfire flying over head, Odd goes and changes in to his shadow attire and run off to join the battle.

Odd's costume is like his Lyoko suit but in darker shades of purple, on his chest instead of a picture of Kiwi is the picture of a attacking cat, on his wrists are gauntlets that can modify his laser arrows, he wears a scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face and his neck with the ends trailing off, he wears his hair down and it's held back by aviator goggles which he uses when he flies his overboard, he also has enhanced senses, claws and more strength than the average human. He has his own utility belt which contains a reel of super strong and flexible metal wire for tying up enemies and other uses, a transmitter for his overboard, an AI pocket computer, tracing transmitters keyed into his computer and a small oxygen tank for under water and when he's high in the atmosphere.

Odd arrives atop a building and sees Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg battling Starfire, he joins in until Raven stops them. Once Starfire leaves he is about to leave on the overboard when the alien ship arrives, he then joins the others in finding Starfire and battling the aliens. The teens save Jump city and Shadow decides to join the Teen Titans as well. He spends time at the tower but takes most of the away missions, also being the nephew of a famous inventor means he has to show up some time in his secret identity with Franz. Eventually Franz Hopper over time makes a new super computer but without XANA so he can make a virtual clone of Odd so he no longer has to show up with him and miss out on missions and Franz also works on a return to the past.


	3. City of mermaids

**Ingo and Stravaganza.**

The conflict between Sapphire's Mer blood and earth blood is making her more and more miserable. She visits her aunt in Barnsbury and gets a mermaid necklace, her necklace turns out to be a talisman and takes her to Moresco the City of Mermaids. Now Sapphire has to deal with Talia, Ingo and her normal life.

Sapphires mom is also going to have a baby girl, so she also has a new sister to get used to.

As life goes on Connor notices Sapphire getting more and more spacey, she spent more time in bed and had a look on her that didn't look like the spell of Ingo. He asks Faro about it, Faro says he noticed it to; he say Sapphire was acting differently and it frightened him slightly.

Meanwhile in Talia Sapphire finds a Mer boy in that worlds Ingo, she spends time with him quite a lot. Everything in Talia is much simpler for Sapphire and she feels more at peace with her blood there. Now Sapphire's heart is torn two ways: her world with her family, Connor, her sister, Faro and the Ingo that calls for her; or Talia where she has a purpose, where her blood is at peace and the Mer boy.


	4. Digital evolution

**Code Lyoko and Digimon 02.**

While travelling back from a replica the Skid gets attacked, during the attack Odd is separated from the rest of the group. With his power failing Odd makes his way to what he thinks is an open replica. But it's actually the 02 version of the Digital world, XANA had found an entrance to it and had sent some of his monsters through.

Meanwhile the Digi-destined are busy looking for a new Digiegg signal when they run into XANA's monsters, their Digimon struggle until Odd shows up and helps fight off XANA, XANA retreats but seals the connection between the Digital sea and the Digital world; leaving Odd trapped in the Digital world.

The Digi-destined take Odd back to their world, which is in another dimension to Odd's Earth. The next day the Digi-destined and the Lyoko warrior head back into the Digital world to find the Digiegg. The Digiegg belongs to Odd; Odd is the child of Destiny and is partnered with a cat based Digimon.


	5. Doctor on the download

**Code Lyoko and Doctor Who.**

While the Doctor, Amy and Rory are in France a return to the past happens, however the Doctor, Amy and Rory remember everything because of their time travelling in the Tardis.

The Doctor tracks the time anomaly down to the school and enrols as a teacher there while Amy and Rory act as assistants. The Doctor immediately takes notice of the Lyoko gang because of the way they act and the feel he gets off of them.

When XANA attacks during a Sunday, Odd in forced to stay behind to fend off a possessed Jim while the gang go to Lyoko. The possessed Jim tries to attack Amy and the Doctor and Rory would be to late to stop him, Jim is intercepted by Odd who fights him off and away from Amy. The Doctor, Amy and Rory try to help Odd but he refuses and tells them to get away, the Doctor tries the sonic screwdriver but it only make Jim more angry. Jim decides to throw a energy ball at Rory but Odd takes the hit for him, Jim then stabs Odd in the chest with a sharp metal pole. Jim is about to finish Odd of when Aelita deactivates the tower making him stop, but Odd is still bleeding out and dieing. Ulrich arrives only a few seconds later and quickly phones Jeremy to start a return to the past, the return to the past reaches them just before Odd dies.

After the return to the past happens the Doctor decides to look into the gangs history and sends Amy to make sure Odd is alright. Odd is alive but slightly traumatised by how close to Death he had come. Over the next few day the Doctor keeps an eye on Odd and his behaviour and notices how often he would space out, and how he and his friends would sometimes disappear.

Odd suspecting the Doctor follows him to the Tardis and find out the truth about him, Amy and Rory. He is discovered and the trio tell him about themselves, they ask Odd about his secret but Odd says that he can't tell them without the consent of the others.

At the same time XANA attacks and uses an alien artefact that the Doctor left lying around to make people disappear, starting with the people from Kadic. Odd, the Doctor, Amy and Rory aren't affected because they were in the Tardis. The Tardis does react to the energy wave that's wiping out everyone and the Doctor picks up the decreasing number of life forms. Odd recognises it as XANA and tell the Doctor, Amy and Rory that they would have to go to the factory, the Doctor uses the Tardis to transport them to the factory while Odd gave a quick explanation to them about him and the Lyoko warriors. Odd discovers even his friends have gone and it was down to him and the trio to save the world. Following some instructions left by Jeremy, he virtualises himself, the Doctor, Amy and Rory to Lyoko to battle XANA.

The battle ends with the destruction of the alien object and the Earth being reset to before the trio came, erasing even XANA's memory. Only the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Odd remember the past events. The Doctor tells Odd that he can see the Earth and the battle against XANA is in good hands, he leaves Odd telling him he may return in a couple of years to see how he and the others have gotten on.

Years later, after Odd has grown up, he joins the Doctor as a companion and travels around time and space.


	6. Father's legacy

**Ingo and Huntik.**

While exploring her father's shed Sapphire comes across a false floor board, opening it she finds an amulet and a holotome that belonged to her father, who was a seeker. Sapphire bonds with the amulet and finds a letter to her telling her about seekers and titans. A few days later Sapphire is kidnapped by the Organisation but soon rescued by the Foundation and is recruited. Sapphire joins a team of seekers and makes friends with them, adventuring in search of titans.


	7. Ingo adventure

**Ingo and Digimon adventure.**

When Sapphire is seven she's transported to the Digital world, once she lands on File island she meets up with the other seven digidestined and discovers she now knows Japanese. Sapphire starts up a very good relationship with Tk.

Sapphire's partner is a water based Digimon. When she gets the crest it is the crest of Balance. When the group once again separates, Myotismon captures Sapphire and her partner and brainwashes them into thinking they're his loyal servants. Kari's light manages to free them. Sapphire remembers that she had accidentally stumbled into the Digital world years ago but was sent back with her memory wiped of the event.

Sapphire's crest activates allowing her partner to digivolve into ultimate. Sapphire goes back to the Digital world to stop the Dark masters and when the group separates she goes with Mimi and Joe.

When it's time for everyone to go home Genii send Sapphire back through another route, her family asks where she's been but she pretends she doesn't know she's been gone for days.


	8. Island of magic

**Harry Potter and Nim's island.**

When Harry's relatives receive him they cast him out to sea in hopes of getting rid of him. Nim's mother finds him though and adopts him as a brother for Nim. Nim's mother in a pure blood witch and also the last in her blood line thanks to the war. Nim's father is a Squib so he owns no magic.

Years later after defending their island Harry, Nim, and their father take a trip inland with Alex. The island they live on is protected by magic so no magic spells can find them so while inland both Harry and Nim receive their Hogwarts letters. Their father explains to them about who he and their mother were and who Harry is meant to be. Their father takes them to Diagon ally to get their stuff and Nim and Harry find out that they both have their own family vaults since their the last of their family.


	9. Legendary Lyoko warriors

**Code Lyoko and Digimon Frontier.**

Odd is on holiday visiting his pen pal who is Koichi. Koichi knows about the Lyoko warriors because he witnessed Odd and the others destroying one of the replica super computers.

Odd gets a message from Ophanimon to go to the Digital world; he runs into Koichi at the elevator and they take it down together, they also have a bit more time before the trains leave. Odd and Koichi are alone on one train when the trains start to leave.

While on the train Koichi is mentally attacked by Cherubimon, Odd then helps to drive him off; Koichi then is given the purified human spirit of darkness while his beast spirit flies off somewhere. When the train passes into the Digital world Odd gets his own D-Tector that allows him to transform into his Lyoko form.

When they arrive in the Digital world the two meet up with a couple of Digimon who join them on their travel; the Digimon are Mikemon and a black Agumon.

The two meet up with the others at the TV forest in their human forms, and they leave when Koji does. They meet up with them again in their other forms to help Koji while he gets his beast spirit, they yet again leave when no one is looking and turn human again before pretending to find them. They help the others again in helping calm Takuya down when he gets his beast spirit, but still keep who they are a secret. The others repeatedly hear Odd's Lyoko forms get called a Lyoko warrior by Digimon.

Whey they arrive at Seraphimon's castle, he tells them the myth of the Lyoko warriors, warriors of another Digital world who fought an evil that treated to enter their Digital world.


	10. Lost daughter of the sea

**Ingo and Percy Jackson.**

While vacationing in Las Vegas with her family and Roger, Sapphire stumbles upon the Lotus casino hotel and becomes trapped there.

Years later Percy, Anabeth and Grover go there during the Lighting thief and run into Sapphire, they become friends and when they leave they take Sapphire with them. Sapphire is shocked to discover she's been in there for years and ends up going with the group until she knows what to do. Sapphire has her own pearl that she found that she uses to escape the underworld with the group as well since she goes with them.

After the Lightning bolt is given back Sapphire decides to stay at camp half blood instead of going home because it would cause her family more pain to discover she's alive and unaged from the last time they saw her.

It's revealed that Sapphire is the granddaughter of Poseidon on her father's side.


	11. Mystery of the daughter of the sea

**Ingo and Percy Jackson**

Percy is betrayed by the gods and his friends, so Chaos takes him and makes him be reborn as Sapphire. When she's grown up again Chaos gives her back her memories of her old life and sends her back to it.


	12. New life

**Harry Potter.**

Harry's parents are still alive and he has a brother called Connor who was mistaken for the 'boy-who-lived'. He grows up neglected by his parents and bullied by Connor.

At age eight, on his and his brother's birthday, he is approached by two sisters, they give Harry a jig-saw puzzle as a birthday gift. When Harry ask why they aren't try to play with his brother one of them tells him that they hate crowds and also that they think that his brother is a spoiled brat. The three go into a corner and put together the jig-saw puzzle for the rest of the party. Connor comes over and asks where his present is, they tell him they only had enough money for one present and they gave it to Harry since he deserved it more. Connor tried to get the jig-saw puzzle off of them but the girls shove him back saying it was Harry's present. They then pack up the puzzle and leave, the sisters dragging Harry along with them into another room.

Over the months the sisters and Harry become good friends. The sisters reveal to Harry that when they were six there parents and they were in a terrible accident, only the girls survived. They were then adopted by a woman who was actually from the city of Tatiana in the hidden country of Makoce. The ruler of Tatiana is queen Joan, her son and heir to the throne is prince Tristan; he is their age and the girls are being train to become his bodyguards when they all enter the magic school of their country (which is called Nikolai school).

The girl's adopted mother (called Tanith) comes along and offer to show Harry their country; she trusts Harry since the sisters trust him. Harry tells his parents that he's staying over at a friends and goes with them to Tatiana. Tanith takes Harry before the queen, she says he holds great power but has a heavy heart. Queen Joan offers Harry a place at Nikolai school and a chance to train with the sisters during his visits - he accepts.

Years later Harry, with some help from his friends, convinces his parents to let him go to Nikolai school, telling them it's a magic boarding school.

While Harry is off at Nikolai, Connor is put through the tasks.

In the first year Voldemort gets the stone but it turns out to be a fake. In the second year Ginny if found with Tom Riddle's diary by a boy who likes Ginny and it is destroyed. In the third year nothing happens because Sirius Black didn't go to prison.

In the forth year it is announced that Nikolai school is joining the Tri-wizards tournament. Harry comes with the sisters, the prince, along with the other students.


	13. Ouran Lyoko warriors

**Ouran high school Host club and Code Lyoko.**

After XANA is defeated Odd is moved to Ouran high school by his rich aunt and is then picked up by the Host club, he becomes an art type by using his skills of art and music to entertain.

While exploring an abandoned house near the school, Odd finds a secret door that leads to a abandoned subway. The subway has an elevator that when entered a code takes them to a replica of the factory Lyoko rooms. After turning on the Supercomputer he finds it's a Lyoko mark 2 that has completely new sectors; the cave sector, the lake sector, the urban sector, the winter sector and a version of sector 5 called the chaos sector.

Unfortunately, the Host club followed him and find out about the Lyoko mark 2, but not the original Lyoko or Odd's involvement in it. Some of the Host members visit the new Lyoko but are attacked by Lyoko mark 2's version of XANA, which infects them with a virus that connects them to the supercomputer, meaning it it's turned off they die; like it was with Aelita. The Host club resolve to keep everything a secret until they can release those infected with the virus. Thankfully, the version of XANA they're battling is in early stages so its attacks are hardly noticeable.

The cave sector is a huge hollowed out rock full of tunnels and very few exits, it's lit by glowing orbs that float around the ceiling. The lake sector is a grassy field littered with different sized lakes, some of the lakes have rotating bridges on them. The urban sector is a area filled with buildings filled with buildings and skyscrapers, some of the buildings are hollow while some are solid. The winter sector is a collecting of mountains covered in snow, it has ice caves and can have avalanches. The chaos sector is similar to sector 5, is constantly changes and blasts elements into the area; such as fire, energy, ice, ect. The towers are the same.


	14. Part of the family

**Harry Potter and the Addams Family.**

Sirius' parents send him to camp Chippewa in hopes that it'll show him how inferior muggles are. At the same time the Addams children come to the camp and Sirius ends up making friends with them.

After the events of Addams family values Sirius spends a lot of time around the Addams family, visiting during the holidays and such. He quickly gets used to the ways of the family and even starts to act like and Addams, he becomes like a member of the family.

When Sirius runs away from home he goes to the Addams family and is adopted by them, he becomes Sirius Addams, brother to Wednesday, Pugsley and Pubert.

When Sirius goes back to school his new siblings, save Pubert, go with him. Sirius changed his style to fit the rest of his family so people hardly recognise him. At school Sirius doesn't hold back his actions like he did when he was a Black since he doesn't have to fear his old family anymore, many of the people who try to have a go at him end up getting punished the Addams way but there's never any evidence that Sirius or his siblings did it. Sirius stays friends with the other Marauders and Lilly despite all his changes and even invites them over to his house for the holidays.

Years later when Pettigrew fames Sirius for murder he escapes, collects Harry from the Dursley's doorstep, and heads back to the Addams' home. Harry is adopted and raised to be an Addams.


	15. Returning home

**Code Lyoko and Soul Eater.**

After XANA is defeat, Odd phones his father who is Lord Death to tell him that his mission is complete. Odd had originally come to France for a holiday but when he found out about XANA, he got Death to let him stay until it was defeated. Odd is brother to Death the kid. He is a mister, his weapon partner can turn into a bow that creates its own arrows.


	16. SPARK

**W.I.T.C.H. and Ingo.**

Sapphire and Rainbow get called to Granny Carne's house, when they arrive they find 3 girls from Sapphire's school as well; Piper, Alice and Katie. Once seated Granny Carne explains to them that they are the new Guardians of the Veil; Sapphire controls water, Rainbow controls Earth, Piper controls fire, Katie controls Air, and Alice owns the Heart of Kandrakar.

Granny Carne allows Sapphire to explain about her new duties to Faro, and after that Faro allows Sapphire to tell the Guardians about Ingo. The girls initials spell out S.P.A.R.K. and it becomes their logo..

This takes place on an alternative timeline to W.I.T.C.H., so it's S.P.A.R.K. that has to fight Phobos and free Meridian. Caleb falls for Piper, Elyon goes to school with them and is best friends with Piper and Katie and a small time friend with Sapphire.

Sapphire is the more knowledgeable of the group in mythical stuff and speaking in ancient words, she's the most adaptable to her powers, though she is a bit of a lone wolf. Rainbow is a little shy but very friendly, she likes to spend time talking to the bees. Piper is a free spirited person, she is a free dancer. Katie is very smart but isn't extremely worried about her grades, she's a bit quirky, and helps the others with their homework. Alice is headstrong and a joker, she always has a comeback but usually knows when to stop.

When the story gets to Nerissa, she turns Connor into Shagon and Sadie into Kore. Rainbow's little brother, River, is the Heart of Earth; his regents are Connor, Sadie, and Katie's pet cat Napoleon.


	17. Sapphire Jackson

**Ingo and Percy Jackson.**

Fem-Percy story, Sapphire and Percy are the same person.

Sally is found by monsters when Sapphire is still a baby and is forced to run, they get away but Sally is fatally wounded. They are found by Mathew and he takes them to his home, as Sally dies she tells Mathew to take care of Sapphire and the baby's name, Mathew swears to care for Sapphire like his own and adopts her. Cornwall is protected against monsters so the Trewellas aren't attacked by them, and everyone who knew of Sapphire's existence believe her to be dead like her mother.

After Sapphire's adventures in Ingo Granny Carne reveals to her her true heritage, Sapphire then decides to reveal this and about Ingo to Jenny and Rainbow who accept it after a while. Saldowr reveals that Ingo is separate from Greek religion, like how the Romans never run into the Greeks, and the only way to enter it from the outside world is from Cornwall or to have Ingo blood, Sapphire can enter Ingo because Sally had some Ingo blood in her.

Sapphire is told that she must return to the Greek world because if she didn't there is a high chance of Ingo being discovered, the accepts and is allowed to take companions with her. Conner refuses to be left behind because he still sees it as his job as a loving big brother to look out for Sapphire, Faro goes and is given the gift to freely alternate between his human half and his Mer half, Rainbow sees it as her duty as Sapphire's best friend to go and her connection to the Earth is unlocked, and Sadie insists on going with them because of her loyalty to Sapphire. Using the combined powers of Ingo and Earth, a portal opens to send them all back in time and de-ages them all by four years (even Sadie is tuned back into a puppy). Together they face the challenges thrown at them by the gods; the lightning bolt, the fleece, saving Artemis, navigating the labyrinth, and saving Olympus.


	18. Spirit of Moryow

**Ingo and Rise of the Guardians.**

While current surfing with Faro, Sapphire in taken far away by a rouge current and smashed into many rocks before being deposited onto a beach by a wave after the current dies.

As Sapphire dies Mother Nature shows up and takes her in her arms, she gently cradles Sapphire while humming the tune to O Peggy Gordon until she closes her eyes. When Sapphire opens them she finds that MN has given her new life as the spirit of water and that she's now called Zennor Tyde.

Zennor is trained and educated by MN before setting off on her own to do her job as the spirit of water.


	19. Spirits of many worlds

**Ingo and Digimon Frontier.**

After Sapphire and the others saves Roger and his friend from the Barnes, she goes on holiday to Japan. While out on her own she gets a message telling her to go to the train station, what convinces her to go is that it calls her child of Ingo.

When at the underground train station, Sapphire gets on the train with Koji on it. When they get off they go their separate ways.

Sapphire stumbles across a buried temple when exploring a cave, inside she finds a Digivice and two Digieggs. The eggs hatch into babies that quickly evolve into their Rookie forms, a female Gomamon and Floramon. Gomamon and Floramon says that they're her partners and that as her Digimon partners they would always protect her.

Gomamon digivolves to Rukamon to protect Sapphire from an attacking Digimon, and Floramon digivolves to Kiwimon; Sapphires Ingo blood transferring to Rukamon allowing her to swim in the air, she gets a message telling her to head to the Forest terminal and that she would be meeting friends and enemies along the way. When Sapphire and Gomamon get on a train it turns out Koji got on it as well, Koji sees that she is competent enough and lets her, Floramon and Gomamon travel with him.

When Koji and Sapphire arrive at Breezy village and fall asleep, they unintentionally fall asleep leaning against each other. When they wake up they quickly shuffle away from each other blushing. Koji helps Zoe defeat the Woodmon attacking Breezy village, he then takes off with Sapphire, Floramon and Gomamon quickly in tow.

When Koji and the others are attacked by Grumblemon she sends in Rukamon and Kiwimon to help but she is beaten, when Grumblemon questions how a Rukamon could attack him when they were nowhere near water his eyes fall on Sapphire; he proclaims that Sapphire holds great power and he tries to capture her for Cherubimon, but the others fight him off before he sends them off the cliff. Sapphire, Floramon and Gomamon falls with Zoe and Jp.

When the gang reunite and arrive in the TV forest it becomes apparent that Koji is forming a protective nature over Sapphire, when the forest show images Sapphire sees Faro waiting in their Cove.

When Koji goes off looking for his Beast spirit Sapphire, Floramon and Gomamon go with him, Koji manages to save Sapphire from once again getting grabbed by Grumblemon. When the group visits Shamanmon, he tells Sapphire that she has to unlock the ancient power inside of herself. Sapphire ends up using some of that power to make Burning-Graymon calm down by singing.

When the group finally make it to the Forest terminal and meet Seraphimon he tells Sapphire that in the Digital world her blood make her hold an ancient power; he also gives her a tag and the crest of balance. When the group are in the underground cave and it begins to flood, Whamon doesn't manage to grab Sapphire and Gomamon. Sapphire was no choice but to breath in the water, she finds she can breath in it and feels stronger. Not to long after they start swimming in the direction of the others, they're attacked by a Ultimate level Digimon and Sapphire's crest activates making Gomamon to digivolve into Mermaimon.

After Mermaimon defeats the Digimon Sapphire and Rukamon find the others as their boat is heading to the whirlpools. When Ranamon shows up, Sapphire feels some sort of connection with her.

When Duskmon shows up he defeats everyone including Mermaimon and a newly evolved Blossomon, Sapphire begins to speak in Mer and it lets her see who he really is. When Takuya goes missing, Koji is hurt and the others are captured Sapphire, Floramon and Gomamon are taken by Duskmon; Duskmon and Sapphire speak with each other and Duskmon asks her what she saw, she tells him she saw a clouded heart and eyes.

Duskmon lets her go after deciding not to turn her into Cherubimon, on the way Sapphire runs into Takuya.

When the gang are trapped in Sakkakumon, Sapphire, Bukamon, Neamon, Floramon and Gomamon are left outside. When Zoe leaves Sakkakumon after defeating Ranamon, the spirits of water are given to her and are purified. Sapphire's D-Tector has a turquoise base with aquamarine grips. Sapphire transforms to help in the battle against Sakkakumon, she slide evolves into her Beast spirit and controls her. Her Beast spirit looks like a Hippocamp and is called Aquarinemon.

When Duskmon turns back into Koichi Sapphire accepts him, she cares for him and soon so did Koji. When Cherubimon attacks them in his palace he grabs her D=Tector and then tries to get her ancient power, her power allowed her to bend water and changed it's form and use it to heal. Cherubimon is fought off and her D-Tector is returned to her. Sapphire gives her spirit to Koji so he could use the Fusion evolution.

Sapphire uses her ancient power to make Mermaimon and Blossomon DNA digivolve together into Libramon **(made up Digimon)**, the warrior of balance. EmperorGraymon, MagnaGarurumon and Libramon then go to attack Cherubimon.

Once the gang defeat Lucemon and return to the human world Sapphire loses her ancient power because it has gone dormant from over use. Sapphire says her goodbyes to the gang at the airport and even gives Koji a quick kiss on the cheek making him blush very hard.


	20. Static and Felidae

**Static Shock and Code Lyoko.**

This contains a female Odd.

Virgle was part of the Lyoko warriors as well; on Lyoko he had his electricity powers, his Lyoko outfit is similar to his Static costume and his vehicle was the Overdisk.

After the defeat of XANA Odd and Virgle move back home to Dakota, both are caught up in the gang fight and get a blast of the Big-Bang gas. Virgle and Odd receive the powers they had on Lyoko; Virgle got his electronic powers while Odd got her animal like agility, sharp claws that could climb almost any surface, creating shields of energy and firing projectiles from her wrists. They decide to tell their best friend Richie about their powers but not about Lyoko.

Richie helps them choose their names and costumes, Virgle chooses the name Static while Odd chooses Felidae. Felidae's outfit is yellow trainers, purple striped pants that are ripped at the bottom, a sleeveless bell-shirt, pink undershirt, purple over coat with fur lining, purple striped fingerless gloves, a cat mask and a collar with a bell on it and Odd has a cat tail and ears.

Odd and Virgle inform the rest of the gang but tell them to stay out of it and they could handle themselves.

Odd's parents are prejudice against Meta-humans, so Odd has to keep her powers a secret from them. But Odd had a problem with her; when Jeremy turned her into a spectre to fight the nurse and XANA took over the tower he left something, now Odd turns into a spectre every so often for different reasons. Odd's spectre powers activate during a Meta-human attack and she's in civilian clothes, she saves some kids from some falling debris. She then goes into battle mode and defeats the Meta-human before collapsing from a power overload to her brain, Virgle manages to calm her own enough for her to control her powers. Odd's parents find out and think she's a Meta-human so they disown her, Odd then collapses into a deep sleep from all the stress. In the hospital Virgle uses their Lyoko connection to wake her up but keep her calm, but the longer she's a spectre the more confused she becomes until she won't remember things. Virgle calls Jeremy so he can come and deliver electronic pulses to her brain to suppress the spectre.

Ebon hears of Odd and kidnaps her and invites her to join the Meta-breed not knowing that Odd is Felidae, taking advantage of her vulnerable state he reminds her of how her parents abandoned her causing her brain to go into overdrive again. Once she wakes up she can't remember much of her old life apart from the betrayal and she can't tell right from wrong. The Meta-breed rename her Digit and get her to do anything they want.

Static eventually arrives and saves her by delivering the electronic pulses himself, it only reverts her brain back to normal so she and Static work together to beat the Meta-breed. Jeremy arrives and gives Odd the proper treatment suppressing the spectre.

Odd is adopted by Virgle's dad and is soon cleared by her physiologist as mentally stable and her powers gone.

Odd later attains the ability to once again see into the future after the second big bang


	21. Street Rouges

**Harry Potter and Matilda.**

Harry's parents are alive and he has a brother who is said to be the boy-who-lived, Harry is abused and neglected by his parents so he runs away. Matilda finally got sick of the way her family acted towards her that she ran away as well. At age seven both of them meet on the street and decide to stick together.

Harry and Matilda are soon found by a woman called Jess who runs a street gang of unnatural children and runaways in America called the Street rouges, she takes both of them in and trains them with the rest of the children. Everyone who's there calls her 'Mama J'.

Harry is taught how to use a sword while Matilda is taught how to use a gun and how to use her powers.

The Street rouges work and live under a set of rules: Sleep with your shoes on and your bag packed, one person is always to be awake, no one gets left behind, don't trust anyone outside of the rouges, etc. They work as mercenaries.

Years later and the wizarding world suspects that Connor is not the boy who lived and searches for Harry. Matilda's parents have been arrested along with the Trunchbull for child abuse.

Mama J passes away, leaving the Street rouges to care for themselves. They decide to become the watchers of their city, controlling the crime while getting benefits for themselves.

English wizards are sent to get Harry but none of them succeed. The Street rouges go to the American ministry of magic and tell them that they have Harry willingly with them, they say that unless America does something to stop the English from trying to get Harry they will leave which will cause a power vacuum of crime and evil wizards to their city that won't be controlled. The American M.O.M' agree to their terms if the Street rouges help them with some things they can't handle on their own and they'll get paid to do it.


	22. Street Wolves

**X-Men Evolution.**

When Mystique drops Kurt over the bridge he is picked up by a 14 year old girl who is a member of a street gang called the Street Wolves. They are comprised of mutant and human homeless children and constantly move to different places. The girl takes Kurt to a mutant with the power to reverse unnatural changes, and he reverses almost all the things Magneto did to him. Kurt looks normal apart from a blue spaded tail, fangs, pointed ears, milky eyes and his fingers are stuck together. His powers are teleporting, climbing wall, fading into shadows and seeing clearly in the dark.

Kurt grows up as a Street wolf with the code name Nightcrawler with another girl his age called Trina who has the code name Nymph and has the power of making holograms and making the solid. One of the mutants makes devices that block out psychic waves so the X-Men can't find them.

Someone rats out the Street Wolves and the police arrive to take them away, everyone manages to get away. Nymph uses her powers to aid the escape but passes out from using her powers so much, Nightcrawler teleports them both away miles away but knocks himself out.

Both are found by a family and adopt them which both children begrudgingly agree for the sake of the Street Wolves. The family move to Bayville and enrol Kurt and Trina in the school. Darkholme finds out about Kurt and how he's been living, she overhears a conversation and finds out how Kurt managed to look near enough normal. Mystique tell Magneto what she heard of the Street Wolves and sends her to find them and work out what the mutants could do.


	23. The lost Lord

**Gormiti.**

While battling the Lava Gormiti Toby falls down a crack in the earth and no one can find him. When Toby wakes up he finds himself in a strange place and attacked by weird animals, he is saved by a human girl. The girl explains to him that he is in the lost lands, a place lost in time, where you don't age and a place that doesn't run on the same time stream; meaning that more time passes there than on Gorm or the other way around. The girl says her name is Ember and that she fell through from the human world a long time ago.

A couple of weeks pass and Toby and Ember are being attacked by a pack of creatures and they can't fight them off, Ember suddenly turns into a fire Gormiti and defeats them. Later on Ember explains that she had found the primal pad in her time and frequently went to the Gorm as a fire Gormiti, but when she had been around there were plenty of good fire Gormiti.

Ember and Toby decide to find a way out of the lost lands by going through a dangerous place full of the most dangerous animals.

After going though there they find some ruins that have a portal that transports them to Gorm, where only a day has passed.

They are confronted by some Lava Gormiti so Ember pretends to be one of them until they both escape and are found by the others.

Ember spends some time in the human world until she decides to stay in Gorm so she can find out what happened to the good fire Gormiti.


	24. Warrior of Ingo

**Ingo and Percy Jackson.**

Sapphire is swimming on her own one day she's suddenly pulled into a rouge current, when she finally breaks free she's in a world where gods and monsters exist.

Sapphire is found by a dolphin who she asks for help, the dolphin thinks Sapphire is the daughter of Poseidon because of her ability to be underwater and speak to it. The dolphin takes Sapphire to Poseidon but he says his only child is Percy and is confused on who Sapphire is. Sapphire tells him that she comes from Ingo but Poseidon tells her that he's never heard of Ingo. Poseidon says he'll take Sapphire to Olympus at the next solstice, until then she stays at camp half-blood.

At camp half-blood Sapphire is placed in the Poseidon cabin. Sapphire makes friends with Percy, who she eventually tells about herself to.

Sapphire learns how to fight and many other things while at camp until the gods find a way to send her home, after completing some challenges Sapphire eventually is sent home.

No time had passed since her disappearance in her world and Sapphire tells no one of what happened.


	25. Warriors of Hogwarts

**Harry Potter and Code Lyoko.**

In his first year, Sirius comes across a secret passage way and finds a powerful magical object that is the magical version of the super computer, he activates it. When he next visits there Lilly and Severus follow him and together they work out what it is, they vow to keep it a secret until they find out what it is. The evil entity that comes from the object soon starts to cause havoc and so the three find they have to go into the world created by the object to defeat the entity, Lilly is a descendent of the creators of the object so she deactivates what the entity is using for its attack. The three pretend not to like each other in the presence of others to keep suspicion off of them.

The world is called Mayoko and is similar to Lyoko but more magic based, the evil entity is called Z.A.N.A . Z.A.N.A possesses things in the real world by accessing giant stones covered with runes. Mayoko is accessed through scanners that use magic and the magical object emits a holographic interface to use it.

Sirius' weapons are two guns with 20 shots each and gauntlets that create claw of energy to slice at his opponents, he is faster and more agile.. He has black dog ears and a tail, he wars a black leather jacket, blue jeans that are ripped, mountain boots and a dog collar around his neck.

Severus' powers are similar to the green lanterns but more limited and less powerful, he can fly and create and weapon he wants out of energy but if he or his creations take enough hits his powers short circuit and stop working for a while. He wears a black trench coat, gray shirt, black trousers, red and gray trainers and metal wrist guards.

Lilly's weapons are two double headed axes and an endless amount of wire that comes from a small pocket on her belt, she can also teleport ten times on every visit to Mayoko. She wears a blue t-shirt, a red vest, black leggings, metal shin guards, rollerblades, a green scarf, bandages for armbands, a green helmet and black aviator goggles.


	26. Warriors of two worlds

**Percy Jackson and Digimon Frontier.**

This contains a female Percy, Persephone (Perci) Jackson.

Perci went to the Digital world with the rest of the Legendary warriors and took the purified spirits of water once Zoe got them.

Years in the future, after Perci defeats Kronos, she reunites with the other warriors and they once again travel to the Digital world. They're told that Digimon are finding ways to get to the real world and so they have to defeat these Digimon and send them back before they cause damage and reveal the existence of the Digital world. So the warriors are given back their spirits and are given the ability the spirit evolve in the real world.

While fighting some Digimon the warriors are spotted by the gods, but the warriors won't obey them and disappear into the Digital world when the god try to attack them.


	27. World apart

**Code Lyoko and Teen Titans.**

The Lyoko Warriors are fighting on Lyoko when all but Odd are devirtualised, a data surge then happens with the computer and when it finally sorts out Odd is gone but so is XANA.

Odd and XANA arrive in the DC universe and XANA has been turned into a 18 year old boy, XANA now human gains emotions and feels guilt for what he's done. XANA finds Odd and discovers the crossing has turned him into a girl, when Odd wakes she freaks out. XANA explains what has happened and that he doesn't want to kill her, she finally trusts him and agree to stick together.

A year later thanks to XANA's abilities he and Odd run a small café and book shop with the identities of brother and sister, with the names Jack and Odette. XANA and Odd also own super hero alter egos with him being the better with computers, XANA kept his name for his super hero name while Odd got called Tigress by the papers. Tigress's outfit is yellow trainers, purple striped pants that are ripped at the bottom, a sleeveless bell-shirt, pink undershirt, purple over coat with fur lining, purple striped fingerless gloves, a cat mask and a collar with a bell on it and Odd has a cat tail and ears. XANA's outfit is like Williams and with a black mask. Odd has the powers she had on Lyoko and XANA has all his powers but using some of the more powerful ones tire him out.

XANA and Tigress are out exploring one day when they run into the Teen Titans battling a enemy, they help them defeat the enemy. XANA and Tigress pull a disappearing act when Robin tries to take them in for their reckless methods. Later the Titans visit their shop called Lyoko Café in which Raven was a regular. Beastboy talks to Jack about XANA and Tigress and how they were awesome at beating the enemy when the Titans, Robin interjects saying that they are vigilantes but Jack is quick to say that's how Batman started out.


	28. Destiny's child

**Harry Potter and Matilda.**

A wrong-boy-who-lived and female Harry story. Matilda is the female Harry.

The Potters have two children, Rose and Luke Potter. When Voldemort attacks a babysitter is looking after them and gets killed, Voldemort then tries to kill Rose but is defeated instead. Luke is thought to have defeated Voldemort while Rose is thought to be a squib due to how much energy she had used up, so while Luke is hailed as the boy-who-lived Rose is sent to live with the Dursleys since the Potters don't want her.

The Dursleys take Rose in but Petunia doesn't believe she is a squib. While on holiday the Dursleys run into the Wormwoods and Petunia notices that Rose and the Wormwood's daughter Matilda look identical, so while no one is looking she swaps the two babies around. So the Wormwoods end up taking Rose home and she becomes Matilda.

Meanwhile, Sirius fell out with the Potters when he learned what they did to Rose (now Matilda) and refused to see them. Years later he becomes a muggle teacher who works for the ministry by spotting those with magic.

After Matilda drives off the Trunchbull and is adopted by Miss Honey Sirius is transferred to their school. Sirius makes friends with Miss Honey and soon spots Matilda's magic, but doesn't know she's Rose, and tells them about the magic world. Sirius falls in love with Miss Honey and they eventually get married, Sirius moves into the Honey house and they become the Black family.

On Matilda's eleventh birthday she gets a letter addressed to her old name of Rose Potter since Matilda Black isn't her legal name. The Black family go to Gringotts and find out the truth about Matilda being Rose, Sirius then makes sure that the adoption and name changes are legalised.

When the Blacks are at platform 9¾ they run into the Potters, James thinks Sirius is there to see Luke off until Sirius corrects him and says that he and his wife are seeing off their daughter. The Blacks then reveal that Matilda is Rose, the Potters still think that Matilda is a squib until Matilda uses her magic to wandlessly lift her bags with her onto the train. The Blacks then say that Matilda is now their daughter and they will not get her back.

On the train Matilda meets a child who is the pureblood child of suspected Death eaters and Matilda makes friends with them and they share a compartment together. Luke then comes to try and torment her and the other child, Matilda tries to stay calm but fails and then uses her magic to throw Luke and his friends out of the compartment. Then the Weasley twins and makes quick friends with Matilda and the other child, they share their love for pranks and telling each other of the different pranks they had done.

At Hogwarts Matilda is stuck under the hat for a long time as it cannot decide which house to put her in since she fits in all of them, it ultimately decides on Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore, after finding out how much power Matilda has, tries to control her but she sees right through his manipulations. Dumbledore tries to get Matilda back with the Potters but she doesn't want to go back and she's legally adopted in England and some other countries so they can't get her back the legal way either.


	29. RotG: Asoue AU

**Rise of the Guardians and A series of unfortunate events.**

Just basically a series of unfortunate events with the RotG characters. This was made with only the movies in mind.

The names bellow are the ideas I had for the characters to take the part of.

Violet - Jack

Klaus - Jamie

Sunny - Sophie/Jack's sister

Count Olaf - Pitch

Doctor Montgomery - North

Aunt Josephine - Tooth

Mr Poe - Man in the Moon

When I created this idea I had my own character Maria Wild taking on the part of Lemony Snicket, since I'm giving the idea away now you can choose who you want in the role but you can have Maria in it if you want.


	30. Code mutant

**Code Lyoko and X-Men evolution.**

Since no one seems to be adopting the story I've decided to put my ideas here for someone to hopefully pick up.

Contains a female Odd.

After the Supercomputer is shutdown once XANA is defeated Odd and Aelita undergo a mutation during the night. Both become mutants with their powers and looks based off their Lyoko forms, the Supercomputer had been blocking them becoming mutants but once it was shut off the block was gone.

Odd and Aelita are picked up by the X-Men before the series begins and go to school at Bayville. The two at first have trouble controlling their powers but quickly used their knowledge of them from Lyoko to control them, though Odd still had tendencies to act like a cat which she has a hard time controlling.

Odd and Aelita base their costumes around their Lyoko outfits and take the names Artemis and Pixie respectively as their code names.

One night, while she's sleeping, Odd's future flash activates and she sees visions of the future, including the world discovering mutants and the hate mutants get, the sentinels, and a chaos filled landscape with a figure wearing the eye of XANA. When she wakes up Odd tells everyone of her visions, once she and Aelita are alone she tells her about seeing XANA, unknown to the Logan overhears. Suspicious of the two girls Logan tells Xavier and they look up the girl's files, they find that Aelita's are fake but decide not to mention it yet.

An alternate future also happens. Trask finds the remains of XANA's programming floating around of the internet and gathers them up to use in his sentinel program. XANA come back to life and gains control of the sentinels, using them to take over Earth and enslave every living thing. Some of the X-Men are now part of a resistance group along with some of the Lyoko warriors and others mutants and humans. The resistance group come up with a plan to use Odd's foresight abilities to send the information of what happened back to the past Odd in the form of one of her visions, they succeed but only manage to send back fragments, which is what Odd saw in her first vision as a mutant. The power used to send the information alert XANA to the resistance position and many of them are killed or captured before they escape. The resistance try one more time and succeed in sending back a clearer vision to Odd before they're all taken prisoner or killed. Odd receives the vision and finally decides to tell Xavier the truth about Lyoko and XANA, Xavier then makes sure that all of XANA is eliminated from the internet and the future with XANA ceases to exist.


	31. Things going unplanned

**Harry Potter.**

When he's seven Harry makes friends with a girl named Alex(andra) Berman who just moved in near him, she doesn't get scared off by Dudley and his gang and sticks up for Harry on a regular basis.

Alex was adopted by the Bermans, who are a muggle family, after she was found abandoned. Alex is a witch but doesn't know of her heritage. Alex is the daughter of a shinigami (death god) and a pureblood witch and her real name is Morana Shade, her father can't have contact with her and her mother died at child birth and she ended up in the care system before being adopted by the Bermans.

Years later Harry and Alex both get their Hogwarts letters and travel to the magical world with the help of Alex's squib cousin. Harry find out about who he is and of his heritage, as well as learning of some manipulations done by Dumbledore. Alex learns the truth about herself but she and Harry keep their newfound heritage a secret.

On the Hogwarts train Harry and Alex sit together, Harry hiding his identity till he gets to Hogwarts. Ron Weasley comes by and manages to insult them and so they throw him out, they manage to make friends with Neville and Hermione and reach a mutual relationship with Draco.

When the children reach Hogwarts Alex goes to Gryffindor with Neville and Hermione, but when Harry puts the sorting hat on it reveals that another house has been lying dormant in Hogwarts since the time of the founders since a powerful seer and close friend to the founders said that it would be needed one day, the house is named after the seer. The house is called Lakota, the crest is of a horse, the colours are purple and white, and the values are unity, creativity, and the free of heart. Harry goes into the Lakota house and Hogwarts allows people to be resorted if they want so they can try to join Lakota. Alex, Neville, Hermione, as well as some others are resorted into Lakota (like the Weasley twins) along with a few other of the first years who had yet to be sorted. The Lakota dorms are located in the heart of Hogwarts, decorated with the house colours and has plenty of room, and has shelves full of different books, etc.

The next day a man arrives named Marco Loza, he is the descendent of the seer and is the head of the house as his birth right, Dumbledore and the ministry have no say, only the heirs of Hogwarts or Hogwarts itself can remove him from the position. Marco then takes over as the teacher of history from Binns.

Lakota form their own quiddich team with Harry as the seeker, and Alex as a chaser.

Alex always feels off around Quirrell, her magic inherited from her father's side picking up Voldemort in the back of his head. Following her feeling she and Harry follow Quirrell around and find out about Voldemort and that he's after the sorcerer's stone. The two then quickly tell Marco, who intern alerts the aurors and they arrest Quirrell but he dies when Voldemort runs off. The two friends have a relatively normal year after that besides from avoiding Dumbledore's manipulations, Ron and people like him.

The next year Harry has been adopted into the Berman family after Harry leaked about his abuse at the hands of the Dursleys just before going off to Hogwarts, the Dursleys were arrested and found guilty to child abuse as well as other things.

Dobby tries to warn Harry not to return to Hogwarts but is chased off after Alex threatens him with giving him to her sister, who is a toddler obsessed with dressing things up and frequently does it to the family dog.

When Harry and Alex arrive at the barrier to platform 9 ¾ they find it closed, they head to the leaky caldron and explain their situation to Tom, who allows them to use his floo to get to Hogsmeed and then Hogwarts.

At school Ginny gets sorted into Gryffindor, and Luna into Lakota. Luna tells Harry and Alex that she's worried about Ginny and so they make an effort to include her in their group. When the attacks begin the students of Lakota work together to find out the cause and eventually narrow it down to a basilisk, at the same time Alex feels the effects of Tom Riddle's diary on Ginny and secretly steals it from her and finds it to be a horcrux. Once again Lakota report their findings on the basilisk and the diary to Marco who has the proper people brought in.

Ginny reveals that she was pressured into going into Gryffindor by her parents and Dumbledore and bullied into it by Ron. With the backing of her new friends Ginny asks to be resorted and ends up in Lakota.

The next year not only does Sirius Black escape, but Harry and Alex come into their inheritance. Alex slowly gains some of her powers she receives as a half-shinigami **(or demigod if you prefer)**, she can blend into the shadows, sense death and some other things. **(I don't know what Harry's inheritance should be, so you can decide for yourselves)**

Harry and Alex quickly find out about Sirius Black but aren't sure of his guilt from some evidence they found and his lack of a trial.

On the Hogwarts' train when the dementors attack Alex is unaffected and scares them off before they can harm anybody.

When Sirius tries to sneak into the castle to get Peter he is caught by Marco and interrogated, Sirius reveals the truth and is allowed to hide out in the Lakota house and the members vow not to tell anyone. The Weasley twins sneak into the Gryffindor dorms through a secret passage only they know about and stun Peter in his rat form and take him. Marco then sends Peter to the Ministry with a letter telling them the truth. After Peter is revealed Sirius is given a full pardon and set free.

Over the holidays Harry and Alex are contacted by a group who are there own side in the war, they offer to train the two on their powers and such. The two agree and they are brought to a place called the temple of time, where time moves quicker on the inside (one hour in the real world equals a day in the temple). and no one ages while inside, the two are trained to their full capabilities over their time in the temple but eventually leave to spend time in the real world before leaving for Hogwarts.

In the forth year Harry is selected to participate in the tri-wizard tournament against his will but he swears on his magic that he didn't enter. He and Alex had researched all the rules on the tournament before hand and found out that if someone didn't enter directly they could be disqualified and their position given to someone else, Harry is then disqualified and his position given to an older student in Lakota.

Crouch Jr tries to kidnap Harry but Harry's training pays off and he hold him off until help arrives, Crouch Jr still manages to escape though and manages to take some of Harry's blood with him to resurrect Voldemort.

Dumbledore keeps on insisting that Voldemort will have come back but he has no proof aside from the dark mark being back at full force. When asked Harry replied that he's not sure and leaves it at that.

Over the next summer Harry and Alex continue to train. They also help hunt down all of Voldemort's horcruxs.

At school Umbridge assigns a student detention with a blood quill, Harry spots the blood and takes the student to Marco and he once again complains. Fudge tries to ignore the complaints but is forced to listen when Harry, Alex and a few others use their full titles. Umbridge is then arrested and sent to Azkaban.

The next summer Voldemort decided to announce he's back by attacking Diagon alley but then is killed by his killing curse being once again reflected back at him, this time by someone carrying a mirror. Since all of Vodemort's horcruxs are destroyed at that point, he can't come back.


	32. A world of danger

**Percy Jackson and Code Lyoko.**

After being kicked out of yet another school Percy ends up at Kadic. There he meets Odd, who is actually a son of Apollo. Odd reveals to Percy that the area surrounding Kadic is actually a sort of blind spot for a blind spot for gods and monsters; gods don't know what happens there and monsters can't identify half-bloods there and even stay away.

Percy finally gets to live a life of peace without having to worry about his usual problems, mental problems not withstanding, until he finds out about XANA and decides to help out the other warriors.

Thanks to Percy's involvement the Lyoko warriors defeat XANA earlier than in cannon and manage to bring back Franz Hopper.

Franz manages to set up an alibi for his disappearance and sets his old life back on track, he moves back into the Hermitage after fixing it up and they pretend that Aelita is his niece instead of daughter to avoid the complications of age.

Franz reveals to Percy and Odd that he's actually the son of Athena, he also tells them that the supercomputer is the reason for the blind spot and that the blind spot will only exist when the supercomputer is active. He then tells Aeilta the truth about the gods that she's the granddaughter of Athena.

In the Hermitage Percy, Odd, and Aelita train with their powers as demi-gods, even though Aeilita is more of a quarter-god she still has some power. Thanks to Franz's genius he uses the supercomputer to fix Percy's and Odd's dyslexia like he did for himself.

When the summer comes around Percy doesn't want to leave but decides it's for the best in case his other friends try looking for him and discover the blind spot and the gods somehow find out about it. Odd decides to join Percy at camp half-blood, once he crosses the boarders he is immediately claimed by Apollo.

While at camp half-blood Odd makes friends with someone from the Hepatus cabin and gets them to make arrow-firing gauntlets, similar to his weapon on Lyoko, with pop-out claws. A monster attacks some half-bloods while they're trying to make it to the camp and Odd and Percy spot them first, using their skills they gained on Lyoko the two work together to take down the monster and save the half-bloods.


	33. My little Stallion

**Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and My little Pony.**

I don't care how it happens I just want someone to do it. I've seen some fan arts but not any stories, so I want it to happen.


	34. The Spider and the Imp

**Spiderman and the Avengers.**

**See this in my Story Dump fanfiction**

Peter's best friend is Jacqueline (Jack) James, who's real last name is Stark as she is the daughter of Tony Stark; aka. Iron Man. Jack is under an different name to keep her safe from her father's enemies and reporters.

Jack is an explosives and demolition expert and her father's smarts were passed down to her. When Peter decides to become Spiderman Jack becomes his partner in crime, the Imp. She uses her smarts with Peter, along with some tech she secretly nicked off Tony, to build herself rocket boots, a few different gadgets, and her bombs.

Jack doesn't take care as much small time crimes as Peter does due to her abilities not attaining to that field, she mostly does it when she forcefully takes over Peter's patrols to insure he gets enough rest and recovery time. Jack is more used to taking out the super villains with Peter, such as the Rhino and Shocker, since she can use her more damaging bombs against them.

Peter and Jack keep their lives as super heroes a secret from the Avengers, especially Tony, because they're afraid that they would be stopped because of their age and since Jack is Tony's daughter. Aside from each other **(and Gwen if you want to go with the Amazing Spiderman movies)** no one knows their secret identities.

Jack's civilian clothes consist of a long blond wig, and coloured contacts to conceal her being the daughter of Tony Stark, a white shirt, dungarees with short legs, thigh-high socks, and trainers. Jack's Imp costume consists of her chin-length black hair being tied into small pig-tails, her eyes being covered by black aviator goggles, a long black scarf, a dark-blue leotard, dark-blue shorts with a black sash treaded through the loopholes and tied at the side, metallic knee-high boots that function as rocket boots, and shin and knee guards, metallic elbow and arm guards, and a dark-purple trench coat that stops just before her knees that has multiple pockets covering the front and her insignia on the back; Thor gave Jack the coat as a gift on her birthday to help protect her, the material is as strong as steel, flame resistant cushions, her body against blows, and will always fit her. Jack's insignia is a smiley face with a manic grin. Jack's bombs consist of exploding darts, bombs that contains the same stuff that Peter's webs are made out of and when they explode it goes everywhere, gas bombs which are either smoke-screens or tear gas, marble-sized bombs that make small explosions, scatter-shot bombs, etc.


	35. City of Magic

**Harry Potter and Stravaganza.**

This takes place during the Marauder era.

During his fifth year at Hogwarts Severus finds a talisman and becomes a Stravagante, the following night he finds himself in Talia after falling asleep. Severus is then found by Sirius, who is also a Stravagante and has been for just under a year, Sirius takes him to the Talian Stravagante who taught him when he first came. The Talian Stravagante and Sirius explain to Severus about where he is and what he has now become and that while in Talia they can't use their magic like back home.

After Severus accepts everything that's happened to him Sirius explains how he became a Stravagante. Sirius had bought his talisman from a shop and when he fell asleep with it he was taken to Talia where he was quickly found by the Talian Stravagante. Sirius then explains that when a Stravagante translates to the opposite world they're from they lose any physical or mental problems they have, Sirius admits that some of his behaviour back home could be attributed to mental problems no one knew, or wanted to admit, he had and that the translation to Talia got rid of those problems.

Severus and Sirius want to keep everything a secret, so while in their world they pretend that they never learned about each other and pretend to act the same towards each other.

Years later after Voldemort's defeat and Sirius is wrongfully imprisoned, Severus visits Sirius in Azkaban and secretly gives him his talisman to allow him to translate to Talia permanently to escape, when the Azkaban guards find Sirius' bond they conclude that a dementor must have sucked out his soul and bury his body when he finally 'dies'.

Severus occasionally visits Sirius when he translates to Talia, even bringing something with him to act as Sirius' new talisman to allow him to return to their world. Sirius eventually takes and leaves a talisman to his old world to make a new Stravagante, which is picked up by Harry.

When Harry translates to Talia Sirius isn't in the city he ends up in because he's away on business, all Sirius knows is that the new Stravagante he's meant to be in charge of has arrived, when he eventually arrives back in the city and sees Harry he quickly guesses who he is due to Harry looking like his parents. In his own world Harry is abused by the Dursleys so he's malnourished, bruised and has broken bones that didn't mend properly, but in Talia Harry is healthy, doesn't have any injuries, and he doesn't even need glasses. Sirius tells Harry that Stravagante who find their talismans instead of being given them usually have a problem in their life, Sirius and Severus didn't have the best of home lives or family as an example, and so asks Harry if he has any problems, but Harry doesn't answer. Over the next few weeks Sirius recognises Harry's mannerisms, quietness on his home life, and occasional slip-ups about his life back in his world and comes to the conclusion that Harry is being abused.

When Severus next visits Sirius tells him that his Stravagante charge is actually Harry and his suspicions on his home life. When Severus returns home he goes to the Dursleys and gathers as much evidence as he can about Harry's abuse, he then goes to the ministry and presents the evidence and his plea to remove Harry from the Dursleys. The ministry listens and Harry is removed from the Dursley's care and the Dursleys are sent to jail.

(In Talia, Sirius is called Ciro, Severus is called Severiano, and Harry is called Aroldo)


	36. Movie rewrite

**The adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl.**

This movie is my biggest guilty pleasure, my nostalgia for this movie keeping me from hating it despite it's many, many problems. But I feel that with some rewrite this could have been a good movie, or at least a decent one. So these are the changes I would make to make the film stronger. And sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes on the names but I can't be bothered to look up the proper spellings for the names.

Have it not be clear whether Max's dream world and all the characters in it are real: Near the end of the movie we find that the entire time Max was on planet Drool he had actually been asleep, I like this idea because it could have made an ambiguous ending (was it all a dream, or had Max actually transmitted his mind to his made up world?), but then they go and ruin it by having Mr Electric and our two dream heroes arriving on Earth. The ambiguous ending would have left a great sense of mystery and wouldn't have told children that if they dream for it hard enough their fantasies will come true as the movie accidentally ending up teachig children.

Have Sharkboy and Lavagirl based off of the friends Max had at his old school. Again, the movie had something going for it when it had some of Max's dream characters be based off of real people in his real life, so it would make perfect sense if the two biggest characters in Max's dream world were based off of the two people closest to him. Maybe Sharkboy and Lavagirl could have been characters that Max's friends made up and pretended to be when they were younger and did play-pretend, so that's why his friends would appear as they do.

Have the overall villain not be Linus. The movie could still have him as one of the villains but he didn't work as the main villain for me. Going back to the character in the dream world being based off ones from the real world thing, Linus and the other bullies in Max's life should still be bad guys but not the main villain, and when Max learns to defeat them he incorporates that into his real life to get the real bullies to leave him alone or even become his friends.

Don't have Tobor voiced by the same guy who does Mr Electric and Mr Electricidad. I think I understand who Tobor is meant to represent in the movie, he's supposed to be the personification of the ideal teacher; someone who is kind and caring and have a patient and gentle voice. And Tobor has Mr Electricidad's voice because he's the only teacher in Max's life, but this almost ruin's the effect because before Max goes to planet Drool Mr Electricidad hasn't acted like the best of teachers, he certainly wouldn't be my tutor figure, which is why Max imagines him as the big bad Mr Electric. There should have been another teacher-figure in Max's life, either from Max's old school or his current one, that should've voiced Tobor because they were nice to Max.

You're probably wondering who or what I'd have as the big evil instead of Linus. That's easy, what's the biggest threat to a child's imaginary world? I think that's it be reality and growing up. As a child grows up they have to spend less and less time in their imaginary worlds as they take on more responsibility and have to leave behind their simplistic childish worlds in order to do so. That's why reality would be a threat to planet Drool, because it's an unstoppable force that causes a child grow up and leave their imaginary worlds behind, and Max growing up means that planet Drool would be destroyed or at least become dormant or something like that. And Max beats it by accepting it, realising he can't stay forever in his fantasy world and has to grow up and persevere, but that he can still have his fantasy world when he's asleep and dreaming. That way planet Drool continues to 'exist' while Max can still grow up like everyone else.

Have Max's problem be that he doesn't want to grow up and accept reality. This links into what I think the big threat should be. Max's imaginary world should be his escape from his problems in the world, how he copes with arguing parents, bullies and other problems; and Max doesn't want to grow up and face reality because he thinks that means leaving behind his imaginary world and his safe place from all his troubles. But the more he retreats into his imaginary world the more he pushes away the real world and the people in it.

Have Marissa play a bigger part in the movie. This character would have been so forgetful if it wasn't for her defeating Mr Electric at the end, I actually had to look up her name so I didn't have to keep on calling her the Ice princess since that's the name I remember her by. Marissa should be the person who wants to be Max's friend but he pushes her away in favour of his imaginary world, believing she would just turn on him like others have. But Max's imagination creates a character for her in his dream world and she joins him when he get's to planet Drool, but Sharkboy and Lavagirl don't like her because they're afraid she'll convince Max to abandon his dream world in order to grow up. And in the end it's Marissa's character that convinces Max to accept reality but that he can still have his dream world. And once Max accept reality he becomes friends with the real Marissa and they share their dream worlds with each other.


	37. Land of the lost children

**Concept idea 1.**

This idea has no fandom and is an original idea, as such it can be put to almost any fandom providing you can shape your story around it.

Marco Loza is just an ordinary teenager (Spanish, tanned skin, brown hair and eyes) until the day he finds a mysterious tunnel in the park that hadn't been there the day before. Marco goes exploring in the tunnel and when he comes out he finds himself in another world, when he tries to go back he find the tunnel gone and himself trapped.

Marco is in an endless jungle with strange and deadly creatures and plants, the world he's on has three moons, longer days and nights, and no recognisable constellations.

By a stroke of luck Marco finds a large tree cage to take shelter in from all the carnivorous animals that want to eat him, but he eventually has to leave the protection in search of supplies. One day Marco comes across a animal tangled in vines and helpless, in sympathy he sets the animal free. Later on he is attacked by a pack of animals and is about to be killed and eaten when the animal he saved comes by and saves him. It is then that Marco learns that he can understand and talk to animals, the animal who saved him explains that it saved Marco because it was returning the favour for when he saved it, it then explains that other humans had come to this world but never survive for very long. Marco names the animal Chase and they form a mutual relationship.

Marco lives in his tree cage and searches for supplies and other things with the help of Chase. Humans aren't the only things that end up in the world, packages of food and clothes, cars, etc also end up there, which Marco scavenges.

One day Marco and Chase hear a scream and in following it they come across a girl being attacked, they rescue her and take her back to the tree cage. The girl's name is Alice and she says that she had just woken up in the world, later on they also find out that she has healing powers that she didn't have before.

As years go by more and more people end up in the Wild world in various ways and Marco rescues who he can and brings them to the tree cage to be safe, they end up creating a village in the treetops with the tree cage as the base. The village finds out a few things over the years; everyone who comes is under the age of 16, they can't age past the age of 16, and each gains a power or special ability that they didn't have on Earth. Marco is the leader of the village as he's the one who made it possible for them to live in relative safety, and he helped train some of the animals for the villagers to use to go out into the jungle.

Years later from when Marco first arrived and created his village he finds out that a large group of savage animals that are extremely hard to kill and defend against are moving closer and closer to the tree cage, meaning it would be even more dangerous to leave the tree cage in search of food or other supplies and that their village could even be attacked and destroyed. Marco concludes that they must find a new location for their village, so he and some others set out to find a new location.

After a few weeks Marco, and those that survived the exploration with him, find an island at sea which is safe enough to set their village at, the island doesn't bare much good food so the only animals that live on it aren't very dangerous to them. Marco sends world back to the village and the villagers leave the tree cage for the island before the savage animals reach them. Living on the island is much safer than the mainland but the villagers still have to go there to get food and supplies since the island doesn't provide for them very well.


	38. Joys of being a (mutant) mother

**Teenage mutant ninja turtles(2012).**

**See this in my Story Dump fanfiction**

This takes place before the turtles and Splinter mutate.

A young teenage girl called Jenny is walking her dog one day when she comes across a canister of ooze, curious as to what it is she takes it home with the intent of giving it to the police later. While at home she accidentally spills some on herself, it causes her to pass out and when she wakes up she finds herself mutated.

Jenny's new mutant form is almost twice her original size, she has a long lizard-like tail and wings, clawed hands and feet, fangs, her once-brown hair is black, her once-green eyes are red, and her skin is blue and tougher than human skin; she basically looks like a blue dragon-woman. She also has increased strength, senses and reflexes, and she can glide with her wings but not fly.

Fearful for how people would react Jenny runs away with her dog. Over a few weeks Jenny finds her way to New-York and takes up residence in an abandoned train station **(yes, the one that's turned into the turtle's lair)**.

While out looking for supplies Jenny spots Splinter's confrontation with the Krang and watches as he and the turtles are hit with ooze and mutated. Jenny scares of the Krang and takes Splinter and the turtles to her home, she explains to Splinter about how she was mutated as well and offers to let him and the turtles stay with her. Splinter agrees seen as he has little other options.

Over the years Jenny becomes the mother figure in the turtles' lives, though she remains just a friend with Splinter. The turtles eventually nickname her Mama Dragon because of how much she looks like a dragon and her protective nature over them. Jenny manages to convince Splinter to allow her to take the boys trick-or-treating on Halloween nights after they turn five, since people believe they're just wearing really good costumes.

Like the boys Jenny learns how to fight from Splinter, her main weapon is a kusarigama.

The family find another affect of Jenny's mutation as the years go on, her aging rate has become much slower than normal, so she looks likes she's still waiting to enter her twenties when her sons are teenagers and they go above ground on their own for the first time.

Jenny is hanging out with her sons when they're attacked by the foot, along with Dogpound and Fishface, the turtles decide it'd be in their best interests to sit the fight out and let their mother take them out instead, which she does because she's angry at them for hurting her sons.


	39. The runaway spider

**Ultimate Spiderman and Runaways.**

Peter is friends with the Runaways **(ignore Spiderman's appearance in the comic cannon)**, SHIELD is after them and he secretly sabotages their attempts by hiding evidence and other things.

When Spiderman is framed for doing a crime by the chameleon and has SHIELD chasing him the Runaways take him in and allow him to become one of them. They work together to clear Spiderman's name and eventually succeed but it is also found out about Peter helping the Runaways stay elusive and so he decides to spilt from SHIELD and continue living and working with the Runaways.


	40. Jaden's sister

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

Instead of being reborn into a monster card Yubel is instead reborn as Jaden's older sister, she quickly remembers her past life though and her duty to protect Jaden. Yubel still has her powers and can turn into her alternate monster form, Yubel slowly lets Jaden know of his past life and teaches him of his own powers.


	41. The lost children

**Doctor Who. **

While travelling in the TARDIS the Doctor picks up a faint distress call from a ship's computer asking for urgent help. The ship is an Ark named the Maiden; an Ark ship is designed specifically to carry and care for children, they are usually used when wars involve and entire planet or more so the children can be taken away from the violence.

When the Doctor arrives on the ship he is greeted by a female teenage alien named Gene, she explains how her whole home planet was involved in a civil war between two sides. The leaders of both sides wanted to raise the children to be soldiers, however the majority of the people didn't want this and secretly formed a small temporary alliance to build two Ark ships to send their children away from the war, but as the ships were leaving the planet they were attacked by the leaders of both sides. The Maiden was hit pretty badly and eventually crashed on a planet that was uninhabitable to their species, the ship managed to survive the crash with little damage to all but the engines but the adults that were meant to be their care takers and take care of the ship died. All the children, including Gene had all been placed in stasis for the trip and so survived the incident unscathed, but Gene had been taken out of stasis by the computer to fix the damage done to the ship as she was the most qualified (her parents being macanics and teaching her to be one as well), she managed to fix the ship enough to keep all the systems running and so they weren't in danger but was unable to do anything for the engines meaning the children of the Maiden were stranded. Gene then brought a few other children out of stasis to help attend to the ship while they waited for rescue.

The Doctor say that he'll take Gene and all the other children aboard the TARDIS and take them home when the computer announces that 'they' are attacking again. The Doctor realises that Gene would have been enough to care for the ship without the others and that all the children out of stasis have injuries and scars too recent to have gotten before they had left their planet and that they shouldn't have gotten in the crash since they had been in stasis, when questioned anout this Gene remarks about how she and the other ended up becoming soldiers despite being sent away from the war. The planet they crashed on is populated by some creatures that attack the ship regularly and the children have to fight them off using things they have repurposed from the ship and their own capabilities.

When the Doctor tries to get to the TARDIS he finds that the damage caused by the creatures has blocked of the only route through the ship, he's told that the only way to get to it would be to go around the outside of the ship. Gene explains that she has been the only one to venture outside and it had been only once, she had gone out to check the outside hull of the ship when she was attacked and injured by the creatures. The Doctor decides to take the outside route anyway and Gene decides to go with him despite the others protesting, and her older brother joins them as well. During the trip Gene's brother is taken by the creatures when helping her and the Doctor out of a pit they fell into, then Gene is also taken providing a distraction for the Doctor so he can get through the ship to reach the TARDIS.

Once the Doctor reaches the TARDIS he teleports it to where all the children are waiting for his to pick them up. When the Doctor tries to explain to explain to the children that Gene and here brother were taken by the creatures the computer interupts saying that it's still picking up their life signs through their space suits.

The Doctor teleports the TARDIS to where Gene and her brother are to find that they are being kept alive as prisoners by the creatures, who want to use them to harness the power of technology, which they don't know how to use. The Doctor tries to break them out but fails, so he instead barters for their freedom and offers to give himself up in exchange for their freedom, the creatures agree and let Gene and her brother free after the Doctor gives them Iininstructions on how to reach the TARDIS. The Doctor then manages to successfully escape on his own and get back to the TARDIS where the two teenagers are waiting. The Doctor teleports back to the Maiden all of the children and even manages to salvage the computer, who had developed its own sentience and personality.

The Doctor takes the children back to their planet, where both sides overthrew their leaders and made peace after the leaders attacked the Ark ships. The other Ark ship had managed to survive the attack relatively unscaved and had been looking for the Maiden until it was called back to the planet.

Years in the future a grown up Gene is reading a story to her daughter, the story of how the Doctor saved the children of the Maiden, the Doctor became a hero of the planet and so on their planet the word Doctor now means saviour or something similar.


	42. The lost Time lady

**Doctor Who.**

This idea actually has two versions to it, one that takes place Iin the cannon universe and one that doesn't.

Both ideas revolve around my Muse characters but with some changes, each Muse will instead be a different incarnation of my Time Lady character which will be called the Muse, starting with Dora and working backwards through the ages of the Muses. For those who don't know my Muse characters just look at the first chapter of my Muse academy story for reference.

**cannon universe idea.**

The Doctor wasn't the only one to have fled the time war, a Time Lady also ran in time to escape the time lock that the Doctor placed. The Time Lady was also pregnant with a girl at the time of her escape, after giving birth she landed on 22nd century Earth and turned both herself and her daughter human using the chameleon circuit, her TARDIS goes dormant and she hides their for watches on board. She takes up the name Vivian Falcon and calls her child Dora.

Years later Vivian dies and is unable to regenerate due to the chameleon circuit, leaving Dora orphaned. When Dora is a teenager she finds the dormant TARDIS and uses the key left to her by her mother to open it, while on board she eventually finds her fob watch and opens it, turning her back into a Time Lady. When messing around with the TARDIS console Dora awakens it and it shows her information about what she is, her people's history and why she's on Earth.

Dora's Tardis is too weak and damaged to travel in time and anywhere further than the moon so she can't do much with it other than travel to other countries. Meanwhile on the Doctor's TARDIS he picks up the signal of Dora's TARDIS and eventually finds her. The Doctor takes Dora in once he finds her and she becomes a more permanent companion who always travels with him. Dora eventually takes the title of the Muse because of her love of creativity and the way she inspires others.

**AU universe.**

Dora's back story before she descovered who she was is more or less the same except that the Doctor died ending the time war. Dora also has a friend named James who is the same age and descovers her TARDIS with her, once Dora becomes a Time Lady he becomes her companion. In this version Dora's TARDIS is in perfect condition.

After the shock of becoming a Time Lady Dora starts messing around with the TARDIS and accidentally sends both herself and James travelling through time and space, after a series of adventures Dora finally manages to figure out the controls of the TARDIS and get them back to the right time and place.

Dora and James occasionally go on adventures using the TARDIS, saving people and planets, during their travels Dora decides to to take the title of Muse. But on one of their adventures Dora is fatally wounded and regenerates after James gets her to the TARDIS, she regerates into Melody Caine.

Not long after Muse has regenrated she realises James' s ageing is too slow, a quick check reveals that his aging has slowed down due to something that happened on one of their adventures, so James has to spend more time on the TARDIS in order for people to think he's still aging properly.

During another adventure Muse is once again fatally injured and forced to regenrate and becomes Maria Wild. But through some event coupled with the force of her regeneration throws the TARDIS and its occupants into the Doctor Who cannon universe. Muse and James meet with the Doctor and he helps them get back to their universe after they all deal with an alien attack.


	43. A different path

**Harry Potter and Matilda.**

This story idea relies on whether you've read my story, a magic touch. The idea is what would've happened in my story if there was no such thing as Demons or Slayers, if Muse academy wasn't also a secret Slayer school and there were no Kenny and Martha Saxton to help out. Would the Saxton triplets still meet up and become friends with the Potter twins, will the Potter twins know about Muse academy, when would Sirius get out of Azkaban, how much of a hold would Dumbledore get on the Potter twins, etc?

For those who haven't read a magic touch, the general idea is that Harry and Matilda are siblings accidently seperated at birth and eventually reunite after Matilda is adopted by Miss Honey. For more information you'll have to go and read the story.


	44. Flower sisters

**Harry Potter and Matilda.**

This is a mix up of my ideas from 'A magic touch' and a story I wrote but then lost when my computer crashed. It features a female Harry, wrong-boy-who-lived, Matilda as Harry's sister, and bashing of the Potters and Dumbledore.

When the Potters have children they have three at a muggle hospital, two twin girls named Rose and Violet and a boy named Luke, but Rose has problems and is taken to ER. At the same time the Wormwood's daughter Matilda is born with problems and is also taken to ER, while there the two baby girls are switched around, both girls recover and Rose goes home with the Wormwoods while Matilda goes home with the Potters.

When Voldemort attacks he kills Matilda(now Rose) before turning his wand on Violet, her magic reacts to seeing Rose die and the threat and blows up Voldemort. Everyone thinks Luke is the one who killed Voldemort however and is hailed at the saviour of the wizarding world while Violet is ignored by everyone but her godfathers for a few years before her parents ship her off to the Dursleys to get her out of the way.

Not long after Rose(now Matilda) defeats the Trunchbull and is adopted by Miss Honey she finds out about the switch at the hospital, she establishes a psychic with Violet who tells her the truth about them being witches and what their family did to her. Matilda and Miss Honey go to England and get Violet off the Dursleys easily, both twin sisters are reunited as adopted children of Miss Honey.

Sirius and Remus were angry when they heard of the Potters getting rid of Violet, Sirius broke up his friendship with James and went off in search of Violet while Remus stayed for Luke's sake but still kept in contact with Sirius. Sirius enlists the help of an old friend and mentor figure of his named Maria Wild, a 300 year old Shapeshifter and leader of a group of magical gypsies. **_(Maria is not a Muse in this story, she's just a Shapeshifter that looks like a young woman with black hair and green eyes.)_ **Sirius travels with Maria's camp until he finds Violet a few months after she was adopted by Miss Honey, after seeing that Sirius is speaking the truth about who he is Miss Honey allows him to visit his goddaughters. Sirius and Miss Honey eventually fall in love and get married just under a year before the twins have to go to Hogwarts, meaning all of them have the last name of Black.

When Matilda and Violet get their Hogwarts letters Matilda's addresses her as Rose since her name hasn't been legally changed in the wizarding world and it can't be changed until she comes of age or is emancipated, so Matilda has to go as Rose while at Hogwarts. Maria, who became like an aunt to the Black twins, tells them of her time at Hogwarts and how she along with three others were a group of pranksters known as the Vagabonds, the Vagabonds were very good pranksters and even managed to make their own hidden lair in their time at Hogwarts that could only be found by wearing special that they made and then hid around Hogwarts when they left.

On the Hogwarts train the twins make friends with Fred and George and have a run in with their brother who has become a spoiled brat, he doesn't recognise them as his sisters and they don't bother to tell him. At Hogwarts the twins find out that their birth parents are teachers. At the sorting the twins are called up as Rose and Violet Black but their birth parents and Dumbledore recognise them regardless, Violet is put in Slytherin while Matilda goes to Ravenclaw, after that the two make a point of sticking together. Dumbledore calls them up to his office and the twins use the creepy twin act taught to them by female triplets that belong to Maria's gypsy group, they tell James and Lilly that as far as they are concerned they aren't their parents and tell Dumbledore not to mess with them. The next day the Black twins search the places where the Vagabonds hid the amulets and find them, they then find the door to the Vagabond lair, the twins decide to take Maria and Sirius' suggestion and become the new Vagabonds. The same day they run into their brother and he tries to threaten them, especially Violet since she's a Slytherin, but they show him that he can't threaten them, Matilda shows off her psychic powers as evidence.

After the Black twins make their first debut as the Vagabonds they talk with the Weasley twins, the male twins admit to the girls that they read up on the Vagabonds and came to idolise them more than the Marauders and have been searching for the rumoured Vagabond lair, the girls decide the let the boys join them as Vagabonds and give them the two remaining amulets to get into the lair. At the same time Dumbledore is contemplating the arrival of the Vagabonds in his office when the portrait of the man who'd been headmaster during the original Vagabonds rein laughs at him and says he actually pities Hogwarts. Luke isn't happy about the Vagabonds as he, Ron and Neville had planned on becoming the new Marauders and doesn't like them stealing his limelight.

The Black twins quickly notice something off about Quirrel and write home about it, Sirius comes in to investigate under guise as visiting to make sure the twins are alright about meeting their real parents. Maria instantly reacts when she gets near Quirrel and attacks him, she rips off his turban to reveal Voldemort underneath, who then flees his host body and gets away.


	45. Kindred spirits

**How to train your dragon.**

In this universe Valka wasn't taken by Cloudjumper but accidently killed in a raid.

Growing up Hiccup's only friend was Nanna, they were both outcasts of the village since they were seen as not Viking-like. The two would frequently play in the forest and explore with each other, forming a strong bond between them. One day, when exploring the forest, the two come across the cove and a wild girl, she doesn't know their language and was raised by dragons. The two befriend her and give her the name of Runa.

A few years pass and Runa learns how to speak Norse from Hiccup and Nanna, in return she shows them the truth about dragons and explains how she was rescued from a shipwreck and adopted by dragons before they left her on Berk and died. The two Vikings keep Runa a secret from the rest of Berk and help her build a home in the cove.

One day (same time as the first movie) the three friends come across a Nightfury, who had been shot down in a raid without anyone noticing. They help take care of him and allow him to stay in Runa's cove, they name him Toothless and Hiccup works on a way to help him fly when they realise that one of his tail fins is missing. At the same time Hiccup and Nanna are forced into dragon training and use the skills taught to them by Runa and the knowledge they gained from Toothless to survive, inadvertently rising to the top. When Hiccup is chosen to slay the Nightmare the three teens decide to run away from Berk, so they so they set all the dragons in the training area free and ride away. As they are flying away they are taken to the nest by Toothless and the dragons that Nanna and Runa are riding, they discover the Red Death and narrowly escape getting eaten, a few days later they lure the Red Death out of the nest and defeat it and escape with a few scars and Hiccup without a left lower leg.

After the dragon riders defeat the Red Death and set free all the dragons they come across the nest ran by the Bewilderbeast, they are allowed to stay there and it becomes their new home. Nanna and Runa also gain their own dragon; Nanna befriends a Silverwing and names her Silvia while Runa befriends a Stormcutter which she names Saida. **(A Silverwing is my own dragon that I made up and the Stormcutter isn't Cloudjumper.)**

When the dragon riders are adults they are having trouble with Drago Bludvist, so they decide to travel around the Archipelago to recruit their own army against him, they eventually reach Berk and Hiccup and Nanna have to deal with the results of them running away.

* * *

When Nanna is a teen on Berk she has long brown hair with braids at the front and green eyes, she wears a fabric headband, crystal necklace, black top, red vest, tight black trousers, a red split-skirt and brown boots. When she's an adult she wears a golden headband, short green dress with a leather belt, a breast plate, a sash with pockets, thick brown trousers, a cloak made up of Silverwing scales, black boots, and arm and knee guards. Her weapon of choice is a bow and arrows, though her weapons are upgraded as an adult like Hiccup's sword.

When Runa is a teen her sandy-brown hair is short and ratty and she has brown eyes, she wears a red shirt and a leather skirt that are given to her by Nanna, a cloak made of wolf skin and some wolf skin wrapped around her wrist and ankles. When she's an adult her hair is longer but is wild, it is decorated with feathers and beads, she wears a black shirt, breast plate, fur coat, black trousers, and wolf skin around her ankles. At both ages she doesn't wear shoes unless she has to, and when she does that are simple boots. For her weapon of choice she wields double-sided throwing axes as an adult which she uses for both close and long range attacks.

Hiccup looks the same as the movies.


	46. The wizard of Sooga

**Harry Potter and Pucca.**

**See this in my Story Dump fanfiction**

When Harry is five he is on a trip with his relatives when they abandon him, he then then finds his way to Sooga and is taken in. Harry grows up learning how to control his magic from Master Soo and is friends with Garu, Pucca, Abyo and Ching, he fits in with the inhabitancies of the island and is accepted. When Harry is due to go to Hogwarts he asks Soo to make his friends magical so that they can go to Hogwarts with him, it works and the others also get Hogwarts letters along with him. Now Hogwarts has to deal with a Harry who was raised in one of the most crazy places on earth, a girl with supernatural strength and speed, a boy ninja, a kung-fu boy who always rips off his shirt, and a girl with a chicken on her head and who is skilled with a sword.


	47. The lost world of magic

**Harry Potter.**

This takes place during the Marauder era when they're 14.

During the summer holidays Sirius escapes his house and rests in a nearby park, he then notices three shooting stars streaking across the sky and that one of them is heading for him, before he can do anything one crashes into him and disappears along with him but leaving his wand behind. Elsewhere in England the other two stars take twin girl named Vida and Layla Saxton, who are also 14 (Vida had red hair down to her waist and blue eyes, and Layla had black hair down to her ankles and brown eyes).

When Sirius wakes up he finds himself in a new world with floating islands and rocks in the sky. He soon runs into Vida who is searching for her sister, Vida had a psychic connection with her sister that allows them to communicate and they agreed to meet up under the island with a floating castle on it. Vida allows Sirius to tag along despite her making it clear that she doesn't want any social interaction with him. While walking they run into a boy who is running away from some armed bandits attempting to kidnap him, Sirius can't help due to not having his wand but Vida fends them off using a tree branch and her fighting skills, Vida defeats all but one who knocks her out but Sirius knocks him out when he's distracted; elsewhere Layla faints when Vida is knocked out due to their strong connection.

When Vida wakes up she finds herself in the castle they were heading towards, it turns out that the boy they saved (named Anderson) is the son of the Queen of the land they're in, when the prince's guards found them they took her and Sirius back with them to the castle, both of them are guest of Queen Joan for saving her son. Sirius tells Joan about how he and Vida came to be in her kingdom and Vida tells her that her twin sister is still out there. Joan sends out a search party and they soon return with Layla.

Joan tells all three of them that a prophecy was told long ago but most of it has been lost to time, that part that hasn't foretells the coming of four strangers to the land by way of the lights of Atlas (the lights of Atlas being bright lights that shoot across the sky and can guide the lost home). Vida points out how there were only three lights that took them all away from their homes, meaning that there were only three of them, Joan seems puzzled by this but doesn't worry. Joan gives all four of them rooms at the castle though the twins insist on sharing a room and bed as they are used to doing it at home. Sirius tries to make friends with the twins but they don't like to interact with anyone but each other, though they do tell him and Queen Joan that Layla has no voice.

Joan has the three enrol in the local school for as long as their under her care, the school teaches all the children in the kingdom, whether they be magic or not. Sirius is taught how to wield his magic without his wand and is given a ring as his focus, he slowly learns to use it. The twins appear not to have magic though.

Vida and Layla do have magic but prefer not to show it outside of their costumed personas. Vida is a Kitsune and while everyone thinks her hair is red it's actually white, and Layla is an Angel and her eyes are red while everyone thinks they're brown. Back on Earth the twins don't go to any magic schools because their magic isn't the type taught in any magic school and is unique to them, so they had to learn by themselves and with the help of a few others that they trusted. Both twins have costumes and masks that they dress up in for reasons of their own, they use these to travel around the city without getting recognised. One night the city is attacked by some creature and the twins help fend them off in their costumes before disappearing, rumours of them travel throughout the city, the most common being that they are the lost princess and her guard.

The following day after the creature attack Joan gathers Sirius and the twins to talk about what is going on, she explains that the creature were sent by her brother to attack the city and hypothesises that his attack is the reason they have been brought to the kingdom. Joan they explains the history of her kingdom, that long ago the entire land was ruled by her father who grew corrupt with his power, he also sired Joan, her brother and another daughter. Their father heard a prophecy that his children would be his downfall and so set about a way to stop it, fortunately in their family line a parent can't do anything to directly bring harm to any of their descendent and siblings can't either but a descendent can still bring harm to their forefathers, and the children also heard the prophecy, so the children gathered an army to over throw their father before he found a way to get rid of them. The youngest daughter of the children was far too young to take part in the battle so Joan and her brothers sent their young sister into another world with a guard for safety. After a long battle the children finally won, but their father managed to lay a curse on Joan's brother before his defeat causing him to slowly turn evil, Joan's brother convinced her to seal him away to protect everyone, which she eventually did. With her father and siblings gone Joan took over the throne and became the Queen of the land.

Joan says that the attack on the city means that the seal on her brother is broken and the curse has made him evil. When Sirius asks about the masked girls that helped fend the creature off Joan says she might know who they are, she and many believe them to be her lost sister and her guard since her sister had white hair and red eyes and had a high chance of being a Kitsune when she grew up while her sister's guard had black hair and was an Angel. Vida and Layla obviously know that they aren't the lost princess and guard but it does get them thinking about things, particularly their mother, who had white hair and red eyes.

The twins and Sirius (who have become friends despite the twins' efforts) are out in the local forest one day when they come across some ruins, a message carved in stone states that only members of the royal family may enter it, but then the twins manage to enter them with no problems, and taking hold of Sirius' hand they can bring him in with them. They find out that the ruins are that of the old castle from before the war of Joan and her brother against their father, they find a room containing portraits and find a one of the lost princess which the twins recognise as a younger version of their mother, the twins even tell this information to Sirius. With what they know the friends manage to piece together that the twins' mother was the lost princess, meaning they are the nieces to Queen Joan and royalty. Sirius also manages to piece together that the twins are the Kitsune and Angel who have been fending off their uncle's creature, they admit to it and show him their true forms.

When the twins and Sirius get back to the castle they agree to tell Joan the truth and their findings, but it turns out she already worked it out from the fox fur and feathers found on the twins' bed and a glimpse of their mother from Vida's locket. The twins explain to Joan that their mother disappeared when they were five and was presumed dead, they also tell her that they don't want to be announced as princesses of the kingdom, to which Joan reluctantly agrees.

One day the twins and Sirius get trapped in a cave in when fending off more creatures, while trapped they share stories about their lives. Vida explains how she and Layla actually had a triplet who died because all of them were conjoined and she didn't survive the operation, because of the operation the upper part of the left side of Vida's face is heavily scarred and she always covered it with her hair or a mask, and Layla was never able to speak. But their sister, Aria, didn't pass on and stayed with them as a ghost only they could see, growing up with them. The friends eventually manage to get rescued.

Eventually the time comes when something has to be done about Joan's brother. They learn he is amassing an army to take over the kingdom. So they twins and Sirius must journey to where Joan's brother is and defeat him while Joan and her army protect the kingdom. When the friends reach where Joan's brother is they learn that he's constructing a device to bring ghost back to life, and that the father is a ghost and the device will be used on him. The twins and Sirius fight with the brother with him not being able to do much to the twins due to the family blood protecting them. The brother still managed to complete the device but Sirius managed to use it on Aria instead bringing her back to life who uses her own magic to banish the father back to the underworld. The brother manages to snap out of the curses influence long enough to give the friends enough time to defeat him for good.

In the other battle with the armies Joan is fatally wounded and so must give up her crown, Anderson cannot take it as he isn't actually Joan's son and is adopted, so before her death Joan announces the Saxton triplets as the joint Queens of the kingdom. With their duty done a portal opens up for the way home but only Sirius goes through it as the triplets decide to stay.

Years later, when Sirius falls through the veil, he once again ends up in the other world.


	48. Dying traditions

**Harry Potter.**

When abandoned on the street by his relatives at age eight Harry is found and taken in by a woman named Jess, who teaches him of the world of magic and the truth behind it all. Harry becomes a member of the foundation that Jess in head of, where she is commonly known as Mama J, the foundation's goal is the preservation of magic. Jess reveals to Harry that magic is dying off and estimated to be almost completely gone in the next century and both magic users and muggles are to blame, pureblood magic users are inbreeding which is causing more and more squibs and those with not much magic, they also ostracise muggle-borns which in turn causes muggle-borns to reject wizarding culture and change it, leading to the loss of important traditions, and the muggles polluting the earth is causing it to loose its natural magic. The foundation, named the 'Protection of magic', doesn't care what background its members have as long as they work towards keeping magic alive, Jess is actually muggle who was raised by the previous head of the foundation and a powerful magic user. The foundation keep themselves a secret from the magical world because they fear that they'll be used for war or taken advantage of, especially considering many of the members are types of magical users considered extinct such as elemental mages and the last known Shapeshifter alive.

Sirius Black is also a member of the foundation who joined during his years at Hogwarts, when he was chucked into Azkaban the foundation knew he was innocent so the broke him out and replaced him with a duplicate, he forms a relationship with Harry and becomes the one responsible for his training. When Harry's Hogwarts letter comes he doesn't want to go but is convinced to because the wizarding world wouldn't accept their boy-who-lived not wanting to go to Hogwarts and come after him.


	49. Magical Chara

**Harry Potter and Shugo Chara.**

Sirius has his own chara named Kay, who represents his desire to push past the limitations set by others and to not be what others expect him to be. Sirius is friends with other people who also have charas but he can only see them during the holidays as they are muggle or aren't allowed into a magic school. There's Rhiannon and her chara Fern, who represents her desire to be outgoing and express herself, and Ailith and her chara Tamako, who represents her desire to be strong and powerful. Each of them like to commute at a small gathering place dubbed the 'home of outcasts' ran by a woman they all call 'Mama J', it's a place for all those with not the best of home lives or social lives to go.

Sirius met Rhiannon before he had to go to Hogwarts for the first time and showed him that his view of muggles was wrong, she would constantly tell him stories, including ones about Robin Hood, knights in shining armour, and shooting stars. One night Sirius is found out by his parents about his relationship with a muggle and is punished for it, he then wishes to not be like his family and Kay is born. When Sirius chara changes he becomes more reckless and will disobey the rules he doesn't like, when he chara transforms he becomes the Phantom Thief. Kay looks like a thief because they are rule breakers and because Sirius liked the story of Robin Hood, the symbol on his egg is a mask and chains.

Rhiannon is a muggle girl who had been bullied most of her life, because of this she is shy, has a hard time expressing herself, has a hard time controlling her emotions, and isn't very social, she has the ability to take the lead and get others to listen to her but her problems get in the way. Rhiannon makes a wish to make it past her problems and become a more confident person and from that Fern is born. When Rhiannon chara changes she fears almost nothing and her voice becomes louder, she's also run head first into anything that involves a challenge, when she chara transforms she becomes Great Adventurer. Fern looks like a cross between an adventurer and an aviator pilot because those are what are seen as being outgoing and Rhiannon has an adventurous spirit, the symbol on her egg is a compass.

Ailith is a magic user but the type of magic she uses isn't taught in schools, she can channel her magic through different rocks to achieve different affects, Ailith was adopted into a family hoping to use her unique magic but since she has no one to teach her she has to learn herself and is learning to slow for her adopted family's liking, causing them to frequently pick on her. Ailith makes a wish to become stronger and learn to use her power and Tamako is born. When Ailith chara changes with Tamako she has better control of her magic and will stand up for herself and others, when she chara transforms she becomes Crystal Mage. Tamako wears a long robe and has a crystal around her neck because she represents Ailith's power, the symbol on her egg is a set of crystals.

Mama J, whose real name is Jessica James, once had a chara when she was young and created the home for outcasts in order to try and prevent the heart eggs of the children that come turning into X-eggs. She acts like a mother figure to all that come to her, offering them comfort and taking care of any injuries they might have, she also explains what guardian charas are for anyone who gets one like she did for Sirius, Rhiannon and Ailith. Mama J is a squib and is the last member of a rich wizarding family, due to this she has access to all the money and land owned by the family even though she's a squib.

Mama J created the 'home for outcasts' in order to give those who don't have good lives a place to go where they won't be judged and can be safe, she did it in hopes that it'll stop children's heart eggs from turning into X-eggs and maybe even bring out their charas. The main rule of the 'home for outcasts' is that it stays secret, those who go there aren't allowed to tell others of it, any new comers must guide themselves there, you also aren't to use your real name while there and are to go by a false name like Sirius is addressed as Padfoot. Werewolves and other half humans are common in the 'home for outcasts' since Mama J uses the land she owns to give them a place to run around safely in when they transform.


	50. Heroes of two worlds

**Big Hero 6, Spiderman and the Avengers.**

Peter and his friend Jack, who is the vigilante known as the Imp and daughter of Tony Stark (to find out more about Jack, look at my The Spider and the Imp idea), are out helping the Avengers take down the latest scientist turned supervillain, the scientist built a portal to other dimension but the portal would cause massive damage if activated. Imp sets implosion bombs around the portal but the scientist activates the portal, which starts sucking in everything close to it, including Jack and Peter who were too close and are just hanging on by Peter's webbing. Peter's web snaps just as Jack activates her bombs, both fall into the portal just before it implodes. None of the Avengers knew Spiderman's and the Imp's secret identities except for Fury who is left with the task of telling Tony that it was his daughter and her friend who were the ones that fell into the portal.

On the other side of the portal Peter and Jack end up in Sanfransokyo with little memory of who they are and without the powers they had in their world. They get found by the police and put in a foster home because they're still underage, they quickly make new lives for themselves and get accepted into the SFIT because both of them are very smart, working alongside Tadashi and the other nerds; Fred also gives them the names of Spidey and Manic. Peter and Jack subconsciously focus their projects around the abilities and weapons they used back in their world, Peter re-creates his web shooters and the fluid in them and works on ways of replicating his wall-crawling ability, spidey sense and super strength, Jack works on making high resistant material, a material that would withstand high temperature flames and impacts without getting damaged, she also works on trying to replicate Tony's flying technology.

When Hiro decides to make his friends heroes Peter and Jack are also involved, their new costumes are a cross between their old ones and the mechanical theme that all the members of the Big Heroes have. Thanks to their combined smarts Peter is able to replicate all his abilities from as Spiderman except for his advanced healing and his spidey sense is on a much weaker level. Jack makes her suit out of the material she was making which allows her to withstand fire and explosions, she manages to make hand and feet thrusters which allow her to fly, and she fights using explosives.

After Callaghan is stopped the Big Heroes continue to help our the city until a portal opens up and some of the Avengers come through, having replicated the portal Peter and Jack fell through and travelled through it to get them back, at this point thee two of them have remembered their past. However, Peter and Jack are reluctant to go, they have friends that are almost family here, bright futures ahead of them as scientists and the pressure of fighting crime isn't as much here because there aren't as many supervillains repeatedly popping up everywhere.


	51. Cyber Spider

**Ultimate Spider-Man**

**I say Ultimate Spider-man, but this idea could work in any Spider-Man story with a bit of tweaking.**

Peter and his team are battling the sinister six and are struggling, but then they are helped out by some mysterious young superheroes, with their help they beat the sinister six. After the villains are taken away by SHIELD the team find out that the superheroes that helped out had vanished without a trace. Danny notices that Peter seems to know the new heroes but keeps quiet out of respect for his friend.

After that day Peter begins to disappear and not even SHIELD can track him despite their best efforts and he refuses to say where he's been going, and the new heroes have yet to show up again. Over a week later a new villain named the 'Programmer' appears but he seems unaffected by any attacks, even the Avengers can't seem to take him down, but then the new heroes appear with Peter (who is dressed in a different spider-themed costume **[look up urban Spider-Man and you should be able to find the costume I'm thinking of]**). The Heroes and Peter call themselves the Cyber Warriors, they then proceed to fight the Programmer, showing that they can hurt him with their weapons and powers; eventually the Programmer manages to escape. The Cyber Warriors willingly go with SHIELD to explain themselves, why they can only harm the Programmer, and why Peter is a member. They start with an introduction to each of their members, there's Adventurer, Imp, Glitch, Morana and Spidey (aka Peter), but they don't reveal their secret identities.

Adventurer explains that all of them had been friends before they had gained their abilities, they had then found an abandoned factory and inadvertently stumbled across an equally abandoned, but working, gaming hub. The group of friends made the hub their secret hang out and got most of the machines working again, one of the things that still remained inactive was a game that had a huge computer powering it and weird gaming chairs attached to it. The huge game then suddenly became active and without really thinking about it the friends sat in the gaming chairs and were then pulled into virtual reality, they find themselves in an online RPG with no players apart from themselves and they don't know how to get out. The friends eventually learn from one of the NPC that they have to defeat the big villain of a quest they've been set on in order to be able to leave, after a few battles they eventually defeat the villain but they find out that that's what he wanted them to do as they released him from his imprisonment in the game. As a thank you for releasing them the villain, who is the Programmer, also releases them from the game along with some 'upgrades' as he puts them. When the friends escape the RPG they find out that they have gained the abilities they had in their virtual bodies, they then find out that the Programmer also has his abilities from the RPG and he wants all of them to use their abilities to engage in his own twisted games where he's the villain and their the superhero team that has to stop him, the friends reluctantly agree in order to help people. They call themselves the Cyber Warriors, come up with names for themselves, and create their costumes based off of what they wore in the RPG.

At this point in the story Adventurer is interrupted and asked why SHIELD has no information on the Programmer or Cyber Warriors and how come Peter got his powers from a computer instead of a spider bite. It's Morana who explains the next part, she explains that the Programmer had the ability to rewind time which he didn't use in battle because he thought it wasn't sporting, instead he struck a deal with the Warriors; if they won their battles he's reverse the damage and the memories of said battle, the Warriors won most battles but there were ones they lost that people noticed. Morana say the rest of the explanation will wait for when the full story is explained.

Glitch then picks up where Adventurer left off, he explains that the Warriors fought many battles against the Programmer and that their activity eventually attracted the attention of organisations, good and bad. People then begin to try and replicate how the Programmer and Cyber Warriors have powers but aren't successful until the government manage to capture the Programmer, which starts a lot of chaos. The Warriors manage to rescue the Programmer and use is power over time to go back to the point before the Warriors discovered the hub; which explains why SHIELD has no record of them and how Peter managed to get his powers in two ways.

Imp then explains how they all had no memory of the events with the Programmer and the alternate future but at the same time knew subconsciously not to go back to the hub and accidently release the programmer again.

When asked about why they're all back to being the Cyber Warriors again and the Programmer being loose it's Peter's turn to explain. He tell them that Glitch and another person stumbled across the hub again and the person Glitch was with got stuck in the RPG, this caused Glitch to remember all about the alternate future but he couldn't free his friend or contact him to tell him not to release the Programmer. So Glitch managed to contact everyone but Peter and also get them to remember, together they manage to create devices them allow them to become their Cyber selves again so that they can battle the Programmer when he's released, which isn't long afterwards. When the Programmer is released he already remembers everything, he doesn't give Glitch's friends any powers and doesn't give him a way out of the game, thankfully the Warriors were no longer locked out of the computer and managed to free him. After that the Warriors went to get their final member, Peter, and give him his own device to turn into his Cyber self. Peter's constant disappearances was him and the Cyber Warriors trying to track down the Programmer before he caused damage, which he was more prone to do considering what happened to him at the hands of the government in the alternate future.

Fury tell the Cyber Warriors to create more Cyber devices so the Avengers and other superheroes can also fight the programmer, but it's not that simple, the devices have to be encoded to a person's exact DNA, the only reason the Warriors could create theirs is because Glitch remembered what their codes were So while Glitch works with Tony Stark to create the devices the rest of the Warriors have to battle the programmer whenever he pops up while everyone else is in charge of protection and taking down the super villains who still try to attack.

* * *

**Character:**

Adventurer: Female, age 17. She's the unofficial leader of the Cyber Warriors as she is the one to plan how to attack and others usually listen to her. Her weapons are a whip that can be charged with energy so that it can slice through things and twin pistols with endless ammo, she also has telekinesis and psychic global positioning.

Imp: Female, age 16. She's the wildcard of the team who is a demolitions expert. Her weapons are various types of bombs such as the standard explosions or gas, she can fly using rocket boots and can withstand a large amount of impact.

Morana: Female, age 18. She's the level headed one of the team who is usually the one who stands back to observe the entire situation before charging in. Her weapon is a scythe that she can use with deadly precision; she can also become intangible and has the ability to teleport through shadows.

Glitch: Male, age 16. He's the technological wiz of the team, coming up with ways to fight the Programmer. His weapon is any piece of technology that he can fashion into a weapon since his abilities allow him to do so.

Spidey: Peter has the same abilities that he has as Spider-Man.


	52. New Persona

**Ghost Hunt**

When Naru and Lin leave for England with Gene's body the SPR disbands and Gene moves on and stops being Mai's spirit guide. Mai tries to go back to having an ordinary life until Naru returns but finds she can't, she's become generally well known in her school as a ghost hunter and ends up being asked to help out with supernatural problems, despite not having the others to help and protect her or any equipment she agrees to help. During her first case by herself Mai gains a new spirit guide named Alex, who was a spiritualist that went by the name Morana and helped people out with ghost problems, Alex helps Mai with her abilities and to protect her.

When Naru finally returns and reforms the SPR Mai has become a minor celebrity, not on the same level as Masako as she refuses to become like her and fake her supernatural encounters, she uses the old façade of Morana that Alex had used to protect her identity. Mai returns to SPR like everyone else and isn't that surprised to find out that Naru and Lin know she's Morana, though everyone else is surprised when Naru reveals it in front of them. Masako turns out to have known Alex when she was alive as both herself and as Morana but she hadn't known Alex had died, she though that when Mai had taken over the roll that she had just returned.

When Mai is Morana she dresses completely in black, usually a shirt, jeans, boots and a jacket, her head is covered with a hood and the top part of her face is covered with a crow mask. Mai must also always act indifferent, calm and level-headed as Morana.


	53. The Ice Prince

**Rise of the Guardians and Narnia**

While exploring the ruins of a castle in Scotland Jack manages to find a portal to Narnia and runs into Jadis (White Witch) at the beginning of her hundred-year reign, Jadis decides she likes Jack and casts a spell over him to make him her slave; under the force of the spell Jack adores Jadis and does anything she says without question. When the Pevensie children arrive in Narina the enslavement spell has taken it's toll on Jack, he is no longer the free, fun loving prankster he was before, he is quiet, shy, and doesn't like to be away from Jadis' side unless she instructs him to be elsewhere, he also has a very hard time remembering anything before he met Jadis and is told by Jadis that his memories before her are not important; he wears royal-style clothes that Jadis has him wear but he is also covered in ice **(Think of a cross between Icicle-Jack and Prince-Jack for those who know what those AUs are)**. As Jadis' power over Narnia starts to wain so does her spell over Jack, he starts to get back aspects of his old personality and some of his memories, the amount of ice covering him also gradually decreases, Jadis almost constantly keeps Jack at her side to keep the spell strong. Jadis sends Jack back to her castle before the final battle to keep him safe, away from Jadis Jack regains himself more quickly but is still under her influence until Aslan, Lucy and Susan come to the castle and Aslan uses his own power to fully release Jack from Jadis' hold. Back to his old self Jack goes with Aslan, Lucy, Susan and the freed Narnians from Jadis' castle to help out at the battle.

After the battle is over and the Pevensie children become the kings and queens of Narnia Jack is invited to stay in the castle by Lucy, Jack agrees because he cannot remember the way back home. Before Aslan leaves he tells Jack that he will eventually have to return to his home to fulfil his destiny there, when Jack asks if he would be able to return to Narnia after he leaves Aslan leaves him with a cryptic message which basically translates out to maybe. Years later the Pevensies go hunting and end up finding the wardrobe again and leaving Narnia, at the same time Jack finds the portal he used to get to Narnia and goes through it to get home. On Earth Jack finds the Pevensie children, who believe in him due to Narnia, Jack doesn't return to Narnia even when the Pevensie children get pulled these again, The Pevensies last longer than usual believers and believe in Jack when they reach adulthood but one by one they forget he's real and no long see him, Lucy in the only one who believes in Jack until the end.


	54. Difficult choice

**Song of the Sea and Ingo**

**Warning! This idea contains spoilers for the end of Song of the Sea, so if you haven't seen the movie go watch it before reading this.**

At the end of Song of the Sea when Saoirse sings and all the Fairy creatures become free to pass to their world (this includes Granny Carne) the Mer are also able to pass from the human world as well; Sapphire is with Faro when he feels the pull and Sapphire feels it as well, due to the balance of her blood Sapphire can either join Faro and the rest of the magic-folk in their world or stay in the human world (if she stays in the human world se will no longer be able to go to Ingo or communicate with sea creatures since Ingo will no longer exist due to all magic-folk leaving the human world). So Sapphire is faced with the choice of staying and loosing her connection to Ingo and Faro, or leaving with the magic-folk and never seeing her family or friends again.


	55. Song of Ingo

**Song of the Sea and Ingo**

A crossover AU where the Ingo characters take the parts of the characters in Song of the Sea; but they still retain their personalities they have, so the story would go differently, and it's Mer instead of Selkie (a cloak that becomes her tail can be the thing she needs to survive). With Sapphire being the part Mer, Connor her big brother, Mattew the Mer who has to abandon his family, Sapphire and Connor's mum as the parent who has to raise them and keeps Sapphire's heritage a secret, Granny Carne as the grandmother who takes them to the city, etc.


	56. The Maiden duellist

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**See this in my Story Dump fanfiction**

**A lot of the cards mentioned here will be my own creations, if you want to look them up you should find them on Yu-Gi-Oh card maker, my account name there is Shamira.**

A young girl named Akiko is found wandering the streets of Japan with no memory of anything other than her first name, the only things she has are the clothes on her back and a duel monster card that she refuses to part with. Akiko is adopted by the Yukis as Jaden was the one to recognise that she was lost and tell his parents, the two children of the same age quickly become attached to each other, Akiko revels to Jaden the card she owns which is one never heard of before called 'The Muse'. The Muse, who Akiko calls Maria, is a powerful duel spirit who appoints herself as Akiko's protector, like Akiko she also doesn't have any clear memories before being found by Jaden, like Jaden Akiko can see and hear duel spirits but it also seems to temporarily go dormant like Jaden's; Akiko believes Maria to have been her imaginary friend. When Jaden has Yubel the duel monster doesn't try to hurt Akiko but the girl and Maria are both wary of the duel monster, after Jaden sends Yubel to space they both feel that it was the wrong decision but Akiko soon forgets about it.

When Akiko becomes a teen and joins duel academy she is a shy, naïve, daydreamer who is kind to everyone but tends to speak before she thinks and has a hard time with controlling her emotions. Akiko uses a deck comprised of Maiden cards, a card type that is rare and can only be used to their full effect in a deck made around them, which Akiko's is, she has every Maiden card made because every card pack she ever opened contained one of the cards as if they were purposely trying to find her. Akiko has two Maiden decks due to how many Maiden cards she has, but no matter which deck or what the assortment is Maria is always in her deck, though she is rarely brought to the field, since 'The Muse' card is one of a kind and Akiko refuses to let anyone take it she cannot use it in official tournaments but she can use it in none-tournament duels. Akiko duels a lot like Jaden, relying on her cards to come out right to win her duels but she does put more thought to what she does with her cards than Jaden, Akiko is good at duelling but she doesn't have a lot of confidence that she'll win her duels despite her constant wins and Jaden cheering her on.

When Jaden and Akiko go to the duel academy entrance exams both end up late, Akiko is late because the bus she was taking broke down and she has to travel the rest of the way using her rollerblades, both end up duelling Crowler and both win. At the academy both siblings are put is Slifer red despite all girls automatically ending up in Obelisk Blue and their test scores saying they both should be in Ra yellow, chancellor Sheppard starts building a girl's dorm and wash room for Akiko to live in though, until it's complete she's allowed to stay with the Obelisk blue girls. Despite the luxurious Obelisk blue live arrangements and food Akiko still prefers to spend most of her time with Jaden and bunk with him rather than sleep in the blue dorms. While exploring the island Jaden and Akiko run into Marko Loza, a Ra yellow and past friend to them, Marko is a Spanish boy who moved to Japan with his family when he was ten, he duels with a beast deck and specialises in strategy.

Crowler tries to get both Jaden and Akiko expelled numerous times because they humiliated him and he sees them both as slackers, Akiko catches onto the schemes but doesn't know it's Crowler. When Crowler sends the love letters he forges one from Zane for Akiko, she receives it but doesn't believe and so shows it to Alexis who confirms it as a fake since she knows Zane would never send a love letter and the hand writing is wrong. When Crowler hires Titan to take out Jaden he also hires Titan's partner Krosos to take out Akiko, in the duel with Kronos Akiko is at first fooled by the fake shadow games but quickly sees through them due to one of her Maiden's affects, when the real shadow games come along and consume Kronos Akiko is protected by Maria until she wins the game; since she had come to duel academy Akiko had gradually hearing Maria again but after the shadow game she can fully interact with her guardian duel spirit. When they get caught for trespassing in the abandoned dorm Jaden and Akiko are paired up against the Paradox brothers in a tag duel, due to bad bullying experiences from the past Akiko has a slight panic attack from the insults the Paradox brothers throw at her and from how many people are watching her, after a few encouraging words from Jaden and Maria she manages to calm down and win the duel with Jaden.

In the episode with Herrington Rosewood he falls for Akiko instead of Alexis and is jealous of how close she is to Jaden, not realising they're adopted siblings, and so challenges Jaden to a duel to be her fiancé, after Jaden wins he reveals he doesn't know what a fiancé is; Akiko reveals to everyone that she believes Jaden to be so innocent that he doesn't even know what sex is, she tells them that they can drop the most obvious innuendo around him and he wouldn't notice. When the school tournament is approaching Akiko and Marko are chosen alongside Jaden and Bastion as candidates, Akiko and Marko face off and Jaden and Bastion face off, Akiko and Jaden win their duels and then face off against each other, their duel end in a draw but Akiko volunteers to step down as she wouldn't like being the centre of so much attention. In Grave risk Akiko is forced to have her own duel to save the lives of Alexis and Marko while Jaden duels the Gravekeeper for the lives of Banner, Syrus and Chumly, both win and Akiko gains a manacle from her opponent for winning.

When the Shadow riders come there are nine spirit keys instead of seven, the extra two going to Akiko and Marco. One Shadow rider is a little girl who wishes to stay young forever and turns her victims into dolls for her to play with and duels with a deck based around dolls and toys, she duels against Marco first and the Ra looses after a very close duel which he only loses due to the Shadow rider playing dirty, Akiko then goes up against her and manages to win despite the Shadow rider trying to play dirty again because of her manacle stopping her; the shadow rider then becomes a doll who has the spirit of the girl inside it, Akiko decides to keep the doll out of her kindness. Kronos returns as a Shadow rider along with Titan, she (who is tempted to duel by Kronos for information about her past) and Alexis have a tag-team duel against them and win despite Kronos playing a card stopping Akiko summoning light attribute monsters, which is what most of her Maidens are. On duel monsters spirit day Akiko dresses up as one of her Maidens and forces Jaden to wear a different costume to the random one he wanted to wear due to a bet she one against him where the winner got to decide the costumes, the costume he's forced to wear is a knight that matches up with her Maiden deck, like Dark Magician Girl Maria is able to become solid for the night due to the amount of energy so she is able to walk around the campus with everyone else. When Amnael shows up he manages to separate Akiko from the others and beats her in their duel, so her spirit key is taken as well, but like Chazz she also wakes up inside the book that Amnael seals the souls of those he's beaten, fortunately Jaden wins and they're all set free.

In their second year the new girl's dorm has already been completed and is of a noticeable higher standard that the rest of Slifer red, Akiko moves in and Alexis joins her when Crowler tries to get her to be a singer. Akiko is also able to see and communicate with the rest of the monsters in her deck. (this next part is my own idea) Not long after that a film director appears at duel academy, Crowler having invited him to shoot part of his movie there while also looking for new talent in the students, Jaden and Akiko's friends notice that both have disappeared when the director arrived, both show up again for class but are then spotted by the director who recognises them as his 'little starlets'; Jaden and Akiko reluctantly explain that both of them used to be child actors and did a few movies with the director before being advised by an older child actor to quit before they took the rout of what happens to most child stars, they listen to the advice and left. The director wants the two to come back to being actors as they were two of the few good ones but they refuse, the director and his assistant then duel both of them and if they loose they have to star in the film he's currently making, the two win and the director reluctantly leaves; the duel had only been witnessed by Jaden and Akiko's friends and the film crew, so everyone keeps quiet about it so Crowler won't find out.

When the Jaden looses to Aster and can't see his cards Akiko is left to defend the Slifers and the rest of the school when Jaden runs off, being the kind and caring person that she is she tries to cook for the Slifer dorm but the high demand due to how many live in Slifer (whether they actually belong to the red dorm or not) and the fact that Akiko is very picky with what she eats herself means she struggles until the Hassleberry beats the headmaster of the Ra dorm and he volunteers to make the food. Being so close to Jaden Sartorius sends some of the members of the society of light to duel Akiko but she wins each duel, he then tries to duel her himself but she simply says no to duelling him and Maria protects her from his power. During the GX tournament both Jaden and Akiko can't find anyone to duel due to every being scared that they'll loose to them, while Jaden isn't happy about this Akiko doesn't mind because she doesn't care about the tournament, she ends up giving her medal away to another duellist because he's had his medal stolen. While Jaden and his friends face off against Sartorius to save the world Akiko and Marco join Chazz in duelling the members of the society of light in order to snap them out of their brainwashing.

In their third year after the transfer student and Viper join the school everyone is given their biobands, not trusting Viper Akiko quickly disables the bioband thanks to her connection to Maria but keeps it on as to not arouse suspicion, because of her bioband being inactive she is safe from the energy drain which she isn't aware of at the time. When Duel academy gets sent to the alternate dimension Akiko is the only one who can duel without risk of turning into a duel ghoul, she tries to remove the other's biobands but fails each time for unknown reasons, because she can't become a duel ghoul Akiko is the main front against any threats because she can summon her monsters without risk, despite this she can still become tired or injured if his by an attack. While in the alternate dimension Maria has once again become real and doesn't have to return to her card, since she's still a duel spirit Maria can fight by herself but Akiko gives her guardian spirit a duel disk and her extra deck for when Maria will need to duel. After the duel between Yubel and Jaden and Jesse the academy is sent home but Jesse still disappears.

When Jaden and the others go to the other world Akiko and Marco go along as well, when Jaden defeats the mad king at the cost of his friends Syrus, Jim, Axel and Marco leave which allows the Supreme King to take over his mind, Akiko stays with Jaden and ends up as Haou's prisoner. While imprisoned at Haou's fortress Akiko summons Maria and gives her all of her Maiden cards and tells her to form a resistance against Haou, Maria is reluctant to leave but Akiko believes that despite being the Supreme King Haou won't send her to the stars because he would have done it already, Maria then leaves despite wanting to stay to protect Akiko. Using his power Haou turns Akiko into the Black General, his loyal bodyguard and top general, Akiko still remembers everything but her new unwavering loyalty makes her follow Haou's every order and willing to kill; some of Akiko's original personality still remains so she spares people when she thinks no one is looking and directs them in the direction of Maria and she chooses to fight with a sword rather than duel with the deck given to her by Haou. At the same time Maria uses the Maiden deck to create a temporary sanctuary for those trying to escape Haou's wrath, using a field spell card she creates a temple as the sanctuary and summons the Maidens to act as warriors against Haou's armies and to help those injured and sick. Syrus, Axel, Zane and Aster all end up at Maria's sanctuary where they plan their rebellion, while running through the fortress they encounter Akiko just before they can reach Haou, Akiko manages to reveal that if she's left to duel what she perceives as the biggest threat to Haou she can let the others past to get to Haou because she'll be to busy to stop them, so Maria ends up staying to duel Akiko while the other go to defeat Haou, Akiko and Maria fight using their swords rather than duelling because neither wants Akiko to duel against her own cards. After Axel defeats Haou Akiko is released from his hold and returns to normal, Maria then hands her back her Maiden cards, like Jaden Akiko feels guilty for her actions under the control of Haou but manages to realise that it wasn't her fault and she still tried to help despite being controlled after a talk with Maria and her Maidens. When Jaden fights Yubel and everyone is sent back home Akiko is also sent back but unlike the others knows Jaden will return.


	57. Lost to Neverland

**Rise of the Guardians and Peter Pan.**

Jack Frost is flying one day when he comes across Peter Pan, this is long before Jack became a Guardian, and after becoming friends Peter invites Jack to Neverland. Jack loves Neverland because everyone can see him and he can have endless fun there, so he becomes a Lost Boy himself and Peter's second in command, as the years pass by Jack eventually forgets his life before coming to Neverland and believes himself to be a Lost Boy who just has ice powers, Jack has also slowly been losing the powers given to him by Manny and getting them replaced by the powers given to him by Neverland making him more and more a permanent resident like Peter.


	58. Defenders of Anarchy at Hogwarts

**Harry Potter and St Trinian's**

This is a Fem-Harry and wrong-boy-who-lived story, Harry's girl name will be Heather and her brother will be called Connor.

When Voldemort attacks the Potter home James and Lilly are away from the house with Sirius looking after the children, Sirius sacrifices himself for the children which creates a magical barrier that protects both of them from Voldemort when he fires the killing curse; which rebounds and hits him instead. Magical backlash from the killing curse rebounding off the barrier causes Connor to gain a scar where part of Voldemort's accidently ends up, when the children are found Dumbledore proclaims Connor as the boy-who-lived; in actuality neither child had anything to do with defeating Voldemort and the prophecy doesn't refer to either of them or Voldemort but a different dark lord entirely.

A few years after the attack Heather is neglected by everyone but Remus and her brother, who she still has a good relationship with despite how spoilt Connor is treated and how neglected she is. Dumbledore believes Heather will get in his way of training Connor so he convinces the Potters to send her to the Dursleys until she goes to Hogwarts despite Heather and Connor's protests, after Heather is sent away Connor creates a huge fuss until Dumbledore messes with his memories so that he remembers that he has a sister just not all the things they did together as well as some mind blocks so he can be manipulated better, without his sister with him and the blocks in place Connor starts to act spoilt and entitled. When Heather is sent to the Dursleys they keep her for a bit before shipping her off to a boarding school so they don't have to deal with her other than in the Summer, the school they send her to is St Trinian's.

When Heather turns eleven she receives her Hogwarts letter, she initially refuses to go because she prefers St Trinian's but the Potters arrive at the Dursleys and take her away regardless of her protests. After the Potter pick her up and get all of her school things for Hogwarts they quickly go back to ignoring her and focusing their attentions on Connor, Heather tries to reform her sibling relationship with her brother but the damage Dumbledore has done is too much and he sees himself as above her and that she'll be lucky to be included in his group of friends at Hogwarts, Heather detests his attitude and avoids him the rest of the summer while planning her revenge on the Potters. At the train station Heather runs into her partner in crime from St Trinian's, Jacqueline James (or just Jack), who is shocked when she finds out what happened to Heather and both resolve to cause chaos in honour of St Trinian's. While traveling of the train Heather and Jack end up in the same compartment as the Weasley twins and Lee, the twins and Lee quickly pick up that the two girls and fellow chaos-lovers and quickly become friends with them, the girls tell the boys about St Trinian's and how the school was and plan pranks for Hogwarts with them. When Heather and Jack arrive at Hogwarts the Sorting hat wants to put both of them in Slytherin but they convince it to put them in Hufflepuff so people will underestimate them, they quickly find out that the Weasley twins had done the same when it came to their sorting with Gryffindor.

As the years pass in Hogwarts Heather, Jack, Lee and the Weasley twins call themselves the Defenders of Anarchy and cause chaos with their pranks, making the lives of a few teachers (like Dumbledore and Snape) miserable. In first year Heather and Jack join the Hufflepuff quidditch team as beaters, the two girls join Connor, Ron and Hermione in going after the stone and they use some potions they brought with them to attack Quirrel since the protection Sirius gave them only lasted that one night so Voldemort could touch them. In second year the Defenders of Anarchy defend Connor when it's found out he speaks to snakes which makes him conflicted and push against the blocks placed by Dumbledore, when Ginny is taken to the chamber Heather and Jack go with Connor instead of Ron while the twins get help, Jack uses a gun she snuck into Hogwarts to shoot out the basilisk's eyes, Fawkes arrives with the sorting hat and sword of Gryffindor which Connor uses to slay the basilisk but gets bit in the process, Heather then uses the sword of Gryffindor to stab Tom Riddle's diary and save Ginny, after Fawkes heals Conner they all get out of the chamber. After hearing that Connor got bit by the basilisk the Potters take him to St Mungo's where the doctors discover and remove the horcrux in his scar and the mental blocks placed by Dumbledore, with the blocks removed Connor and Heather are able to reform their proper sibling relationship. In third year Peter Pettigrew escapes Azkaban though he doesn't go near Hogwarts, the minister still places the dementors at Hogwarts, Remus is made teacher of DADA and is a little worse for wear since Sirius died, Remus is ordered to teach Connor the patronus and also teaches Heather as well despite the Defenders of Anarchy creating a magically-modified flamethrower that drives the dementors off, Connor breaks off his friendship with Ron and Hermione after he finds out that they are friends with him to benefit themselves and because Dumbledore told them to, Connor becomes part of the Defenders of Anarchy and loses all trust in Dumbledore and his parents, and the Defenders of Anarchy decide to become animagi. In forth year Connor's name comes out of the goblet and all of Hogwarts turns against him except his fellow defenders and a few others, whenever Connor is bullied for being in the tournament the Defenders will viciously prank those people, Heather quickly decides to give Connor proper St Trinian's survival training in order to help him with the tournament, in the end Voldemort still gets Connor's blood to be resurrected but Cedric lives. In fifth year Heather and Jack get in contact with St Trinian's to help them find and destroy Voldemort's horcruxes and take down the Death Eaters, Umbridge tries to punish the Defenders of Anarchy but they refuse to go to her detentions and the ones they do end up in they refuse to do anything until they're chucked out and they contently speak against her, eventually the Defenders and a few others run away from Hogwarts to St Trinians and are welcomed by Miss Fritton despite some of them being boys, using their magical knowledge they create as many magical defences for the school as possible, Voldemort finds out about St Trinian's and attacks but is defeated and is killed by a combined effort of the school. When Dumbledore learns of Voldemorts demise he tries to claim that Connor did it but Connor admits he was on the other end of the school at the time and that it was the efforts of the pupils of St Trinian's that killed him, Dumbledore then tries to convince Connor to keep fighting because of the Horcruxes but Connor tells him that they've all been hunted done and destroyed already, Connor and Heather then publicly expose Dumbledore for how manipulative he really is which leads to him getting fired as headmaster and losing all of his titles and political power, when the Potters try to control the siblings they reveal that they have been emancipated by the Goblins and claimed all of the titles left to them and the ones James didn't bother to claim meaning they have control of their own lives.


	59. More than it seems

**Ghost hunt and Danny Phantom**

Takes place not long after Naru and Lin leave Japan with Gene's body.

Since the SPR disbanded Mai went back to her normal life while having occasional contact with the other former SPR members, after Gene's body was found he moved on and stopped being Mai's spirit guide, she eventually gained a new spirit guide named Alex who would usually appear in the form of a crow unless she needed to comfort Mai or take the roll of someone in Mai's dreams. Mai occasionally helps low-level spirits move on, which would usually involve just finding their body or relaying a message to a loved one.

Mai and a few others from her school are chosen to take part in a student exchange program to America, more specifically Casper High in Amity Park. When Mai arrives in Amity Park she quickly learns of the ghost problem and that these ghost are much different than the ones she's used to, Mai decides to learn about the ghosts but after one short visit to the Fentons she's quickly put off by their violent approach to dealing with ghosts. One night Mai has a dream about Desiree's past as a human and how she died, the next day Mai ends up meeting Desiree and talks to her about how she was before becoming a ghost and wishes for the ghost to be able to pass on, the ghost does so after thanking Mai.

After helping Desiree move on Mai becomes highly sought after by both ghosts and ghost hunters; ghosts because they want her to help them move on as well, hunters because they want to utilise her abilities. She ends up becoming friends with Danny after he rescues her from some ghosts and instantly recognises him as both Fenton and Phantom. Mai is eventually kidnapped and dragged to the ghost zone but once there Alex is able to gain a proper physical form and battle the ghost, the both of them remain trapped in the ghost zone with Mai steadily getting weaker until Danny finds them and brings them back to the human world. Alex is able to retain her physical form as well as being able to transform into a raven, so she joins Danny in defeating some of the ghosts as well as protect Mai from ghosts and hunters. Mai is able to help a couple more ghosts move on before she is captured by the guys in white who intend to experiment on her, Danny is able to convince some ghosts to help him rescue Mai and they manage to do so while temporarily putting the guy in white out of commission.

Soon after her rescue the exchange program ends and Mai returns to Japan, though she keeps in contact with Danny. Naru and Lin eventually return and reform SPR, Mai then reveals what she learned about Amity park and shows off Alex.


	60. The Slayers

**Harry Potter**

Fed up with the abuse he suffers at the hands of the Dursleys Harry runs away and ends up living on the street, getting money by pickpocketing and shoplifting. One day Harry attempts to pickpocket a man but is noticed, using the skills developed from running away from Dudley and from living of the streets Harry is able to escape from the man with his wallet, but the man finds him again and admits that he's impressed by Harry's skills and offers to adopt him and train him to the best of his abilities, Harry accepts. The man then introduces Harry to the world of the Slayers, he explains that demons and monsters exist and seek to cause chaos and death for no purpose other than because it's the reason of their existence, it is a Slayer's job to stop these creatures and that is what the man wants to raise Harry as, he will train Harry to be a Slayer and then bring him before the grand Slayer council who will decide if he will become an actual Slayer. Harry joins some other children that the man took in in order to train them to be Slayers and they all become like siblings.

When Harry get's his Hogwarts letter he declines since going to the school would get in the way of his training, when Dumbledore hears of Harry not coming he tries and fails to find Harry. Without Harry things go differently at Hogwarts, Hermione is killed by the troll and Voldemort get the stone which turns out to be a fake, Ginny dies in the chamber of secrets but manages to take Tom with her by stabbing the diary with one of the basilisk lost teeth, Sirius had been rescued from Azkaban not long after getting chucked in and his death faked since he had been a Slayer and his fellow Slayers had broken him out. When the Tri-Wizard tournament come around Harry's name is pulled from the goblet so he reluctantly goes to Hogwarts in order to compete, Dumbledore tries countless times to convince Harry to reveal where he had been since running away and to join Hogwarts but is constantly shot down and ignored, Harry wins the tournament but is used in the ritual to bring Voldemort back.

The grand Slayer council declared that Voldemort is a monster due to splitting his soul and the ritual used to bring him back to life, therefore all Slayers are allowed to hunt him down and Slay him as well as hunt down a destroy his Horcruxes, which they eventually do. When Harry and his siblings come of age and are brought before the council they are allowed to become full Slayers.


	61. Protecting dreams

**Harry Potter and Shugo Chara**

This takes place in the Marauder era.

The day before he's due to return to Hogwarts Severus has a bad day at home and makes a wish to be stronger and happy, the next day he wakes up with a Chara egg. At Hogwarts his egg hatches into a superhero themed Chara named Ace, while trying to hide Ace Sirius spots the Chara. Sirius confronts Severus about his Chara and reveals that he has two Charas of his own, a knight themed one named Lance and a thief themed one named Kay, Sirius then explains to Sirius about Shugo Charas and their purpose. On the following weekend Severus and Sirius sneak out of Hogwarts, Sirius then takes Severus to meet a group of other people their age who all own Charas of their own, it is the self-proclaimed job of their group to find X eggs and purify them using Sirius' and Ailith's magic. There's Ellie Brown and her two Charas Fern (adventurer themed) and Anne (doll themed), Ailith Nikolai and her Chara Tamako (sorceress themed), the twins Tristan and Danny Rivers and their Charas Tech (mechanic themed) and Glitch (computer themed), and Jaqueline James and her Chara Kesi (imp themed).

Ace represents Severus' desire to be stronger and able to defend himself, Lance represents Sirius' loyalty and desire to be good and protect others, Kay represents Sirius' love of pranks and his desire to be free and not be controlled by others, Fern represents Ellie's leadership skills and her desire to be more confident and outgoing, Anne represents Ellie's kind and caring nature and her desire to look after others, Tamako represents Ailith's desire to be powerful and to push past limits, Tech represents Tristan's love of creating machines and desire to have friends, Glitch represents Danny's love of computers and desire to have friends, and Kesi represents Jaqueline's honesty and love of chaos and her desire to have no limits. When Severus character transforms with Ace he becomes Strong Hero, when Sirius character transforms with Lance he becomes Gallant Knight, when Sirius character transforms with Kay he becomes Phantom Thief, when Ellie character transforms with Fern she becomes Great Adventurer, when Ellie character transforms with Anne she becomes Lovely Dolly, when Ailith character transforms with Tamako she becomes Crystal Sorceress, when Tristan character transforms with Tech he becomes Master Mechanic, when Danny character transforms with Glitch he becomes Master Hacker, and when Jacqueline character transforms with Kesi she becomes Mischievous Imp.

In the beginning only Sirius and Ellie can character transform with Kai and Anne, but the others soon learn to character transform with revelations of their character. The secret group of friends have to constantly fight against a company called Kronos who are also after the Embryo and have base in England, Kronos eventually learn how to have children character transform with their X eggs so the group also have to fight the children who X-Character transform. Kronos captures Ellie and use her past experiences with bullying to darken her heart and turn Anne into an X-Chara and Ellie falls under the control of Kronos, when Ellie now character transforms with Anne she becomes Forgotten Doll, under the control of Kronos Ellie uses her powers to draw out X-Eggs in hopes of finding the Embryo. Ellie's friends eventually snap her out of the mind control and revert her and Anne back to there normal selves, then Ellie and Sirius character transform with Fern and Lance to fight off Kronos.


	62. The Vagabond

**Harry Potter**

This is a Fem-Harry story and her name will be change to Heather.

When Voldemort attacks the Potter family he only knocks out James, he kills Lilly which allows their daughter Heather to survive the killing curse, James then wakes up in St Mungos the next day and quickly proclaims Sirius' innocence when he hears of his arrest. Dumbledore uses James' grief to convince him to send Heather to the Dursleys so that she'll be safe, thinking that Heather will be safe and because she reminds him too much of Lilly James agrees. When Dumbledore leaves Heather on the doorstep and leaves she quickly wakes up and goes for a wander, she eventually wanders through a extremely rare portal that sends her around three-hundred years into the past where she is found and adopted by a man named Edward who is the head of the ancient and noble house of Wilder.

Heather grows up as Marlinda Wilder, Edward then quickly figures out that she is a Shapeshifter but doesn't see this as a problem (this also means that the scar she got quickly healed up before part Voldemort's soul could reside in it). Marlinda goes to Hogwarts and makes a friend in each house, they then eventually become the Vagabonds who punish those who bully others by pranking them and even manage to transform one of the unused rooms at Hogwarts into their lair. When they all grow up Marlinda gets married to one of her friends from school named Tom, they don't have any children and grow old together but since Marlinda is a Shapeshifter age has no meaning and she can go back to her youthful looks whenever she wants, eventually her husband and all of her friends die leaving her feeling very lost, so she shortens her name to Maria Wild and goes on a pilgrimage and travels the world. While traveling the world Maria learns many skills like how to control her magic and fighting with a sword, on her travels Maria gains companions and they travel with each other for a short while and some stay for as long as they can, eventually she unintentionally forms a Gypsy group filled with human, magic users and magic creatures alike, she names her group the Vagabonds in honour of her first group of friends and continues to travel the world with them through the many years.

Meanwhile, in the 'present', James has married a new wife and had twins named Luke and Rose who are spoilt by their parents. Sirius fell out with James because he abandoned Heather and disappeared from the public sight, Sirius used a charmed compass to find Heather which eventually led to Maria and her Gypsy camp, after working out the Maria and Heather are the same person and finding out Maria's history Sirius is invited to join the Vagabonds and he accepts. Ten years down the line James goes to collect Heather from the Dursleys but they happily reveal that all they found on their doorstep was an empty basket and a letter which they threw out, using the same technique that Sirius used Dumbledore and James search for Heather and find the Vagabond camp and are led to Maria; thanks to Sirius Maria knows who they are and reveals that she is Heather Potter and that she grew up in the past and already went to Hogwarts, had a husband and had been traveling the world while strengthening her skills, she rebuts every attempt that they use to convince her to come with them and are eventually banished far away by one of the Vagabonds. James' new wife tries to convince James to forget Maria and let her be happy in the life she has, the wife may have married James for his money rather because she loved him but she want James to leave Maria alone for the right reasons, James doesn't listen and he and Dumbledore try to get the ministry to do something to get back the girl-who-lived, the ministry try but they hold no legal power over the Vagabonds and every time they send someone to take Maria by force those people are beaten by the Vagabonds.

When Voldemort comes back he is smart enough to know that if he leaves the Vagabonds alone they won't get in his way, Maria is content to ignore Voldemort but she draws the line at harming children, so when Voldemort attacks Hogwarts she and the Vagabonds help fight and defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The Vagabonds are allowed to rest up at Hogwarts before going back on their way, Maria then sees how bad Hogwarts has become, she leaves Sirius in charge of the Vagabonds while she re-enters the wizarding world to use the power she possesses magically and the titles she holds to change the wizarding world for the better and she also uncovers all of Dumbledore's manipulations.


	63. Tough choices

**Shugo Chara and Ingo**

Sapphire is struggling with the two sides of her blood and it causes her to question who she is and who she wants to be; one night she receives two Shugo Chara eggs, one hatches into a Chara named Mor who represents the Ingo side of her blood and is care-free nature and has a desire for fun, the other hatches into a Chara named Gem who represents the Earth side of her blood and is calm and more thoughtful of her actions, because of their differing personalities and representing the two warring sides of Sapphire's blood the two Charas do tend to fight and disagree more than once. It takes a while for Sapphire to grasp the concept of and accept her Charas but she eventually does.

At school there is a group of Guardians like the one in Japan, it had been set up by the Chairman while he was visiting, and each member have their own Chara. King's chair Jake Yates, Queen's chair Ellie Brown, the Jack's chair is shared between two twin brothers named Danny and Tristan Rivers, and Ace chair Jaqueline James. The Guardians find out about Sapphire and her Charas and invite her to join as the Joker, the initially rejects it but eventually accepts when Connor convinces her too after he finds out about the offer (hoping that becoming a Guardian will get her to spend more time away from Ingo).

Jake is a normal boy but tends to see himself as weak after failing to save a boy from some bullies when he was younger, Lykos is his Chara and represents his desire to be strong and protect others. Lykos' egg has paw patterns decorating it and the symbol of a full and crescent moon as the main image. Lykos is wolf themed and has the tail and ears of a wolf, when Jake Chara changes he also gains the tail and ears and acts protective of others and has a need to prove himself. Jakes character transformation with Lykos is called Wolf Warrior, in that form he has the wolf tail and ears and wields a sword.

Ellie is a very caring and kind girl but she has confidence issues and bad social skills due to bullying in the school she went to before moving to Sapphire's school, Anne is her Chara and represents her strong kind and caring nature. Anne's egg is blue with patterns in black lines that look like they've been sewed on and a large red ribbon on the front. Anne is doll themed with red wool hair in pig tails and a blue and white chequered dress with a big black button on the chest, when Ellie Chara changes her hair goes up in pig tails and she gets red spots on her cheeks like a doll and she acts lovingly towards those she cares for, her Chara change is also triggered by the sound of someone crying because she doesn't like others being sad. Ellie's character transformation with Anne is called Lovely Dolly, in that form her hair is turned to wool, (like Anne's) but retains the same colour, and is in pigtails that are tied with red ribbons, she dresses up like a rag doll, she has a red pin cushion strapped to her wrist, she fights using needles and pins that she enlarges to be as tall as her from her pin cushion and spiels of thread and other sewing knickknacks from her pockets. Ellie later gains another Chara by the name of Fern who represents her desire to be more confident and outgoing, she is dressed up like an adventuress and her egg is a forest-green with the same patterns as Anne's egg but without the sewing theme and a compass instead of the ribbon. When Ellie Chara changes with Fern she gains aviator goggles and her voice becomes louder and she is more confident about herself and is also more likely to charge into situations. Ellie's character transformation with Fern is called Great Adventurer, she looks like an adventurer with an aviator hat helmet and goggles and fights using a whip and twin pistols.

Danny and Tristan are identical twins and are similar in almost every way, this is why they share the Jack's chair, both aren't very social and prefer to spend time with each other, Danny loves computers while Tristan loves machines, Glitch is Danny's Chara represents his love of computers and his desire to be able to make friends while Tech is Tristan's Chara and represents his love of machines and desire to be able to make friends. Both Chara's eggs are green with the pattern being a lighter green, but Tech has a circuit board pattern while Glitch has a binary pattern. Tech wears a mechanic's suit and a red hat while Glitch wears a body suit with an open hoody over it, when the twins Chara change the patterns on their shirts change to match their eggs and they act friendly towards those around them. Danny's character transformation is called Master Hacker and he fights using electricity, and Tristian's character transformation is called Master Inventor and fights using weapons created out of different machines and scrap material; both wear body suits with designs on them with only a few differences between them to suit their separate themes.

Jacqueline (or just Jack) is someone who speaks her mind no matter the situation or who she may piss off in the process, she does what she wants and isn't afraid of confrontations, Kesi is her Chara and represents her honesty and love of mischief. Kesi's egg is decorated with small diamonds coloured in dark-blue dark-purple and black that covers that whole egg. Kesi wears a dark-blue trench coat that covers her whole body and she has a black spaded tail, when Jack Chara changes she gains the spaded tail and pointed ears and will act more mischievous. Jack's character transformation with Kesi is called Mischievous Imp, she has the spaded tail and can alter its length and keeps the pointed ears, she also has the trench coat though it looks different to Kesi's, she is able to float in air and her weapon is different typs on bombs.

Mor and Gem's eggs have the same pattern around the egg but different symbols on the front of the egg (for the symbols pick one of the designs from the Ingo books) but different colour schemes, Mor's egg is different shades of blue while Gem's egg is different shades of green. Mor has a seal tale instead of legs, like the Mer, with a seaweed bodice and long flowing hair, Gem wears a dress of leaves with short hair that peaks out from a fur hat with animal ears. When Sapphire Chara changes with Mor the hair clip she wears becomes the symbol from Mor's egg and vice versa with Gem, and Sapphire personality changes to more match the Chara she's Chara changed with. When Sapphire character transforms with Mor she becomes Sea Maiden, her hair lengthens to past her feet but continuously moves like the sea, she wears a bodice and a long skirt that becomes a Mer tale in water, she uses a mirror similar to the one used to defeat the Kraken for various purposes and can utilise sea water as a weapon. When Sapphire character transforms with Gem she becomes Earth Maiden, her hair is shorter and covered by a fur hat with animal ears, she wears a green dress with a brown vest, she uses a short staff with Rowen berries tied to the end to create a shield and direct the earth to her bidding.

After Sapphire joins the Guardians she spots something sticking out of a cliff and when she digs it out she finds it to be an amulet with three parts to it, the three parts represent the Earth, Sea and Sky and the amulet works similar to the Humpty lock, allowing Sapphire, and others caught it its light, to character transform and purify X-eggs. When Sapphire shows the amulet to Granny Carne the woman explains that the Sky used to have it's own people and life to it but most think it died and that the amulet is from when all three places of the Earth were live, Granny Carne tells Sapphire to keep the amulet safe and never lose it.

After a while Sapphire gains a third egg that represents the Sky and is a pink colour, the egg eventually hatches into Zephyr. Zephyr wears a dress of feathers and has bird wings on her back, when Sapphire Chara changes her hair clip becomes the symbol on Zephyr's egg. When Sapphire character transforms with Zephyr she becomes sky Maiden, she wears a bodice, feathered skirt, boots that are styled like bird feet, large bird wings on her back, a visor over her eyes and small wings coming from either side of her head.

The Guardians don't fight Easter but still have to make sure that they take care of the X-eggs.


	64. Family of thieves

**Sly Cooper**

Sly may have been trained slightly by his father before ending up in the orphanage and have a natural knack for thieving, but he didn't become a master thief on just that alone. While Sly and his gang were growing up in the orphanage they ran into a ferret simply called Mama J, she also comes from a long line of thieves and is the last one, Mama J trains any child on how to be thieves if they want to and ends up training Sly and the gang. The children trained go on to join gangs, form their own, or just lead normal lives and use their skills to give themselves a slight advantage, some of them become enemy thieves to Sly and his gang while others are his accomplices and occasionally join him in thefts.

Mama J is kidnapped by a gang who want her for various reason and when word reaches Sly and his gang they set off to save her, they are joined by other thieves who also want to save their mentor, some being Sly's friends and some not, putting aside their differences to save their mentor. Some of the thieves include: a female bat named Jack who is a demolitions expert, a female eagle named Elizabeth (Lizzy for short) who is an artillery expert, two monkey brothers named Tech and Glitch who are a mechanical and hacker experts (respectively), a female fox named Vida and her sister a dove named Layla and both are martial arts experts, and a male elephant named Marcus who is super strong.


	65. Children of magic

**Harry Potter**

Harry and his twin sister, Heather, are ignored in favour of their younger siblings Luke and Rose; they were slowly forgotten with the birth of their siblings and it got worse when Voldemort attacked and Lilly sacrificed herself for her children and Luke and Rose got named the twins-who-lived. The only ones who cared about Harry and Heather were Sirius, who was chucked in Azkaban without a trial for the deaths of Peter and the muggles, and Remus who could rarely visit due to living in another country for the laxer werewolf laws.

Growing up Harry and Heather would secretly sneak out of the house to go meet up with other outcast children like themselves in a hidden treehouse they found that's enchanted with all kind of magic. At the treehouse the children can use book provided to expand their knowledge, use magic without it being detected and all kind of activities, they also learn secrets about the world and information that was lost in time.

When Harry and Heather go to Hogwarts they end up going a year late since their younger siblings didn't want to go a year later than them, so they end up in first year even though they should be in second year. A few of Harry and Heather's friends come with them to Hogwarts while the others go to different schools, Luke and Rose try to get their friends to join them and leave the two but they are refused non-to kindly. Harry and Heather end up getting sorted into Ravenclaw after arguing with the hat to not put them into Slytherin since they didn't want their family to have more ammo against them, their friends end up in the other three houses but they remain friends. While at Hogwarts the twins meet the Weasley twins and become friends with them and join them in some pranks, they eventually find that the twins aren't very happy in their family as their mother dotes on their other siblings and only sees the twins as trouble makers and they end up getting blamed for when things go wrong; to top in off Fred and George are coming into their creature inheritance and becoming Imps, so they are afraid of how their family will react. Harry and Heather swear to remain their friends no matter what. In class Harry and Heather work hard in their classes while Luke and Rose barely try and they think their fame will get them whatever they want, the older twins then manage to get on the good side of Snape (meaning he'll ignore them rather than pick on them). Harry, Heather and their friends find out about Voldemort and bring in the aurors who find him but he gets away while Dumbledore is temporarily suspended for putting the students in danger with obstacles they could easily reach.

Harry and Heather talk with Flitwick about how they want to be placed in their proper year for their next year at Hogwarts, he talks with the other teachers and they agree that the twins should be moved since they're smart enough for third year rather than second year, they send a letter to James but he thinks they are talking about Luke and Rose so he agrees and thinks they're really smart rather than being below average like they really are.

When school start again Harry and Heather have skipped second year and are in third, Luke and Rose aren't happy and complain to James who in-turn complains to the school about why the younger twins hadn't skipped a year, Dumbledore is back in charge by now and shifts the younger twins to third year as well to placate the three Potters. The work proves too much for Luke and Connor and they eventually asked to be moved down again while making up excuses. When they find out how useless Lockhart's lessons are Harry, Heather and their friends decide to just not bother going and do self-study in the library instead, they get detentions but they ignore any that are with Lockhart and soon others begin seeing how incompetent Lockhart really is and join them in self-study. When the Chamber of secrets opens and people start getting petrified Harry and Heather question why the school wasn't doing anything to keep the students safe and realise that no one outside of the school knows of the danger that's happening, they try and send a letter to the DME again but discover that someone must be intercepting the mail, the Weasley twins use the secret passageway out of Hogwarts to send a letter without it being intercepted and bring in the aurors to deal with the danger. Hogwarts is put on lockdown while the aurors search the castle and they eventually find Tom Riddle's diary with Ginny after she musters up enough strength to tell them about it, they find out about the basilisk but not where the entrance is so they sent up precautions in case the basilisk ever leaves the chamber again.

In the next year Sirius escapes Azkaban to find Peter, Harry and Heather don't believe him to be a criminal like every insists and work to try and clear his name. The older Potter twins and their friends eventually find out the truth from Sirius himself after capturing him and the Weasley twins managed to get Peter while he's a rat and once again bring in the DME. Sirius is cleared of changes and is a free man, James tries to be friends again but Sirius refuses since he left him to rot in Azkaban and how he's treated Harry and Heather. The Weasley twins are also discovered to be Imps and while they are able to stay at Hogwarts and most of their friends remain their friends their family (except for Bill and Charlie) disowns them and won't allow them back at the Burrow, Sirius then takes them in instead.

After school ends Sirius takes Harry, Heather and the Weasley twins to Gringotts to take inheritance tests and all four of them discover that they are descended from many powerful houses, most notable is that the Potter twins are heirs of Merlin and Morgana. They take the titles, which also cut their families off from having them, and they become emancipated and take new last names, Fred and George take the Prewitt name while Harry takes the name of Emrys and Heather takes the name of Le Fay (they take the different names to symbolise the harmony between the two sides of magic, also because when they inherited the names Harry became the true lord of light while Heather became the true lady of darkness). Harry and Heather decide to stay with Sirius and the Weasley twins over the Summer.

When the tri-wizard tournament comes around Harry and Heather have suspicions about it and secretly add some extra layers of protection that stops their names as well as Luke and Rose's names from coming out, thus protecting all of them from getting chosen as champions. Voldemort still manages to come back using some stolen blood from a blood test of James at the hospital.

When Voldemort announces his return he also reveals that Harry and Heather are the real twins-who-lived before disappearing. Dumbledore and James try and get the twins to return but they reveal that they are emancipated and their titles of Emrys and Le Fay, they vow that they are going to restore the world of magic to its former glory.


	66. Cyber Power Rangers

**Power Rangers**

This is an idea for an original ranger team and villains.

A group of game developers decide to create a virtual reality game where the players can experience being Power Rangers without the danger behind it, they create an original set of Rangers and villains for the game and call the Ranger team the Cyber Rangers. The game developers create two A.I.s, one to serve at the head villain for the players and the other to serve as the mentor, the A.I. who will be the villain is based of many passed Ranger villains, the programmers use passed Ranger technology in the creation of the computer that houses the game and A.I.s which results in the A.I.s gaining sentience, the evil A.I. manages to escape the game and gain a real body and then makes the programmers disappear. The evil A.I. might be sentient but still works on what it was programmed to do, fight the Cyber Rangers, using the logic of the previous villains it was based off of it decides to destroy things to draw the Rangers out despite the Cyber Rangers not actually existing.

Meanwhile, the good A.I. is still stuck in the computer and so can't do anything to stop its counterpart, since it to works on its programming it decides it must call in people to be the Cyber Power Rangers; since past Ranger technology was used for the computer it is able to access the morphing grid and create morphers that will change the user into a Cyber Ranger. The five people chosen (all college age) were those who were going to be invited to be beta testers for the game in the first place so the good A.I. brings them in by sending out the invites, when the five get there the situation is explained to them; one asks why the A.I can't just call in Rangers that still exist to deal with the problem but it's explained that the evil A.I. can only be defeated by Cyber Rangers due to certain circumstances and the five were listed to be Rangers, the five eventually agree in order to stop the destruction caused by the evil A.I. and the monsters it has. The evil A.I. is eventually named Xanadu while the good A.I. is named Maya by the Rangers.

The Ranger team has two males and two females, the males are coloured red, green and black while the females are white and blue. Each Ranger also has a power of their own while they're in Ranger form; white has psychic navigation, blue has levitation, black is a technopath, green has data manipulation, and red has smoke mimicry **(I got the names from superpower wiki)**. The morphers the Rangers use work by pressing a button and placing their hands over the top of it, the top has a scanner that reads their DNA and activates the morphing sequence. The zords the team use also come from the game, there is one large carrier zord and five smaller zords that the Rangers can pilot and use to fight, the five zords join up with the carrier zord to form the megazord. Xanadu also uses the game and brings his generals, monsters and foot soldiers to life to fight the Rangers; the generals and foot soldiers are named after different viruses from the internet.

Maya is eventually able to gain a physical body in the real world and joins the Rangers as the 6th Ranger, her colour is silver and she pilots her own zord from the game that was created for the 6th Ranger which can turn into a megazord on its own; like with all good megazords the two can then join up to create one big megazord. Maya's megazord takes a lot of power to keep in the real world and so is only used when necessary, the other times she joins the other Rangers in the cockpit of the first megazord after modifying the carrier zord to also be able to fight.

One day the Rangers work out that each of them are closely related to an already existing Ranger, some still being able to morph and some not, they are then conflicted on whether they should get those Ranger relatives involved or not since they were or still are Rangers. The Cyber Rangers end up teaming up with their Ranger relatives when some of the surviving villains from their relatives' past and Xanadu team up, the Cyber Ranger reveal who they are to their relatives and are able to give those who lost the ability to morph the ability to do so again, though it's only temporary, and all of them the same advantage of being able to fight Xanad and its underlings that they have. The combined Ranger teams defeat the other villains and get Xanadu to retreat, the Ranger relatives want to stay and help the Cyber Rangers fight Xanadu but the temporary morphing ability and upgrade that allowed them to fight Xanadu has worn off and Maya says it's to dangerous to try it again so they reluctantly say goodbye but promise to stay in contact.


	67. This time I might just disappear

**Ghost Hunt and Mystery Skulls (Ghost)**

**See this in my Story Dump fanfiction**

**For those who don't know Mystery Skulls is a band that has an animated music video, called Ghost, that has a plotline to it.**

After she finishes school Mai is having a hard time, she keeps on losing her jobs due to her psychic abilities causing problems and since the SPR disbanded she's rarely had contact with any of the other former members save for Yasuhara. One day Mai meets the Mystery skulls while they are working on a case, she helps them solve the case, when they learn about Mai's past as part of a paranormal investigation team and how she's currently struggling with her life they invite her to join their team; Mai resides with Yasu about the offer and he says she should accept and he'd love to join her if he didn't already have a secure job and family to care for, at Yasu's urging and her own desire to get back into the game of paranormal investigating Mai accepts. The Mystery skulls were only in Japan because their client was a distant family member of one of them and willing to pay all of the expenses of getting them to Japan and back, so when Mai joins she moves with them back to their home country and learns to speak their language.

As the Mystery skulls travel around and solve mysteries Mai develops and learns how to control her abilities more, she doesn't have to use them often though as most cases turn out to be hoaxes but she doesn't mind as they still get paid and there's less danger; Mai also finds out that Mystery isn't an ordinary dog but agrees to not tell her teammates. When the Mystery skulls go to the cave Mai goes with Vivi at first but then senses something off, she runs after Arthur and Lewis but is too late to stop a possessed Arthur pushing Lewis or Mystery ripping Arthur's arm off to save him from the possession, after she drags Arthur to the hospital she learns that Vivi has forgotten Lewis has ever existed, Mystery explains to her that in death Lewis wanted to wipe her memory of seeing his horrific death but accidently went too far and wiped all of her memory of him. Mai spins a story for the police saying that they were investigating the cave and that both Lewis and Arthur fell when part of the ledge they were on broke and that Lewis died from the fall while Arthur survived but lost his arm when it impaled on a stalagmite, and she tells Vivi the same but leaves Lewis out of it. After Arthur wakes up in the hospital Mai quickly tells what happened to Vivi and that she knows what happened with Lewis and doesn't blame him, she then tells him what she told the Police and Vivi so he knows what to say when questioned.

Arthur is depressed about what happened and still blames himself despite Mystery and Mai telling him it's not his fault, the Mystery skulls eventually get back on the road again after Arthur builds himself a robotic arm to replace the one he lost. A year after the incident the team comes across Lewis' mansion, when Lewis tries to attack Arthur for killing him Mai uses her abilities to hold the ghost in place long enough for her to explain what happened that night was the fault of the spirit that possessed Arthur not Arthur himself, after he calms down and accepts the truth Lewis is then able to give Vivi back her memories save for his death in the cave. Lewis travels around with the team again and is able to conceal himself as human so he can walk around with the others, Arthur still acts uncomfortable around him but soon mellows out, with his ghostly status Lewis is able to provide more protection for his friends.

A few months after the Mystery skulls become whole again Naru and Lin return to Japan and reform the SPR, everyone returns except for Mai since no one can get in contact with her except for Yasu who tell them that Mai left the country but pretends to not know how to contact her. Naru eventually finds Mai when he finds the Mystery skull's home page that Vivi set up to get more clients, using an excuse of an important client Naru moves the SPR to the country the Mystery skulls are in in order to find Mai, he eventually finds them when the Mystery skulls and SPR end up working on the same case together.


	68. Jack the Minimoy

**Rise of the Guardians and Arthur and the invisibles**

A century after become a spirit Jack Frost comes across a way to access the world of the Minimoys and accidently becomes one himself without knowing how, stuck as 2mm tall Jack travels around learning the ins and outs of his new size, he eventually stumbles across a colony of Minimoys who take him in. In his new home with the Minimoys Jack finds acceptance and companionship that he never had when he was his regular size, he is taught the way Minimoys live, how to survive being so small and how to fight. Jack and the Minimoys eventually learn of a way to return Jack to normal and manage to get it but after reflecting on how his life has been with the Minimoys and how it was before being with them he decides to stay as a Minimoy with them.


	69. A girl and her animatronic friends

**Five nights at Freddy's**

**For this AU I'm using the storyline that CreepsMcPasta theorised for the game which includes FnaF1 being a prequel to FnaF2, the victim of the Bite of '87 being one of the staff rather than a child, etc. The theory he comes up with make a lot of sense so I recommend any fans of the games check out the videos he made, just search for his name along with the game on YouTube and you'll find some videos where he discusses and give his own theories of the storyline for the game. This story takes place during the first game.**

Katie is a young woman looking for a job and finds one at the pizzeria, her job mostly consists of cleaning up after and helping entertain the children and occasionally supplying maintenance to the animatronics, Katie isn't very social with anyone but children and so likes to be on her own during her breaks, she eventually finds the perfect solitude in the shutdown pirate cove. During one of her breaks in pirate cove Katie finds Foxy and has fond memories of him from when she was a child, depressed by his state of disrepair Katie spends many of her brakes slowly repairing Foxy.

One day Katie hears that the manager is struggling with the pizzeria funds and so suggests that they bring back Foxy, she recollects that Foxy was quite popular before the bite, when the manager worries about how the parent react Katie suggest that Foxy doesn't preform alone. The manager likes the idea and decides to make Katie part of Foxy's act, though initially hesitant she eventually agrees. Thanks to Katie's work on Foxy he is ready to preform in a relatively short amount of time, the two start preforming together with Katie dressed in pirate gear and pretending to be the first mate of Captain Foxy.

A few months pass and the reopened pirate cove proves to be a big success, bringing in more money which allows the pizzeria to be fixed up to look more friendly among other things, though there were some grumblings from those who remembered the Bite of '87 Katie being on stage with him and the children not being allowed within a certain distance eased their minds enough. One night Katie falls asleep in her pirate costume at the pizzeria and doesn't wake up until after midnight when the animatronics become active, she quickly funs into the animatronics but since she's part of Foxy's act they recognise her pirate costume as a suit and so don't try and stuff her into one of the spare suits which would kill her, after calming down over the revelation that the animatronics had come to life Katie starts talking with them and find out things about them, mostly that Foxy was grateful for her fixing him up, convincing the manager to bring him back and preforming with him, after that Katie occasionally stays after midnight to talk with the animatronics and becomes friends with them.

One day the manager tells Katie that she and Foxy will be getting a new animatronic preforming with them, he says that he found it for a very cheap price due to how banged up it is, he charges Katie with fixing up the animatronic and getting it ready to preform as a pirate since she did such a good job with Foxy. The new animatronic arrives and Katie gets to work fixing it up using some parts the manager bought for her to use and some spare parts that are for the other animatronics, she eventually manages it and all that's left is for someone else to fill in the new animatronic's programming. After she finished repairing the animatronic Katie goes home but ends up tragically dying in a hit and run, after dying her soul attaches itself to the animatronic she had worked on, so when she wakes up she find out she's like Freddy and the others now.

Katie eventually becomes settled in her new life as an animatronic and continues to perform with Foxy though no one but the other animatronics and the programmer know who she really is, thanks to the programming she now has Katie is able to play an accordion and instantly know songs, stories, remember names, etc. Katie stops the other animatronics from shoving the night guards into the suits as she remembers that they aren't endoskeletons but as the months pass she slowly forgets about her life as a human and eventually joins the others in thinking that anyone at the pizzeria after midnight is an endoskeleton, thankfully she had enough of a mind before loosing her memory to leave the guards messages explaining the situation and giving tips on how to survive each of the nights.


	70. Life without a cutie mark

**My little Pony: Friendship is magic**

**I'm not a die hard fan of MLP so please excuse me if I get some things about the show wrong.**

The cutie map calls Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity to a part of Equestria, when they get there they find an underground cave system where a small colony of different types of ponies live, they are shocked to discover that all of the ponies have blank flanks. They befriend one of the ponies who then explains to them about the colony; everyone who lives there has a blank flank because their cutie marks never appeared, they eventually abandoned wherever they lived after no longer being able to bare the shame and/or teasing from other ponies and would stumble upon the cave, the pony explains that the cave they live in seems to draw those who are lost. The colony has no leader because they have no need for one, the amount of ponies there is small enough that any decisions can just be voted on rather than one pony making the decisions, every pony has a job and whenever a new pony comes the ponies already living there help them set up a home and give them a job depending on their age and what they're best suited for, for example the farmers would tend to the crops and then distribute them throughout the colony in return for being supported other ways like being given clothes by the weavers, etc. When asked how the colony can be self-sustaining the pony answers that a stream running through the cave supplies clean water to them and minerals to the earth for strong and healthy crops, light is provided from crystals that are embedded into the walls of the cave, and the cave is the perfect temperature all year round.

Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity there are confused as to why the cutie map called them to the colony since there doesn't seem to be a problem, the cutie mark-less ponies don't seem to be under any control, they are happy and content in their little colony, when asked the ponies admit that while at first they were upset at not having their cutie marks they have come to accept it and view it as not being able to be defined as one talent, their way of living isn't being threatened, and they aren't hostile in any way. They finally realise the problem when they suggest them the colony let themselves be known so they can do things such as trade and have friends outside of the colony, the ponies react with fear at the suggestion. The pony who has been guiding them explains that they are afraid of the outside world because of their experiences, they're alright with one or two ponies like Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity stopping by every so often but there are afraid of what would happen if a significant number of ponies knew about them and decided to visit for the novelty of seeing their blank flanks and so many tourists could possibly disrupt the delicate ecosystem they have. The three ponies know that they are there to get the colony to open up their boarders more but have difficulty figuring out how since the ponies are content in their lives and think they have nothing to gain from letting Equestria know that they are there.

It's Fluttershy who talks to the ponies, using her own experiences as example, telling the mark-less ponies that while shutting themselves away from ponies may give a sense of safeness it is better to face the danger in order to prosper, she explains about how she was before meeting the rest of the mane 6 and how far she has come since becoming friends with them. Applejack then explains that since their ecosystem is so fragile that there shouldn't depend on it, the stream that provides so much for their colony could one day dry up and then they'd have no clean water or minerals for their plants.

The mark-less ponies see their point but still don't know how they could do about doing so without openly broadcasting that they're there and they don't feel safe doing that yet. Rarity says that the first thing they should try is long distance trading with other small settlements and Ponyville, she says that she love the fabric that the weavers produce and would love to take some with her to use in her designs and Applejack says that she hasn't seen a lot of their crops anywhere else in Equestria, so the colony should try trading some of these things off for things they could use, and they could slowly turn the trading into a business and from there slowly make their colony know, etc.

So the cutie mark-less ponies slowly leave their colony to trade their goods with other small settlements and slowly let those they trade with know that they don't have cutie marks, they mostly trade good as they don't use money as of yet and eventually elect a leader as their trading business calls need for a leader; the leader being someone the ponies had already turned to for a lot of decisions before. And the mark-less ponies begin adventuring out into Equestria again.


	71. Lost island of hippogriffs

**My little pony: Friendship is magic**

**As far as I know hippogriffs haven't been featured in the show yet so right now this story idea is still possible.**

Long ago there was a floating island in the sky, living on that island were a population of Hippogriffs, because they had the flanks of ponies they were able to get cutie marks like ponies. One day a terrible storm swept the land and when it had fished the island of hippogriffs had vanished and could not be found. Many years later the mane 6 get a call from the cutie map, they follow it to where it says to go and find the floating island. When the mane 6 meet some hippogriffs they find out that they are unaware of how many years have past, as far as they know they were only just recovering from the storm that had flung their island into chaos, Twilight speculate that the storm somehow flung the island into the future.

The mane 6 take the hippogriff leaders to Celestia and Luna and explain to them that many years had passed since the storm and that the hippogriffs had been considered extinct. The princesses and mane 6 then help reintegrate the hippogriffs back into society and update them on recent events.

**Bonus points if you add Silver Quill to the story (he's a mlp reviewer who uses an animated hippogriff during his reviews for those who don't know).**


	72. Winter Dreams

**Winter Dreams**

**Those who have read my other stories will know that I have a RotG fanfiction of the same title as this idea, this is because this is an idea for a rewrite of that story. Looking back at that story I realise that it isn't that good to begin with and a lot of things in it are too silly, it may be one of my most popular stories but I attribute that to writing it during the time that RotG was so popular that more that three pages worth of fanfiction were being wrote a day. My characters and way of writing has also changed since that story, for example the characters of the Muses have been changed and are more fleshed out since I first created them. So I've decided to come up with a rewrite for Winter Dreams and put it here until I can get around to writing it or if someone else wants to write it.**

* * *

Long ago the ancient gods existed and ruled over the lands, but as belief in them died out they slowly began to fade away into the nothingness they first came from, the gods grew desperate and so to save their legacy they channelled their power into magical crystals that were then crafted into different forms of jewellery that could give their wearer untold power. The Muses are five such wearers of the powerful crystal jewellery, their crystals come from the Greek and Roman gods and take the form of amulets, the amulets grant the Muses long lasting life and youth as well as giving them magical powers such as control over something they call Dream-dust that has many uses. A Muse cannot live forever however, and so when one dies their amulet is passed on to another and they become a Muse; all Muses are young women. Over the years the Muses became protectors of faith, using their abilities to keep belief strong in people's hearts.

Jack Frost is best friends with one of the current Muses named Maria Wild, who is a Shapeshifter and expert swordswoman, the two met not long after they both became spirits and have stuck together over the centuries. Maria is also the head of a gypsy camp full of different spirits and magical creature which Jack occasionally becomes a part of, she had been head of the camp even before becoming a Muse due to already being a Shapeshifter.

When Jack is chosen to be a Guardian Maria is as well, both reject the offer for their own reasons, Maria's being that she's already a Muse and doesn't exactly see eye to eye with the Guardians except for Sandy. But then Maria finds out that Pitch has teamed up with the Sect, a team of spirits who, like the Muses, gained their power from crystal jewellery gifted by the gods but unlike the Muses they decided to use their power to try and rule over the world, so the Muses battled them and eventually sealed them away. But Pitch broke the seal of their cage and set them free in return for an alliance. Though it wasn't the current Muses who fought the Sect they still understand the danger they pose, so after finding out that they're free Maria calls in her sisters to help the Guardians in the battle against Pitch and the Sect.


	73. The child Time Lord

**Doctor Who**

The Doctor, Amy and Rory are on the TARDIS when the Doctor comes down with a bad illness and so the Ponds have to force him to go to bed to rest, when he wakes up they find that he had de-aged into a child. He still has his memories but he acts even more like a child that before, the three try to work out why the Doctor has de-aged but with his new child-like mind set the Doctor has a hard time concentrating on the problem. Not trusting the Doctor alone in the TARDIS the Ponds set up the Doctor in their home and even take him out shopping for clothes to fit his smaller body, they run into many friends and people they know and they accidently end up spinning a story that the Doctor is their adopted child. As time goes on the three discover that the Doctor's memory is starting to fade, he's forgetting about being the Doctor at all, so the Ponds have to hurry up and find out how to change him back before the Doctor forgets everything. The Ponds manage to contact River and tell her about what's happening, she comes over to help with find out how to change the Doctor back, they know they don't have much time left when the Doctor starts referring to Amy and Rory as mum and dad unknowingly, showing that he's starting to believe he really is the Pond's adopted child. As Amy and Rory continue to care for the Doctor they realise with guilt that they're happy with the Doctor being a child and pretending that he's their child, it's brought them a sense of being a normal happy family. No matter how happy it makes them they know that the Doctor can't stay a child. Amy, Rory and River eventually find out how to change the Doctor and do so with the child Doctor only vaguely remembering being who he is, after being changed back the Doctor sleeps while he regains all the memories he had lost and the Pond watch over him.


	74. Runs in the family

**El Tigre**

Manny is fighting a super villain when he is helped out by another super powered teen who calls herself La Lynx, together they defeat the villain and she then disappears. When Manny arrives home afterwards he find that his father's sister and her family are visiting, something he totally forgot about, the family consists of Rodolfo's sister Isabella, her husband Pablo, their 15 year old son Diego, their 13 year old daughter named Cassandra, and their 1 year old daughter Grace. The parents leave the children to plan while they catch up but Diego quickly ditches them leaving Cassandra and Manny on their own, while with the adults Cassandra acted very sweet and well behaved but with just Manny she reveals that she likes to cause chaos, so Manny takes her to meet up with Frida so they can cause trouble together. Not long after a new villain arrives calling himself Fantasma, Manny transforms into El Tigre and to his surprise Cassandra uses the necklace she has to transform into La Lynx, the two work together to fight Fantansma with the villain and La Lynx trading banter to show they are familiar with each other, eventually Fantasma is forced into retreat.

Cassandra reveals to Manny and Frida that the necklace that turns her into La Lynx was given to her by a strange lady after she pretended to be a starving woman and Cass gave her some food, stating that it was a blessing that was rightfully hers, the necklace then turned her into La Lynx. Like El Tigre she has not decided as to whether she wants to be a hero or a villain since she loves to help others but at the same time she also loves to cause chaos and win by any means. Fantasma is La Lynx's arch nemesis and popped up at the same she did, both end up fighting quite a lot since where Cass is from there are fewer super villains and crooks, Manny get the feeling that there's more to Fantasma than Cass is letting on but is soon distracted by the arcade. When they get home Manny is about to talk about him and Cass taking on Fantasma when Cass stops him and drags him back to his room, she reveals to Manny and Frida that her parents don't know that she's La Lynx and she doesn't want to tell them because they don't approve of superheroes or villains and have shown open distaste for her alter ego, Isabella and Pablo can only stand Rodolfo, Grandpapi and Manny because they're family but still try constantly to get them to give up their superhero/villain ways.

While Cass's family stays in Miracle City La Lynx continues to fight with El Tigre, whether it be fighting villains with White Pandara or causing chaos with Puma Loco, though both adults do not know who she really is. Cass also attends school with Manny and Frida during her stay, thanks to her kind and cute act Cass is able to get out of any trouble she causes and even manages to get Manny and Frieda out of trouble because of how much the teachers believe she is good. While fighting a multitude of villains that they are having trouble with La Lynx orders two highly caffeinated coffees with extra sugar and adds a sprinkle of catnip to both, she gives one to El Tigre and when he shows reluctance at drinking it because his dad told him not to drink coffee La Lynx stamps on his foot and forces him to drink it before downing her own, the coffee then makes them super hyper and they are able to take down the villains while causing destruction before passing out from their caffeine crash.

The day before Cass and her family leave the city Fantasma attacks and Cass is forced to transform in front of her family, she then reveals Fantasma to be her brother Diego, after defeating her brother the siblings are forced to tell their parents about their powers and alter egos. Diego also received a mystical object of power in the form of a ring but all previous owners of the ring were evil and so it also influenced him to be evil while powered up, the Lynx necklace and Fantasma ring are symbiotically linked and will always pop up through history together. Isabella and Pablo try to force their children to quit and hand over their mystical items but the children reject. Working together for a rare occasion the two transform into La Lynx and Fantasma and run off together to find a new city to fight against each other in, as they fly away they promise to write.


	75. Out of control

**El Tigre**

While cleaning up the attic as punishment by his dad Manny discovers the journal of the original El Tigre, in it he finds a record of all the powers the belt could grant its wearer, most of the journal is unreadable but Manny is able to make out one of the powers that shows how to get in contact with their inner tiger spirit but it is labelled as incredibly dangerous and to only be used in an emergency. Just then a mass breakout of villains is reported and Manny and his dad rush to stop them, the amount of villains prove too much so Manny decides to use the power he found in the journal, he summons a large green spectral tiger that he controls from where he floats inside to beat up all of the villains, after using the attack he is very exhausted but otherwise okay. As the days go by strange things start happening to Manny, while fighting he starts fighting more using his instincts and has the urge to growl more, he goes to sleep and wakes up to find himself as El Tigre even if he had taken off the belt, his senses are improved, he sleeps at random intervals and starts to act more violent, when he and Frida notice this they wonder what's going on and Frida writes it off as his powers growing which prompts him to tell her about the journal.

Things get to much when Manny start blacking out and coming to as El Tigre and having no memory of whatever he has previously done, so he tells his dad and Grandpapi about what is happening to him. After the discussion Rodolfo decides that Manny needs to be separated from his belt and the El Tigre powers until they can fix what is happening, Manny reacts violently and once again blacks out, while blacked out the tiger spirit within him takes over and transforms and attacks his family. When Manny comes to and sees the damage he has done he runs off into the desert.

The rest of the Riveras and Frida go to find Manny but when they finally do Manny has already been completely taken over by his tiger spirit from the grief of what he has done, he acts completely like an animal but still uses his powers. After a long fight they eventually manage to trap Manny but are still completely at a loss as to how to bring him back as they can't even get him to de-power. Frida has an idea and call in some of Manny's super powered cousins **(read the last story idea for those characters)**, La Lynx and Fantasma, both have powers that when used together will allow someone to be able to enter another's mind, Frida's plan is to go into Manny's mind and bring him back from wherever he is lost in his mind.

The Riveras and Frida go into Manny's mind while La Lynx and Fantasma keep the link between their mind stable and protect them from anyone who would take advantage of their vulnerability. While searching through his mind his family and Frida learn a lot about Manny that he has kept hidden for personal reasons such as his insecurities and problems he has had as a hero, they eventually find him and bring him back to the forefront of his mind which allows him to regain control again. While Manny is still in control the Riveras, including the cousins, use their own mystical items to seal away the extra power back into the El Tigre belt buckle, the attack Manny had performed had overloaded the buckle and caused all the power to flow into him at once when he wasn't strong enough to control it so it took him over.


	76. Family reunion

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**This idea is a sequel to my other MLP story idea, Life without a cutie mark, so if you haven't read that or can't remember it I suggest you go back and read it.**

Rarity is visiting the village in the caves that she, Applejack and Fluttershy had helped out when the cutie map directed them there, she's going to pick up some special fabric and gems and Twilight decides to tag along to see the village for herself. When the two ponies get there they meet with one of the ponies named Kind Virtue who reveals she has gained her cutie mark along with a couple of others in the village since Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy helped them, despite gaining their cutie marks Kind Virtue and the other ponies had decided to stay in the village. Twilight makes good friends with Kind Virtue as they bond over their love for books and other things, eventually Rarity and Twilight have to leave but they promise to stay in touch.

A few weeks after that Twilight meets with Cadence to just talk with each other and talks about the village and Kind Virtue, at that moment Shining Armour overhears and recognises the name, he explains to Twilight that Kind Virtue is the little sister of one of his best friends, Noble Virtue, who ran away after being bullied too much. Noble Virtue is ecstatic when he hears about his sister being alright and asks Twilight to take him to the village so he can see her, she does so and the two siblings have a touching reunion.


	77. Lost to time

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**See this in my Story Dump fanfiction**

Shifter is from a time before Celestia and Luna's rule, she is a Puca, which is a shape changer who can change themselves into any type of pony (earth, unicorn, Pegasus, sea, etc.). Puca were once plentiful all throughout the world but eventually all died out, except for Shifter, for unknown reasons. Though Pucas are shape changers like changelings that is where the similarities end, they can't copy the looks of others around them only change what species they look like, they don't feed off emotions like love but rather magic itself, they are beings of light and magic, though there is a theory that they may be the ancestors of changelings. When Shifter realised her race was becoming extinct she used her magic to form a crystal around herself and went into a deep sleep, the crystal she was it would keep her safe and alive, her resting place was the Puca temple. Over the years the Puca temple became lost and forgotten and Shifter along with it, so she slept on inside the crystal for over a millennia.

In present day a relic created by the Pucas is discovered and is accidently activated and goes out of control, and all attempts to stop it are futile. Discord is called in to try and stop it but the relic reacts violently to him and doesn't stop, Discord is at least able to identify the relic as belonging to the Puca race before he disappears. After looking through some ancient scrolls Twilight is able to find some text that references the last known location of the temple, so the Mane 6 set out to find the temple in hopes of finding out how to stop the relic while the princesses keep it contained as best as they can. After some searching they eventually find the temple, Twilight finds plenty of scrolls and writing on the walls but she is unable to translate any of it as the Puca had their own language, they stumble across Shifter in the crystal and using their magic they are able to wake Shifter who shatters her crystal to get out. After introducing themselves Twilight explains the situation about the Puca relic, Shifter agrees to come with them and easily deactivates the relic, she then explains that the relic is actually a training tool for young Puca to get better control of their magic and that it went out of control because it only reacts to Puca magic, the reason it reacted so violently to Discord is because his magic and Puca magic are similar but on opposite ends of the spectrum of magic.

Shifter is amazed by the world and how much it has changed as she had slept, so she decided to stay rather than go back to her sleep in the crystal. Twilight offers to let Shifter stay in her castle and Shifter accepts though she only stays in the castle occasionally with the rest of her time spent constantly travelling the world or restoring the temple. In return for her kindness Shifter teaches Twilight her language so that she can read the scrolls in the temple, Shifter doesn't allow anything to leave the temple however so when Twilight wants to read the scrolls she has to travel to the temple.

**If you look it up you'll find that a Puca is a Shapeshifter from Celtic mythology that commonly changes into a horse, goat or rabbit; so I think the name fits. I have another idea to fit into the story but I'm adding it here for those who don't like it or have their own headcannon, in this idea Discord is a Puca that became corrupted.**


	78. Not just a game anymore

**Runescape**

A group of friends are playing on Runescape when each of them get a pop up inviting them to be part of an exclusive gaming experience, they click on it and somehow end up unleashing the world of Runescape into the real world get transformed into their player avatars. Only they can see the creatures and people from the gaming world as they are, to normal people they appear as just people or some sort of animal, but they still act as programed and cause trouble. The friends then get messages telling them that it is their job to return all of the game characters to Runescape using the abilities and weapons they have as their player avatars, this can usually just be achieved by killing the monsters though, the catch is that the rules of Runescape still apply such as with the levels, this means that the friends have to get their XP levels up if they want to kill some monsters or wield certain weapons, etc. The friends can change into their avatars and back to normal at will and can still play Runescape and build their XP that way, but whenever one of the game characters in found or they attack they have to go stop them.


	79. If it went differently

**Teenage mutant ninja turtles (2012)**

When the Shredder attacks Yoshi and Tang Shen's home Yoshi is killed while Shen survives, the Shredder doesn't know this and think both are dead and takes Miwa. Grieving over the loss of her family and afraid of the Shredder finding out she is still alive Shen flees to America and changes her name, once in America Shen finds out that she is pregnant with another daughter, she gives birth and names her Akiko. A little while after Akiko is born Shen buys four baby turtles as pets and runs into the Kranng, she fights them off and causes them to drop the ooze they were carrying, Shen manages to avoid being hit by the ooze but the baby turtles are hit and end up mutating. Shen takes the mutated turtles home and raises them along with her daughter, she names them after the renaissance masters and keeps them a secret from the rest of the world. As her children grow Shen teaches them ninjitsu and home schools the boys while Akiko goes to school and ends up becoming friends with April.

When the boys turn 15 Shen finally allows them to leave the house without her supervision, though Akiko still goes with them, they then run into the Kranng and start having more confrontations with them. When the Shredder sees the five siblings fighting he recognises Yoshi's fighting style and believes that Yoshi survived to teach them and not Shen, when the five teens and Shen realise this they go along with the ruse to prevent Shredder looking for Shen. When Akiko meets Karai they feel a connection towards each other but don't understand why, this leads to multiple confrontations between them as Karai gets more and more frustrated with trying to work out the missing link and sometimes actively looks for Akiko, it isn't until Shen and her children find out that Karai is Miwa that Akiko realises the connection is because they are sisters. Akiko wants to tell Karai that they are sisters but Shen says that she can't because if Shredder found out not only would she be in more danger from him and he would work out that Shen was still alive since Akiko wasn't born when Shredder had attacked.

While out on patrol Akiko discovers a small cute mutant which looks like it might have been some sort of rodent before being mutated, the small creature becomes attached to Akiko so she decides to keep it as a pet and names it Coco. When Akiko is in danger when Coco is with her the small mutant reveals that it has two forms with the second being a big beast with sharp claws and teeth, it attacks the ones threatening Akiko before turning back to it's usual form and being extremely tired. Donatello theorises that Coco's secondary form takes a lot of energy to maintain and only transforms when it or someone it cares about is threatened, so they can't just Coco to solve their problems.

* * *

Akiko has short black hair and was born with a condition that gives her purple eyes, so during the day she has to wear coloured contacts to disguise her real eye colour while having her normal eye colour for when she's out with her brothers. Her kunoichi outfit is grey and dark-blue, it is a sleeveless one-piece body suit and long legs, she wears arm length fingerless gloves with padding, and a mask over the lower part of her face. Her main weapon is a naginata, she is also well trained with a bow but it isn't very good for the usual close-combat fighting, and she also carries around an axe and a few kunai for secondary weapons.

Akiko is fairly smart but prefers to spend her time day-dreaming rather than learning, most of her knowledge comes from what she learns from watching TV or going on the internet, she loves mythology and folklore and her main hobby is art. She is the big sister to the turtles and is usually the one, after Shen, that they confide in about the troubles because of her understanding and kind nature, she is usually the calming agent and is the main one to defuse the arguments between her brothers. She has a bad habit of opening her mouth before thinking and so ends up saying things without meaning or saying things that don't make sense to others, she can also get so caught up in what she's doing that she goes off into her own world until someone shakes her out of it.

Akiko dislikes violence and so doesn't like to fight outside of training unless she has to. This reflects in her fighting style where she play defensive as she analysis her opponent to work out the least violent and most efficient of taking them down before moving into attack, but when there is no time to play defensive and analyse her opponent she trusts her instincts to guide her in the fight while she does her best to come up with a strategy. Akiko also works best when she is calm and focused, her best way to do this is to listen to music when she trains or fights.


	80. The consequence of actions

**Thunder and the house of magic**

After everything settles down after the whole ordeal with Daniel trying to sell then demolish the house Thunder is still struggling in his new home, he is very uncomfortable around Jack and Maggie because of their actions towards him and he still has abandonment issues from his old owners just leaving him out on the street. Thunder spends most of his time with the toys while trying his best to stay away from the other animals, since the toys never tried to hurt him and were nice to him, and even Lawrence sometimes as he can't help but feel that if he gets too attached he'll get thrown out again. Thunder never tells anyone but he has constant nightmares about his abandonment, Jack and Maggie's attempts to get him to leave and Daniel's attempts to kill him, the nightmares get so bad that he eats and sleeps less and less, the toys take notice and alert Lawrence who takes him to the vet, the vet prescribes Thunder some medicine but he refuses to take it willingly and has to be forced or tricked into eating the pills. Lawrence then gathers his toys and animals and explains to them that Thunder is very ill and they need to help him, after Jack and Maggie witness Thunder waking up from another nightmare they finally understand how damaging their actions towards the cat were and realise how cruel they were to a cat that had barely even stopped being a kitten, so they try their best to make it up to Thunder and with the help of the toys and Lawrence get the cat over his issues.


	81. Digital Mystery

**Gravity falls and Digimon**

It's a normal, well as normal as you can get, day in Gravity falls when a portal to the Digital world opens up and the Pines family, Soos and Wendy get sucked into it. Everyone but Dipper and Mabel are confused about the new world, even Stanford remarks that he's never seen anything like the Digital world before, the group soon run into Digimon but Dipper and Mabel seem to have knowledge of them and know they aren't hostile, even referring to them by name, when they spot a feral Digimon they also name it and tell everyone to run. The two Stans demand an explanation from Dipper and Mabel and in return the twins show off their digivices showing that they are digi-destined, they explain that they were sucked into the Digital world along with some other kids only a few years ago and given Digimon partners to help protect them and defeat evil Digimon. Dipper explain they he and Mabel need to find their partners or at least some friendly Digimon they know if they are going to survive such a dangerous place as the Digital world, thankfully their Digivices can lead them to their partners so they find them in a village along with the other digi-destined and their partners. In the village the digi-destined further explain to the adults and teenager about their adventures in the Digital world and the dangers they faced, how with each main villain they had to get their partners to evolve to the next level and formed a strong bond with their partners, the Stans, Wendy and even Soos are shocked by it all but the digi-destined are so used to the life or death situations they got into that they don't really see it as a big deal anymore, they even look back and laugh at moments that bring horror to the others. The digi-destined find out that they have been brought back to the Digital world because the barrier between the worlds has been weakened, after a gruelling battle with a powerful evil Digimon trying to take advantage of the weak barrier and crossover into the human world and revealing to the Stans, Wendy and Soos that the digi-destined fuse with their Digimon to become their most powerful forms they win and strengthen the barrier. The humans then all get sent back home and Dipper and Mabel have to deal with the repercussions of the secrets that they kept.

Dipper and Mabel's Digimon partners can be anything but I imagine that their partners would also be twins in some way like their partners being a Terriermon and Lopmon or Coronamon and Lunamon.


	82. What is missing

**Hannibal**

Jack and his team get a case that involves a series of murders when two sets of bodies are found with similar injuries, one set of bodies are females into their late teens that have all been blinded before their death and the other set are males with no visible link other than them being in their twenties to thirties, both sets have a link of looking similar. When Will goes into the mind of the killer he finds that the dead people were dead because they did not behave and so they were killed, they were meant to be part of something special but they rejected it. When looking into the dead females they find that all of them had been blinded by someone who was most likely the killer; all of them had been abducted in someway a month or two before their deaths. There are more male bodies than female and the latest kill female to die died long before the latest male to die, Will theorises that this is because the last female the killer abducted decided to behave, after some research they determine that the last female the killer kidnapped, and is still missing, was 17 year-old Beth Lamberts. The team work out that the killer has probably lost two people, probably a son and daughter, and kidnaps people to replace them but kills them because they don't behave how he wants them too.

Will is heading home when he's struck over the back of the head, he wakes up to find himself strapped down on a bed with a blinded Beth sitting by him. Beth explains to him what he had already suspected, that they have been abducted by a man who lost his son and daughter to an accident and so kidnaps people who look similar to them to take their place and blinds the females because his daughter was blind, Beth warns Will that he must behave and pretend to be the man's son and her brother or he'll kill him and find another to replace him, she tells him to call her Cassidy and respond to the name Nick around the man as those were names of his children. Will takes Beth advise and goes along with the man's twisted sense of reality until they are rescued.

The team manage to identify the killer as Jamie Davidson as he matches the description of having two children that died and the daughter being blind, but when they raid the house they find it abandoned. It takes a few days but they eventually find a lead to Davidson's location and rescue Will and Beth but not before Davidson manages to injure them both. In hospital Will frequently visits Beth after he is able to get out of bed and just talks with her and helps her get ready to face the world with her new blindness, before she is taken to another hospital closer to where she lives she tells Will that he was a good big brother.


	83. Spirit of freedom

**Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron and Rise of the Guardians**

In the old west the horse known as Spirit is dying of old age, before he dies the Man in the Moon makes him an actual spirit. Spirit becomes the spirit of freedom as he always fought for it and never gave up when he had been captured, like most spirits he can't be seen unless believed in but animals can see him, with his new spirit powers he can fly, go at great speeds on land or in air, he is also given a human form that looks like a native American but he hardly ever uses it unless he needs to speak to other spirits.

Years later Spirit meets the human Jack Frost when he is young and is surprised to learn that the boy can see him, after that Spirits visits him every so often because he can be seen by the boy and Jack reminds him a lot of Little Creek. When Jack drowns and is turned into a winter spirit the horse is there for him, Jack doesn't remember Spirit but stays with him as he offers plenty of comfort from not being seen and looks after him while at the same time being very playful. After that Spirit and Jack travel the world together for the next 300 years until Jack is called upon to become a Guardian. Spirit and Aster also hold a grudge against each other but neither will reveal why.


	84. The Old lady

**Rise of the Guardians**

Long ago there was a woman who lost her children and killed herself in her grief, but she became a spirit rather than passing on and started to kidnap lost children to fill the void her own children left. She would wipe their minds of all memories they had before her and say she was their mother, the spell she cast kept them happy and made them constantly forgot things other than that she was their mother and also slow down their aging, but the children would never last. The children would eventually grow too old and she would cast them out of kill them or they fade as their soul becomes a permanent part of her home. She became known in the spirit world as simply the Old lady. Her lair to where she took the children looked like a simple cottage that was much bigger on the inside to fit the children and a huge garden decorated with beautiful flowers and trees and a large pond, the location of her lair also constantly changes to avoid the Guardians hunting her down and taking away her children.

A few decades after Jack Frost is born and starts wondering the world the Old lady finds him and offers him a home with her that he accepts, when he goes with her she cast her magic on him which quickly makes him forget the loneliness and hollow feeling of not being seen, the longer he stays the more he sees the Old lady as his mother and the other children she kidnapped as his siblings. As the years go by Jack stays in the Old Lady's lair in ignorant happiness, unaware of anything outside his home and not knowing or caring how much time has passed, he becomes a big brother to all the other children but doesn't notice when the Old lady gets rid of one or one fades because of the magic keeping him and the children in ignorance. Because Jack doesn't age he is able to stay with the Old lady forever, something she is very happy about.

But the Man in the Moon eventually tells the Guardians that Jack Frost is their newest member but he is being held captive by the Old lady, the Guardians set up a rescue mission for Jack and the other kidnapped children and decide they need to seal the Old lady away so she can't take anymore children.


	85. The magic animatronics

**Harry Potter and Five nights at Freddy's**

Before the events on Halloween Sirius Black had a daughter with a woman and named her Artemis, the mother died soon after birth; Artemis also fit the criteria for the prophecy but was disregarded because she was a girl and they thought the prophecy was referring to a boy. On the night of the attack James and Lilly are babysitting Artemis along with Harry when Voldemort attacks, when he tries to kill the children Lilly's sacrifice protects them. After the attack Dumbledore orders Hagrid to bring both babies to him as he believes Sirius is the traitor and so wants to keep his daughter away from him, despite Sirius' protests Hagrid manages to take both children while Sirius goes after Pettigrew. Dumbledore places Artemis with the Dursleys as well as he believes she would be safest there and away from the remaining Blacks who would try to claim her.

Years later Harry and Artemis are heavily abused by the Dursleys and have to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs together. On Dudley's birthday he gets taken to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria and the Dursleys reluctantly bring the Harry and Artemis along as they couldn't find anyone to take them, that day is also the day the Purple Guy lures the children away using a Golden Bonnie suit to kill them and Harry is one of those children. Wondering where Harry is Artemis goes looking and finds Harry and the other children dead, unique magic that runs in the Black family line reacts to her distress and she ends up bonding with the Puppet to become one. With her new capabilities granted to her as the Puppet Artemis is able to grant Harry and the other children new life through putting their bodies in the animatronic suits of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy; Harry becoming Foxy. Harry, Artemis and the other three children become the five missing trouble but their bodies are never found as they have become one with the animatronics, they also meet with a fellow sentient animatronic with a ghost inside; it is Golden Freddy with the soul of the child who died in the bite of '87.

When it comes time for Hogwarts Dumbledore is shocked to find out that Harry and Artemis have been missing for over a year and that the Dursleys are happy about it, they had filed the missing persons reports but only to appear caring and worried to their neighbours, they try to find them but are unsuccessful and just have to wait and hope they show up at Hogwarts. Because Artemis bonded with the puppet rather that possessing the animatronic like the other children she is able to change from her animatronic form to her human form though she prefers to stay as the puppet and stay at the pizzeria, because of this Artemis still gets her letter to Hogwarts and decides to go. When Artemis enters Gringotts and informs them who she is they take her to the goblin in charge of the Black family vault who informs her of her inheritance and her father's innocence, the goblins can't do much business with her because her dad is the head of the Black family but is in Azkaban and so can't do anything, they want to prove Sirius' innocence so they can continue doing business with the Blacks and because they had a good relationship with him but the ministry won't listen to them and the proof they need from the Potter family will can't be used because it is sealed. Artemis vows to find a way to prove Sirius' innocence.

While on the train to Hogwarts Artemis makes friends with Hermione, Neville and the Weasley twins, Ron insults her because she is a Black and as far as he is concerned all Blacks are evil. At Hogwarts Artemis is sorted into Ravenclaw before being taken to the Headmaster's office, when talking to the teachers she puts on an act of being traumatised by the deaths and acts distant and like a child, while under this act she explains about the man in the bunny suit taking away her friends and making them red and go to sleep, she doesn't say anything about them becoming the animatronics and pretends to have a breakdown when asked about where she's been for the past year. Dumbledore and the other teachers reluctantly accept that Harry is dead.

Artemis spends her days at Hogwarts but her nights and free time at the pizzeria, she becomes very close friends with Hermione, Neville and the Weasley twins while making enemies with Ron, Draco and getting on Snape's nerves with her act while still doing well with her work. On Halloween Ron upsets Hermione which causes her to go to the toilets, Artemis finds out too late because she was at the pizzeria and arrives in time to see the troll kill her friend, desperate to save her Artemis brings her back to the pizzeria and grants her new life through a cat animatronic that recently arrived. After giving Hermione new life Artemis becomes angry and looks into the reason the troll was in Hogwarts along with her remaining friends, they find out about the stone and using her abilities as the Puppet Artemis quickly retrieves it.

After Artemis find out the stones properties she tries to use it to give proper life back to the children in the animatronics, it partly works and they become a mix of their human and animatronic selves (basically they look human with some animal features and they are still robots but can eat and sleep like people), and like Artemis they are able to change between those forms and their full animatronic forms at will. With the stone they are also able to make endless gold and use it to by the pizzeria off the current owners and fix the pizzeria up.

Because Voldemort could not find the stone he abandons Quirrel and flees Hogwarts. The next year Artemis runs into the confrontation between the Malfoys and Weasleys and sees Lucius slip Tom Riddle's diary into Ginny's caldron, she quickly takes it before Ginny can find it and once she finds out what it is she is quick to destroy it. The next year when Sirius escapes Artemis finds him and he explains to her about Peter Pettigrew, she then grabs the rat and takes him to Dumbledore and tells him that he's Peter, the teachers don't believe her but cast the spell to forcefully turn him back anyway to humour her only for the spell to work and Peter to appear, he is quickly arrested and found guilty while Sirius is declared innocent and is able to get his life back; before that Artemis is not affected by the dementors because of being the Puppet and Remus avoids her because of how she reminds him of Sirius.

With Sirius getting his life back he is quick to get back into his daughter's life and they quickly form a father, daughter bond, Artemis eventually trusts him enough to reveal the truth to him about her and the other animatronics, particularly that she is the Puppet and Harry is Foxy. It takes Sirius a while to accept that his daughter and godson are part animatronic but he eventually does and says that he'll love them no matter what, Sirius even takes over as the head of the pizzeria for them as they were struggling since they were only children and people were starting to ask questions.


	86. From loneliness to happiness

**Rise of the Guardians and the Five nights at Freddy's**

Jack is spreading winter and comes to a rest on top of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, the Puppet finds and mistakes him for the soul of a lost dead child and tries to save him by fusing him with one of the spare animatronic suits, a white wolf called Snowy. When Jack wakes up he is confused and angry at his predicament but when Snowy is brought up to preform for the children Jack finds happiness at finally being seen and having fun with the children, so Jack accepts what happened to him and settles in his new life as an animatronic.

In this universe the pizzeria from the 2nd game never closed down, instead another pizzeria opens up and the original animatronics along with Snowy are sent to be the entertainers while the toy animatronics stay at the first pizzeria. In the new pizzeria the animatronics are restored and preform for the children with Snowy joining Foxy in pirates cove as his first mate, both of them being storytellers for the children. Jack becomes happy and content in his new life, finally being seen and being able to entertain the children, he even makes friends with the other animatronics.

Eventually, the Guardians come for him but are confused when they find him as an animatronic wolf, Jack finds that he can return to being Jack Frost the winter spirit if he's willing to leave the animatronic but he refuses as he prefers his new life even though he can't use his powers as an animatronic. The Guardians refuse to let him go though, they do eventually defeat Pitch without Jack leaving his new body and he returns to the pizzeria without becoming a Guardian.


	87. In the other side of life

**Ingo**

As Sapphire grew up she already knew about Ingo as her dad would sometimes take her along with him when he went, he becomes friends with Faro during her visits. When her dad leaves land for good to live in Ingo he takes Sapphire with him and they both become Mer. A year after their disappearances her mum and Connor have moved away from the cottage because it has too many memories of Sapphire and her dad who they believe is dead, though Connor isn't fully convinced, while visiting the cove Connor meets and becomes friends with Elvira who takes him with her too Ingo though he always eventually leaves for land again. While swimming with Elvira one day Connor meets Sapphire again and is shocked to find that she is Mer, both go back to the cove where Sapphire explains that when their dad took her into Ingo the night they disappeared she hadn't understood at the time that they weren't going back, because of the time difference between Ingo and land and the spell Ingo held over she hadn't realised she had been gone so long and was changing into Mer until it was too late to go back. Connor notices that it's not only Sapphire's body that has been changed, she talks about their mum like she's a distant relative she can't really remember rather than the woman who loved and raised her, sees beauty in anything that belongs to Ingo even if it's something that once belonged to land such as shipwrecks and the sunken islands, does not see the point in many things that are viewed as important on land even when she once viewed them as important herself, etc.

The story then progresses the same as the books only with Sapphire as a Mer through them.


	88. Off to the academy

**Harry Potter**

James and Lilly didn't die when Voldemort attacked, they had left Pettigrew to look after Harry when they had to leave the house, Harry still survives the attack though. Dumbledore convinces the Potters to leave Harry with the Dursleys so he will be safe from the remaining Voldemort supporters and fame, they reluctantly agree and allow Dumbledore to drop Harry off on the Dursley's doorstep. The Dursleys refuse to take Harry so they just abandon him in a back alley where he is quickly found by a girl named Zoe Vale who is a Muse, after realising Harry is magic she takes Harry home with her to take care of him.

The Muses are a group of five ageless women who choose to look like teenagers, the Greek and Roman gods had existed at one point and when they faded their power was passed onto the Muses who became their legacy, though they're no where near as strong as the gods a Muse is still magically strong and controls a substance they call dream-dust which gives them many different capabilities that can depend on which Muse is using it. The Muses were usually ambient about the rest of the world and content to keep to themselves until they decided to check on the magical world, they were shocked by the state but the vows they took when they became Muses stopped them from just using their magic to fix everything, so they decided to create a magical school called Muse academy to give education opportunities for those that are denied it and provide sanctuary. The academy eventually became so popular that the large floating island that it was based on the Muses eventually had to create a town around the academy to keep up with the about of people coming to the academy for sanctuary with their education and jobs, though this wasn't a problem for them as the floating island could expand to whatever size they needed.

Harry is taken to Muse academy which frequently takes in magical orphans, there he is able to learn as he grows up. He makes many friends with many different species of magic users such as werewolves, Imps, Fawns, Vampires, etc. Harry also learns of what his parents did and isn't very happy about them abandoning him on the word of a manipulative old goat like Dumbledore, he's even less happy when he find out they had another child because it makes him believe that they didn't want him. Sirius Black isn't happy with the Potter's actions and cuts off his friendship with them and decides to search for Harry, he doesn't have to search long as he is good friends with another one of the Muses, Maria Wild, who tells him of Harry being at the academy. Maria offers Sirius a job at the academy so he can look after Harry and get away from the corrupt magic world, he accepts and is able to raise Harry.

Elsewhere, Fred and George are playing in the field around their house when they find an injured fairy, they help it and return it to the small fairy village, the two boys form a secret friendship with the fairies. When the fairies eventually have to leave to go far away they leave the boys with a parting gift, they awaken dormant blood in their bodies which turns them into Imps, when Molly finds out she freaks out about them which causes them to run away after being rejected by their mother. After a while living on their own they are found by Melody Cain, another Muse, who takes them to Muse academy where they become friends with Harry. At the same time Neville also runs away after finally having enough of the abuse he suffers at the hands of his relatives with their attempts at forcing magic out of him and calling him a squib, he is soon found by Dora Falcon, another Muse, and is taken to Muse academy. The final Muse, Crysta Leonardo, finds and takes in a set of triplet sisters who's living conditions were very bad, there was Vida Saxton who was a Kitsune, Layla Saxton who was and Angel, and Aria Saxton who was a Siren, because of how they lived and were treated Vida is blind in her left eye, Layla is a mute and Aria almost dies, but they were rescued. All of the abandoned and rescued children become friends at the academy.

Years later the Potters go to pick up Harry but find out what the Dursleys did, they know that Harry is still alive because he is still the Potter heir but they can't find him, they search constantly for Harry but are never able to find him. When the Tri-Wizard tournament rolls around Harry's name come out of the Goblet forcing him to come to Hogwarts to compete, some of the Muses and a portion of Muse academy also come with him to show their support like the other school, this includes all of his friends. James and Lilly try to reconnect with their son but Harry actively avoids them because he is still upset about them abandoning him, Ginny is happy to see her brothers again who both have a relationship with the Saxton triplets. Dumbledore tries to get the Muses to return Harry, Neville and the Weasley twins to their families so they can be enrolled in Hogwarts but is refused, and with how much power they have the Ministry can't just arrest them to get their way.


	89. Crossing worlds

**Bionicle**

Just before Makuta is defeated for good he pulls one last trick up his sleeve and manages to open a portal using some stolen power from Brutaka to try and escape, he is defeated before he can go through but the Toa Nuva are pulled through the portal instead. The Toa end up on Earth where they are stripped of their powers and reborn as human children, they grow up with no memories of their past life and believe they are just normal children. This changes one day when one of the Toa finds their mask and puts it on, the mask transforms them into their Bionicle form and returns a few memories to them but not enough for them to understand what any of it means; back on Spherus Magna the other Bionicle manage to pick up the energy spike of the Toa and start work on making a portal to bring the Toa Nuva home.

One by one each of the Toa recover their masks, their memories slowly returning in bits and pieces, they also all eventually reunite and are able to work out enough of their memories to know that they knew each other. Everything is fine until the Toa's enemies start popping up in the real world, creatures like the Rahkshi were also sucked into the portal but didn't make it all the way through before it closed leaving them stuck in a void between the two worlds until the reawakening of the Toa allowed them to push all the way through, so the Toa have to fight off the creatures with the powers they don't really know how to use yet since their memories haven't fully returned. The Toa are able to beat the creatures and relearn their abilities and gain more of their memories back, the Bionicle of Spherus Magma are eventually able to contact the Toa to bring them home, the Toa are able to separate their human halves from their Bionicle halves so their human sides don't have to leave their families and friends, the Toa then return home after making sure all of the creatures are defeated.


	90. Operation: MAGIC

**Harry Potter and Codename Kids next door**

The KND exist in the magical world too. A few years before going to Hogwarts Harry became a KND operative with the codename Numbuh 001, when he became an operative he learned about magic and who he was as the sector he ended up in was made up of magic users. Harry's fellow operatives are made up of people who are also from Hogwarts, including Hermione (3.14), Ron (002), Neville (003), Luna (004), and a few others. Fred and George were also operatives ( both being 808) before they became to old and were decommissioned, though they didn't actually have their memories wiped and they instead went undercover for the KND. Dumbledore has no idea about KND along with the rest of the teachers even though there have been other operatives before them (the Marauders being an example), there are also children in the school who know of the KND but are their enemies and the two sides fight a silent war right under the teachers' noses them the adults being none the wiser.

The numbuhs were made up on the spot and can be changed for something better if you want, though Hermione's is a reference to the first 3 numbers of pi to go with her smarts and Fred and George's is to match them being twins since the other twins in the KND have 8 in their numbuhs and the same numbuh but with a and b to differentiate between them.


	91. Power Rangers idea

**Power Rangers**

Long ago there existed a group of warriors who fought a great battle along with many others that spanned the entire galaxy and even beyond, the great battle was won but the warriors were lost. However, their power survived and was passed down through their children and so on, but they were never able to access the power inside of them and the power was soon forgotten about. One of the female warriors did survive but her power was weakened as a result of the battle, unable to face the world without her fellow warriors and friends she used what she could of her power to go into a deep sleep, her magic also keeping her from aging.

Many millennia pass and the female warrior is awakened by the release of energy from Zordon when he sacrifices himself to defeat the United alliance of evil and stop the invasion of earth, after seeing what has changed in the world she spends the next decade or so catching herself up on history and exploring the globe, unable to leave any further than the moon thanks to no longer having the technology or power to do so, she also likes to keep a close eye on each of the Ranger teams that crop up to defend against evil. The female warrior chooses a new name for herself as she believes her old name represents all she has lost and that choosing a new name gives her a new start, she simply calls herself Muse. After a prophetic dream about an approaching danger Muse decides to construct her own Ranger team in case the new threat emerges and no new team appears or an old team steps up to fight, she bases the power for the morphers off of the power the warriors had, as each of them had a crystal to channel their power and Muse ended up with all of them, she uses a crystal for each of the morphers but the main hold back of doing this is that they will only work for someone who is a descendant of one of the warriors and has enough power locked away inside of them that it can be unlocked and used for the morphers. After finishing the morphers Muse sends them out into the world, knowing that they'd eventually find their way to the person destined to wield them and that they'd activate when the time is right.

A year after the morphers were sent out into the world each of them has found a unwitting host who keep them on at all times though they don't know why as they have no obvious functions and won't activate until a treat arises that requires the Rangers. Though her own crystal Muse is able to track the other crystals and therefore the yet-to-be Rangers, she keeps tabs on each of them and finds out general information about them. The threat that activates the morphers eventually happens and they start attacking the earth.

History of the evil forces - There is a place that exists outside of the world known only to those that call it home, they call it the land of the forgotten because many things that become lost and forgotten in the human world end up there; this such as toys and other items that were once of value, etc. In this land these objects can gain new forms and sentence based on the left over emotions and sentimental value they once held to their former owners (this means almost all the toys that belonged to children at one point or another gain new forms and sentience), some of them can be very powerful and some not so much, it depends on how much emotion and sentimental value was put into them. Over time one of these beings became leader of the land of the forgotten and was the most powerful, it took the name of the Puppet Master and it held an ever-growing hatred for humanity for being abandoned and promised to make the humans pay using the other beings of the land. The Puppet Master eventually finds a weak point between the two worlds and forces it open allowing it to send its forces slowly through to attack the human world.

The morphers guide each of the chosen people to Muse where she explains about the villains (she had been researching the land of the forgotten after having dreams about it) and how they have been chosen to combat the evil by becoming Power Rangers, though hesitant at first they are eventually convinced and become Rangers to defend against the Puppet Master and its minions. With information gathered from previous Ranger teams Muse is able to construct zords for her Rangers which can combine into a megazord, the look of the zords and magazord being based off of mythical creatures her fellow warriors could turn into; the Ranger's suits also echo what the warriors' armour looked like as well as the mythical animal they turned into. After a while of fighting and occasionally getting new weapons or zords the Rangers discover a way to replenish Muse's power level back to normal, after a long struggle with the villains trying to stop them Muse is able to replenish her power, though she doesn't get all of it back since she was interrupted before she could, with most of her power back Muse uses a morpher she made for herself and fills the 6th Ranger spot on the team, her zord and costume reflecting her old warrior armour and mythical animal.

The Rangers are the red Ranger with the Griffin zord, the blue Ranger with the Hippocampus zord, the green Ranger with the Great Stag zord, the pink Ranger with the Kitsune zord and the yellow Ranger with the Sphinx zord. Muse becomes the Silver Ranger and her zord is the Winged Wolf zord. Extra zords earned include the Dragon zord, the Unicorn zord and the Phoenix zord.

* * *

Description of evil forces:

The Puppet Master was once a marionette doll owned by a young girl, but the young girl was frightened by him and so threw him away where he was sent to the forgotten island, the negative emotions from the girl made him become evil when he gained sentience and a new form. It is found out later on that Muse was the little girl who used to own him, and still has a fear of marionettes because of him.

The Seamstress is the Puppet Master's second in command and monster maker of the evil forces. She was once a handcrafted doll made by a woman for her granddaughter, the young girl treasured the doll until she died young, the young girl and doll were buried together, the doll was eventually ended up on the forgotten island. Because of how treasured the Seamstress was as a doll she became very powerful when she gained sentience, but after many years her sanity had slipped which allowed the Puppet Master to take advantage and use his powers to make her obey him.

Jax is one of the Puppet Master's generals and is well known for being insane, before ending up on the island he used to be a jack-in-the-box that had been passed down in a family before accidently being lost. Jax loves to cause mayhem which is why he follows the Puppet Master, he frequently likes to go to Earth just to cause trouble for the Rangers.

Thorn is another of the Puppet Master's generals, he used to be a wooden toy who would watch over the children in his old Nursery before becoming broken and being thrown out. He still resents humanity for being thrown away and always does as he's ordered but doesn't like causing any trouble, if he makes a deal with the Rangers he will keep him end of the deal unless he is ordered otherwise by the Puppet Master. Thorn cares deeply for only one person, his adoptive daughter Mary, and is very protective of her, even willing to let himself get hurt in order to protect her.

Mary is the daughter of Thorn, she hides under the guise of being a china doll but in actuality she is human, she ended up on the forgotten island as a baby where she was found and raised by Thorn. The only ones who know of her humanity are the Puppet Master and his generals, they put up with her being around because of the potential she has, since she is young her emotions can be used as power which the Puppet Master can then use to make his monsters grow by making her form attachments to those monsters. Mary is also brought up to resent humanity, being told that they rejected her while the evil forces took her in, so she owes her allegiance to them, they also keep her as mentally young and innocent as possible to keep the power she gives out strong. Mary eventually goes to the human world where she meets other people and learns that humanity isn't as bad as she was raised to believe, though she still does as she's told, after learning this she sneaks to the human world whenever she can and even becomes friends with the Ranger's civilian identities.

Raggers are the foot soldiers of the evil forces. The Seamstress makes them by taking objects that end up on the forgotten island that don't have enough emotional and sentimental value to gain forms of their own, she then makes sack-dolls and sews up one of the objects inside, the objects give the sack-dolls enough power to move but not enough to have minds of their on, so they just follow the orders of the Puppet Master or whoever he puts in charge of them.


	92. This seems familiar

**Code Lyoko and Power Rangers (RPM)**

Becoming a Power Ranger wasn't the first time Ziggy had to fight to save the world from an evil computer virus, way back before Venjix took over when he was just 14 Ziggy was a Lyoko warrior and fought XANA together with the other Lyoko warriors. After XANA was defeated and they all finished school the Lyoko warriors all went their separate ways, after Venjix attacked Ziggy couldn't contact the others and so had no idea on whether they survived the attack or not, Ziggy doesn't tell the other Rangers because of personal reasons. Everything changes when a group of survivors are located and the Rangers are sent out to safely guide them back to Corinth while fending of Venjix's forces who have also spotted the group and try to kill them, the leaders of the group of survivors show that they are good fights by fighting off the Grinders that manage to get passed the Rangers, the group of the survivors manage to make it to Corinth with only minor injuries. When Ziggy manages to get a good look at the group of survivors he recognises many of them from Kadic, but the best surprise comes when he recognises the leaders of the survivors are the other former Lyoko warriors; the group of friends happily reunite.

Jeremy explains that when Venjix first attacked the Warriors had gone to the factory thinking that XANA had returned before them learned that it was much worse than XANA, afterrealising there wasn't anything they could do to stop Venjix the warriors then gathered as many people as they could and virtualised them to Lyoko before virtualising themselves and putting the supercomputer on standby to keep them hidden from Venjix. A few years later the supercomputer came out of its standby phase and everyone who made it to Lyoko woke up, the warriors de-virtualised themselves and found out what happened to the world in their absence and about Corinth, knowing it was only a matter of time before Venjix found the supercomputer which it could use to boost its power Jeremy brought everyone out of Lyoko and they began making their way to Corinth while putting the supercomputer on self-destruct to prevent Venjix from getting its hands on it. Jeremy still saved many of the files however.

Dr K and the other Rangers are quick to question about the supercomputer, Lyoko and XANA, the other Lyoko warriors quickly leave under the pretence of having to get their health check-ups leaving Ziggy to explain about their past as fighters against XANA. Jeremy and Aelita return after their check-ups to further explain the backstory of XANA and Lyoko and how it was built, Jeremy then gives the files he rescued to Dr K so they can use them to improve the Ranger's technology and work out a way to take down Venjix similar to how the Lyoko warriors took down XANA, Dr K is able to stand Jeremy enough to work with him because of his intelligence. Together, Dr K and Jeremy design a new set of Ranger powers for the Lyoko warriors by using the data Jeremy brought, Ziggy being the obvious exception as he is already a Ranger, that are based around their Lyoko forms, powers and weapons, these new sets of Rangers are called the Lyoko Rangers and their morphers are activated by saying 'virtualisation' in honour of their previous hero lives.


	93. Death's companion

**Rise of the Guardians**

Shortly after Jack rises from his pond he meets a young woman dressed in black and wearing a mask, she was meant to take him to the land of the dead before the Moon interfered; her name is Morana and she is one of the heralds of death, someone who has a strong enough soul that Death chooses them to become a Reaper after they die. Morana is unhappy at the Moon because Jack was meant to become a Reaper after his death due to his strong soul and sacrifice for his sister. Jack tries to stay with Morana since she's the first to see him but she rejects him because of how dangerous and lonely the life of a Reaper is, very few spirits outside of Death spirits understand how necessary Reapers are and will sometimes even attack them if they see one, fortunately Reapers are powerful and have a wide array of abilities so and spirit who dares to attack quickly backs off again. Jack, however, doesn't heed her advice and likes to hang out with her whenever he sees her, over time Morana comes to accept Jack as her friend, though Morana's job does keep her from spending a lot of time together since she has reap the souls of those destined to die and guide them to the land of the dead and even with there being other Reapers it is still a busy job.

When Jack is chosen to be a Guardian Morana is extremely unhappy since the moon stopped Jack from becoming a Reaper like he was meant to be and then didn't speak to him beyond giving him his name for the next 300 years, she also has a strong dislike of the Guardians because they're the type of spirits who don't understand the job of a Reaper and think them evil for what they do, except Sandy that is. Morana refuses to leave Jack alone with the Guardians, despite their hate for each other, because she doesn't trust them and wants to keep Jack safe, but during Easter she has to briefly do her job and when she returns the Guardians have already shouted at Jack and blamed him for Easter failing causing her to shout at them before looking for Jack, she finds him after Pitch leaves and helps him by returning all of the happiness and confidence he had given her over the years and then they fly off to defeat Pitch. During the last fight with Pitch Jack is heavily injured and Morana is able to save him by calling on Death to turn him into a Reaper, since he had been a winter spirit when he was turned into a Reaper Jack becomes a hybrid of the two and has to spread winter while also guiding souls to the land of the dead, but it means he and Morana can spend more time together.


	94. Guardians of the, smeging, galaxy

**Red Dwarf and Guardian's of the galaxy**

The Red Dwarf crew find another time hole that the entire ship ends up flying through, the world on the other end is normal (nothing going backwards) but they have gone back to a time before Red Dwarf was even built and are still light-years away from earth only in a different part of the galaxy where alien life thrives (much to Rimmer's smug happiness). After a few misunderstandings the Red Dwarf crew eventually sort everything out with the intergalactic authorities and are allowed to keep their ship and do what they like on the condition that they can call on Red Dwarf when an off plane evacuation is needed because of the size of the ship. The Red Dwarf crew quickly find that living in this new time and sector of the galaxy is harder than it was before because of criminals looking to take the ship for themselves or other things, so they register with the Xanderian government to become a mining ship again so they'll have protection, they have to work at mining and transporting minerals to different planets but it means they have protection, though they aren't happy about the smeg-heads they have to bring on board to help with the mining.


	95. Truth of the tower

**Trapped (CBBC)**

This is a sort of back story I randomly came up with for the tower, Unfortunates, etc.

When children are dying but are not quite dead their soul ends up in another world until they die or manage to recover and return to their bodies, in this world all of the souls end up in a dark and foggy town next to the sea with a pier. Every now and then a rowing boat will appear to take 6 children to something only known as the tower, in the tower the children, now called Unfortunates, play a series of games until only one remains to escape with the 'key of freedom', the key will give them certainty that they will survive and leave the other world for their body; this is why they agree to play the game. The tower and all who dwell with in are controlled by the Voice, an unknown entity that is only ever heard, it is also unknown why she brings children to her tower, some speculate it is so she can feed on the souls that become trapped while others thinks is for her amusement. Most children who end up in the other world resist the temptation of the tower but others are not able to resist the chance at getting the 'key of freedom' and continue on living. Only one Unfortunate is ever known to survive being trapped in the tower and his name is Wiley Sneak, he made a deal with the voice to guide the Unfortunates to the tower and teach them how to play the games in return for not following the same fate of what happens to the Unfortunates who become trapped, he is still the Voice's and so his soul remains in the other world despite whether his body died or not and he retains very little of his memory for them time before the tower.


	96. Price of being a hero

**Spider-Man and the Avengers**

**See this in my Story Dump fanfiction**

After the sudden death of aunt May at the hands of a crook Peter is grief stricken and ends up giving up on his normal life and dedicates everything to being Spider-Man, he is no longer his happy self that jokes around when taking down crooks though he retains enough of himself to not kill any of them, he refuses friends and does his best to avoid the Avengers who have an increasing interest in him. Peter allows only one person close enough to him to help him, 24 year-old Ellie Brown, she helps fix him up when he's injured and gives him the materials for his suit and webbing, she does her best to help him in other ways like making sure he eats and sleeps but Peter only visits her when he needs to because he doesn't want her getting found and hurt because of him. The reason Peter allows himself to go to Ellie for help is because she was a former teenage heroine herself, she had been part of a superhero group from England called the Queen's Legion and had been called Avantia up until she had lost her right arm during the final battle with a villain and moved to America with her parents, she still has her powers and a cybernetic prophetic arm but she is too mentally scarred to take up the mantle of Avantia again.

As time goes on Ellie gets increasingly worried for Peter, more than once he has collapsed as soon as he got through her window, he is constantly covered in injuries and is unhealthily thin from his lack of eating, she sometimes has to resort to tying Peter down in order to make him stay in place long enough to eat or get a proper amount of sleep. It doesn't help that the Avengers and SHIELD are trying to hunt Spider-Man down for reasons they don't know and villains are teaming up more and more to try and kill Spider-Man, more than once Ellie ends up contemplating suiting up herself to help Peter out before memories pull her back. When Ellie sees news coverage of Spider-Man loosing a fight with the Sinister 6 she finally summons the courage to get past her problems and suits up as Avantia, having kept the costume and not growing much since she last wore it, to help out, with the extra help the Sinister 6 are defeated and Avantia has to escape with a barely conscious Spider-Man why the Avengers show up. Peter is initially dead set against Ellie joining him with crime fighting but Ellie isn't going to go back to the way things were previously know that's she rekindled the spark of being a hero within herself, she tells Peter that he can say no all he wants but he can't stop her going out as Avantia whether he likes it or not.

With the re-emergence of Avantia the other members of the Queen's Legion aren't far behind, having also retired not long after Ellie since they managed to capture all of their villains, meaning SHIELD and the Avengers have to deal with a superhero team that have the backing of the English SIS. The newly reinstated Queen's Legion officially induct Spider-Man as a member meaning anyone who messes with him also has to mess with them (being under their protection is like being under the protection of the English government so it doesn't matter that they and England based and Spider-Man is American), with the Legion backing him up and taking many responsibilities off his chest Peter finally has a breakdown that had been brewing since May's death but he had been fending off by not thinking of anything but his responsibility as Spider-Man. The Queen's Legion and the Avengers eventually make peace and the Legion go back to England while Spider-Man and Avantia remain in New York though the Legion do promise to come and help out other heroes in need if they are needed, Peter returns to normal life an permanently moves in with Ellie after being officially missing since May's death, they remain a crime fighting duo with the Avengers helping out if need be.

Avantia's costume has an adventuress theme to it complete with a whip that she knows how to use, she also wields pistols that fire out different forms of bullets such as bullets that stun on contact. Her abilities include heightened durability, speed and strength (which is a set of default powers most members of the Queen's Legion have since they gained their powers the same way), and her unique powers are psychic navigation with a five mile radius and immunity to illusions and other forms of mental and emotional manipulation. She is also a skilled fighter and gymnast. When her metal arm comes along she stores various gadgets within it such as strong wire and blade attachment.


	97. Guardians of the Digital World

**Guardians of the Galaxy and Digimon**

Even before being abducted by the Ravagers and becoming Star Lord Peter Quill's life wasn't like the life of most children his age, he was bonded to a digital monster from an alternate world that existed in the internet and together they fought other digital monsters as Tamer and Digimon partner. Peter still has his D-Ark after all this time even though it hasn't done anything since his partner was forced to return to the Digital world after the defeat of the D-Reaper and probably won't respond now that he's so far from Terra and therefore the Digital World. Peter had thought he had lost his partner and access to the Digital World forever until the Guardians encounter a powerful cosmic anomaly while on a mission and end up in the Digital World, now in the Digital world Peter's D-Arc reactivates and shows him the way to his partner, as they travel Peter fills in the other Guardians about his past as a Tamer. The Guardians eventually find Peter's partner along with another Tamer and her partner, back when he was on Terra they had been friends and had protected their area from emerging Digimon looking to cause chaos along with some other Tamers, not long after Peter had been abducted she had found and fell through a portal into the Digital World and become stuck and had to live her life in a Digimon village along with the other partner Digimon. With the help of some Digimon the Guardians are able to rig their ship to be able to fly through the network of the Digital World and into the real world through a portal, Peter's friend decides to stay behind though, once they make it out they find themselves on Terra.


	98. Making new friends

**Dragons: race to the edge**

While exploring a new island the riders discover a new species of dragon, unknowing to them the barbs that cover them are venomous, at first the dragons are docile and friendly towards the riders but then the twins cause some chaos that cause the new dragons to panic and accidently sting Hiccup who had been near them at the time. The venom makes Hiccup become sick and fall into delirium, just when the riders set up to bring him back to Berk to see Gothi he is snatched up by another unknown species of dragon, they try to chase it but without Toothless they eventually lose the dragon and Hiccup. The dragon takes Hiccup to an island the riders have yet to explore and to a cave, the cave is not only the dragon's den but also home to a girl slightly older than Hiccup, the dragon gives Hiccup to the girl who sees the state he's in and sets about helping him. When Hiccup wakes up from the effects of the venom a few days later he meets the girl who helped save him, she introduces herself as Newt and explains that she has been living on the island for many years with her dragon, Silvia, looking after her ever since she was rescued from a shipwreck by Silvia, she learned many things while living on the island and visiting the others including the antidote to the venom Hiccup and been inflicted with, Hiccup then tells her about him and the other dragon riders. Hiccup wants to go back to the other riders but Newt stops him explaining that the venom is still in his system and he could get worse if they aren't careful, this is evident in that he still feels sick after waking up, but Hiccup knows that his team will be worrying about him since he was taken by a dragon and has been missing for a while. Not long after that the riders show up at the island along with Stoick on Bone Crusher having used the chief's dragon to track Hiccup down, after a small misunderstanding Hiccup is able to make his friends and father know that Newt and Silvia didn't mean any harm and the reach an understanding, Newt tells the riders and Stoick that Hiccup needs to stay with her until she's sure he's fully recovered but she allows them to take him back to Dragon's edge and goes along with them; as soon as Hiccup gets back Toothless quickly makes it known how much he was missed. Eventually, Hiccup is fully healed and Newt is able to leave, she is invited to stay with riders but thanks to her many years alone with just Silvia she isn't that comfortable around others, she is then given an offer to go to Berk and learn from Gothi and the ends up accepting to go once a week to learn from Gothi, she also invites the others to visit her island anytime they want.


	99. Children of the Dawning Star

**Guardians of the Galaxy**

The 'Dawning Star' is a huge space station that works as an orphanage, it is funded by the Xandarian government to take in and care for abandoned children until they are adopted or grow old enough to care for themselves, it also makes its own money on the side by temporarily taking care of children when their guardians go on long or dangerous expeditions that they don't what the children going on. On the surface the orphanage seems very innocent and caring for the children's needs while also teaching them for the years ahead, but under the surface the orphanage isn't so innocent, the head of the orphanage actually runs a small crime circle with the orphans being trained how to lie, cheat and steal. The head of the orphanage and Yondu are good friends and partners in crime, when Peter was with the Ravagers he would frequently get dropped off at the space station when they went on missions Yondu deemed to dangerous for him, while on the space station Peter was trained like the other children and made many friends.

When Peter left the Ravagers to become his own person he was joined by his best friend and former resident of the Dawning Star, Izzy, who is an expert hacker. Izzy's species has only one gender so they have no male or female pronouns but Izzy looks more feminine to Peter so he refers to Izzy with female pronouns, Izzy is also not her actual name but her real name is too difficult to pronounce for most so they refer to her as Izzy. During the events of Guardians of the Galaxy Izzy had been visiting the Dawning Star at the time and hadn't heard of what happened until the news reached the orphanage after everything happened, when Izzy re-joins the Milano she has more that a few choice words to say to Peter about his actions as well as leaving her out of the loop. Izzy stays on the ship and becomes a Guardian herself, lending her hacking skills as well as the strength and deadliness that comes with her physical form to the team.


	100. Ancient history

**Harry Potter**

Marauder era.

Long ago, before humans even existed, there was a planet full of powerful magical beings capable of bending the universe to their will, but then there was a civil war that ended with the planet's destruction and all but eight of them dying. The eight of them fled to a new planet that would eventually be known as Earth and changed it using their powers to be their new home, thanks to them a lot of life on the planet evolved to have magic and the planet gained a magical core, the eight watched over the magical beings on the planet and taught them the many ways of accessing said magic. Eventually, the eight passed on as they reached the end of their life spans, as they died their bodies turned into magical gems that contained their souls and magical powers. Each of the eight had controlled a single element; water, fire, nature (plants), earth (rocks and metal), air, energy, light and darkness.

Present day, there is a secret organisation that seeks to control and utilise ancient magic for their own twisted mean, some of them have magic while others don't, they kidnap children they find capable of hosting the ancient magic and experiment on them in hopes of unlocking their potential or making them hosts to the ancient magic they discover. Through many years the organisation manage to get hold of the eight soul gems of beings who brought magic to the planet and plan to bond them with eight children so that they can have access to the power of those beings. Both Sirius and Lilly had been kidnapped by the organisation before going to Hogwarts, being replaced by clones so no one would notice them missing, after a short while of being held against their will among many other children and being tested on they are chosen to be bonded with a gem each along with six others. Lilly, Sirius and two others named Jenny and Adam are taken for the experiment first to be bonded with fire, darkness, air and earth, respectively. During the experiment the gems are drained into them but they aren't able to take it and end up dying, they are taken to the incinerator but on the way they come back to life an manage to escape being incinerated, Lilly had fallen in the incinerator but had come out seemingly untouched due to now having fire powers, the four then manage to escape the organisation's facility altogether while individually discovering and using their new powers to aid in the escape; Jenny causing a distraction, Adam knocking out some guards and Sirius teleporting them out of there through the shadows.

Sirius, Lilly, Jenny and Adam spend a small amount of time on the run while getting used to their new magical abilities and trying to control them, after a final incident that they barely got away from they decide that it's time to storm the organisation and free the other children. The four manage to sneak into the facility and free the children and together with them they manage to take down the organisation, supposedly killing those in charge. Most of the children then go back to their lives and get rid of the clones that took their places, but some have been disfigured or have poor control over certain aspects about them because of the experiments done to them, so they stay at the ruins of the facility and make a new home for them there. But four particular children are unaccounted for, they weren't found anywhere in the facility but they weren't marked as dead on the computers before they were destroyed either, it is the other four children who were meant to bond with water, nature, energy and light; they end up being classed as dead but for some reason not being marked down.

A few years later Sirius and Lilly are at Hogwarts, pretending not to have previously known each other in front of others while secretly meeting up sometimes since they went through a lot together. But then strange occurrences start happening around the country and Jenny and Adam investigate, they end up finding the other four children who were bonded to the elements, the experimentation didn't kill them but made them insane and psychopaths who have an unknown goal revolving around stealing ancient and valuable artefacts, but they do know that it has something to do with mass chaos and destruction. So Sirius, Lilly, Jenny and Adam have to track down and fight off the other four while trying to find a way to return them to their right minds as the elemental magic inside of them gives them all a bond to each other, meaning they often refer to each other as brother and sister.

As time goes on the group learn a few things, the gems still contained to souls of the elemental users so when they were bonded with the elements they should have gained two souls in one body with the souls of the elementalists using the magic when they are in control of the body, this happened to the other four with the real children being controlled by the souls who went insane due to the experimentation, and it did happen to Sirius and the others but with different results. When visiting the ruins of the facility Sirius, Lilly, Jenny and Adam come across their own ghosts who look as old as they did when they were still captives, it turns out that when they died from the bonding they really did die and the souls of the elementalists took over their bodies but also gained their memories and personalities so that as far as they knew they were the real Sirius, Lilly, Jenny and Adam. After getting over the questioning of their existence they and their ghost work out a way to bring to bring their other brothers and sisters back to their senses and stop whatever plan they have.


	101. Sky fighter

**Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Fused**

During down time on Earth Stanford receives a phone call, an old childhood friend of his named Elizabeth had went missing a month ago and they had only just managed to contact him, she had been part of the air force and flying solo when she went completely off the radar. Stanford is crushed by the news because he and Elizabeth were very close despite their different personalities, so when the BF5 are called to action again Tezz goes instead of him.

The battle zone the BF5 are sent to is made up of a collection of floating islands, each with a different theme to them; one is dense jungle while another is grassy fields, etc. The battle zone had been used by a red Sentient who experimented with different animals from across the multiverse to make living weapons for his kind to use, but then the experiments got loose and caused the end of their creator, they have been living on the different islands ever since; the team have been sent there to make sure that all the research has been destroyed. The team is then attacked by some of animals who live on the island and are forced to scatter, deciding to meet up at the facility. Zoom is almost taken down by one of the animals but is saved at the last second by someone on a vehicle similar to a motorbike, Vert has a similar experience but is saved by what looks like a Vandal. The team manage to make it to the facility but they find that all the research has already been destroyed and the machines of the facility taken apart, when they leave they are then attacked by the Red Sentients who also learned of the facility. The team are once again helped out by the rider and Vandal, the rider even wealds a gun made from repurposed Sentient tech' and when she drives off of one of the island her motorbike shoots out wings that allow her to glide to the next one.

The BF5 flee back to Earth but are reluctant to bring the Vandal back with them until the rider vouches for the Vandal being good. Back at the hub the rider and Vandal are both revealed to be female, the rider introduces her friend as Feral but when she goes to introduce herself Stanford interrupts by calling out her name. The rider is Elizabeth, who accidently flew through a stormshock while flying and crashed in the battle zone, she then met up with Feral who had also become trapped in the battle zone, it was them who trashed the red Sentient facility and used the tech' and parts of her crashed jet to make her motorbike and weapon.

The reunion is cut short when Tezz reveals that the facility they trashed wasn't the only one, there were a few more hidden on the other islands, which means that they have to go back and trash them before the Red Sentients find them. In the battle zone the team has to fight the reds again and it doesn't go well and the Chopper gets so banged up that Zoom has to come back, so Sage upgrades Elizabeth's vehicle and makes her a member of the team, she gets a black shock suit and names her new vehicle the Lancer; the Lancer is also able to fly with its wings rather than just glide like before. With Elizabeth and Feral the team manage to win and trash the rest of the facilities, Feral decided to stay in the battle zone she doesn't want to go back to Vandal and doesn't belong on Earth, she and Elizabeth have a heartfelt goodbye before she leaves. Elizabeth decides to not tell anyone that she's alive yet so she can stay with the BF5 and help out with their fight to protect Earth, though she does say she'll go back home once they have won.


	102. The runaway witch

**Harry Potter and Marvel Runaways**

This is a female Harry story.

When Heather Potter was dropped off at the Dursleys the family refused to keep her a so take her to an orphanage in America so they won't have to deal with her again. At the same time the Minoru's own daughter dies due to unknown reasons, instead of trying for another baby they decide to adopt instead, they end up adopting Heather. The Minorus want Heather to be their official daughter, so they preform a ceremony to blood-adopt Heather and change her name to Nico, during the ceremony the soul shard of Voldemort in her scar is destroyed.

Nico grows up without knowledge of either side of her magical heritage until she and the other kids find out about the Pride and Runaway. After the events with the Gibborim and adding Victor to their group the wizarding world finally finds Nico, a couple of wizards working under Dumbledore recognise her and kidnap her without a second thought and bring her to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts Dumbledore tries to explain things and get Nico to re-join magical society but Nico refuses to listen, her life as a runaway taught her to not trust adults and she just doesn't like Dumbledore, but despite her protests she is kept locked up in Hogwarts while everyone is convinced that she just needs time to see things the right way. The other runaways do their best to find Nico but it is hard with the magic working against them. At Hogwarts Sirius is sent in to talk to Nico, he manages to get her to explain her life and through that is able to understand, he sees a lot of himself in Nico because of his experiences with his family and other adults, so he then helps her escape and reunite with the other runaways while leading Dumbledore and the others on a false trail.


	103. Spirits of Nibel

**Ori and the Blind Forest and Rise of the Guardians**

Nibel is a land separate from Earth but is still connected to it, Nibel can only be accessed at certain points on Earth but few know where they are, those that do then become forever lost in the mists that surround Nibel. The Spirit Tree is equal in power to the Man in the Moon but its powers don't reach beyond Nibel, with these powers it can make spirits to be guardians of the forest but only a select few, he chooses Ori as the spirit of renewal and Naru as the spirit of nurture. Many year pass since the Ori brought back the forest from being blind, Gumo has passed on but the Gumon have been restored, Kuro's child lived a happy and full life before also passing on, both are still fondly remembered by Ori and Naru though.

It has only been a few decades since Jack Frost rose from his lake, he isn't liked that much by other spirits and even beaten up by a few of the more violent ones, the only ones who ever pay him any attention is the wind and on occasion Sandy, who will even allow Jack to sit on his cloud while he's spreading dreams. After managing to escape some of the other spirits he accidently made angry, Jack stumbles across one of the entry ways to Nibel, the wind guides him the right way through the mists until he collapse right as he exits the mist from his injuries. Ori finds him while exploring the forest, when Jack wakes up he is unsure of what to make of Ori but the little spirit is kind to him and gives him fruit, Ori then takes Jack to Naru. When Naru sees the state Jack is in she simply embraces him, this set Jack off crying from the kindness he is so unused to receiving, Naru just keeps on holding him like a mother would until he falls asleep.

The Spirit Tree allows Jack to stay in Nibel, even giving him a small lantern to light his ways through the mists surrounding Nibel when he wants to go to and from Earth. Jack returns to Earth to do his job as a winter spirit but always returns to Nibel as he views it so much as his home, he even comes to call Naru mum and stays with her when in Nibel. Sandy also knows about Nibel and is friends with the Spirit Tree, visiting a few times every century or so, he is happy that Jack found a home.


	104. World without adults

**The Sparticle Mystery, Spider-Man and Marvel Cinematic Universe**

In this AU Spider-Man is part of the MCU along with other young super heroes, they can be cannon character or OCs. This is a merging of the show and movies rather than the two meeting.

Tony Stark is experimenting with a new energy which he theorises will be able to open the door to teleportation, he calls it the Sparticle project. However, something goes wrong, a parallel Earth is created and all people on Earth who are under the age of 18 are sent to the parallel Earth. Being just under 18 Peter and a few of his superhero friends are sent to the parallel Earth. Loki also ends up there since Odin punished him for his invasion of Earth by taking away his powers, de-aging him and sending him to live a normal life among the people he tried to enslave.

After the standard celebration and excitement that comes with having no adults around, Peter and many other children begin realising that they need to get the adults back because they will eventually run out of resources, there are hundreds of children out there too young to care for themselves, and one of Peter's hero friends also point out that without adults to keep them under control many nuclear power plants will start emitting radiation and other things will also go out of control. Things only get worse when things like electricity and water stop working due to no adults making them work.

One of Peter's friends takes charge of the local hospital and surrounding buildings in the area, she then gathers up some other kids to work for her, she orders the kids to find every baby that they can and raid every home and shop for baby supplies and bring them to the hospital; her main concern is making sure that all of the babies and toddlers are cared for until the adults come back. Other heroes try their best to keep order as best as they can, though it isn't easy with the kids fighting over the dwindling resources and some even forming gangs, but they are able to set up places for the kids to trade resources and find ways for them to make their own food and clean water. Peter and a few others focus on trying to get the adults back, over time they learn of the Sparticle project and resolve to find a way to reverse it after traveling to where the project is, Loki ends up traveling along with the group that goes because he is able to make a weak connection to the universe with the adults in it.

Through Loki's returning powers the group are able to establish contact with the original Earth when they reach the Sparticle project. The original Earth is in a state of panic due to the disappearance of all children, many evil group had seen it as the time to attack while religious nuts proclaimed it as the end of the world, when Tony is contacted and finds out that all of the children are in a parallel universe it calms many people down. Through the connection made Tony is able to instruct the group on how to repair the Sparticle project on their side but when it is fixed they find that they are missing a way to power it, Loki suggests the tesseract, working of the assumption that if it was able to open a portal for the Chitauri then it would open up the way for the children to return. The Avengers are hesitant to trust Loki's word but Peter makes it clear that they need a way to return to the original Earth soon or many of them will die from lack of resources, radiation, and other things.

It takes much convincing by Thor to get Odin to relinquish hold the tesseract so they can use it to bring home the children, but Odin eventually allows Thor to take it as he realises that it's important that the parallel worlds are reunited. With the tesseract the two worlds begin to fuse, thankfully it is the original Earth that the children are taken back to since the Earth they were on was in bad shape, once they are fused the tesseract seems to disappear and Tony destroys the Sparticle project to stop it from happening ever again. Many children unfortunately died due to the incident, mostly young children and babies who were unable to look after themselves and no one found them in time, but many more children are reunited with their families, especially the babies who were kept at the hospital.


	105. From Lyoko to Marvel

**Code Lyoko and the Avengers**

While fighting XANA on Lyoko a strange power surge happens, it disables the supercomputer for good and destroys Lyoko; unfortunately, the Lyoko warriors, including Jeremy, were all on Lyoko at the time and so were wiped from the computer in the process. Instead of 'dying' the Lyoko warriors are transported to the MCU with all their powers and abilities from their Lyoko avatars intact. Over the next few years the friends lay low and make lives for themselves, Jeremy making identities for them so they can go to school and get jobs once old enough without having to deal with the authorities, Jeremy makes his own version of the supercomputer as well as a new Lyoko based on the programming he remembers from the old one.

When the Lyoko warriors are adults they still live together in a house that stores Jeremy's supercomputer in the basement, Jeremy passed his exams with such high scores that he was able to work at Stark industries, Aeilita becomes a teacher, Odd works in the animation and film industry, and Ulrich and Yumi are training to be part of SHIELD. When Iron Man appears along with the heroes and villains that follow after the warriors try to ignore it all and stay out of the way, though Odd initially protests, they will occasionally use their abilities to help the civilians caught up in the fights, like during the battle of New York, but nothing much else so they can stay below SHIELD's radar as best as possible. This changes when XANA re-emerges, the warriors had thought him wiped along with Lyoko, but he was able to make a body for himself in a similar manner to when he managed to send his monsters to the real world during one of his attacks, XANA then spent the following years perfecting his body and developing his powers to enable him to create his monsters in the real world using his own supercomputer and scanners. The warriors realise that it's time for them to step out of the shadows to take on XANA again.

The Lyoko warriors' costumes are a cross between their Lyoko avatars and an urban-style, their weapons are the same as on Lyoko but are updated by Jeremy to work more like they did on Lyoko and be more efficient. The warriors make their big debut during a large attack by XANA, their previous experience and knowlege allowing them to deal with XANA's monsters better that the other heroes that struggled with XANA before the warriors showed up, they manage to stop the attack but XANA managed to get away. The warriors then make themselves scarce when Iron Man shows up, but not before Odd calls them the Lyoko warriors for the news crews present. The internet is abuzz with people talking about the Lyoko warriors and XANA, the warriors know that it's only a matter of time before their secret identities are found out so they know that they have to take down XANA as quickly as possible and go back into hiding before that happens.

* * *

For inspiration for what the Lyoko warriors' costumes may look like, look up a fan-art called 'Garage Kidz' by 'BassoonistfromHell' on DeviantART.

Jeremy doesn't do any fighting, he stays behind and uses his knowledge as support from his computers, taking control of anything that can be hacked. The reason he was on Lyoko in the first place was to build up resistance to XANA's possession powers. Jeremy still gained an ability on Lyoko that transferred over when he ended up in the MCU, he has technology manipulation, which is how he's able to build his supercomputer and the other warriors' weapons and vehicles.

Like on Lyoko Aeilita is able to create her energy fields and has her creation ability, though to use her creation is more draining on her and the bigger the thing is that she creates the more draining it is, she doesn't have her wings naturally but Jeremy is able to create fake wings of energy for her that allow her to fly, though she can only use them for a certain amount of time before they need to be recharged.

Odd still has his tail and ears from Lyoko but he is fortunately able to make them disappear and reappear when he wants, he also has his cat-like agility and reflexes. Odd isn't able to produce his laser arrows naturally, so Jeremy creates arrow launchers for him that work similarly to his laser arrows, they are gauntlets that can hold a maximum of ten arrow heads at a time before they need to be reloaded and are fired by Odd squeezing the trigger on the palm of his hand, Odd has multiple reloads with him so he can just switch out the cartridge like a gun. Attached to the gauntlets are gloves with claws on the end on the fingers that allow Odd to climb up walls proving that they can get enough grip and he climbs fast enough. Odd is able to form his energy shield and regains his fore-sight ability, though he is unable to control it.

Ulrich still uses twin katana as his weapon, though Jeremy updates them to withstand more force. He has both his triplicate and triangulate abilities but his clones are just as weak at they were on Lyoko and all it takes is one hit for them to disappear, after the clones disappear he must wait a while before he's able to do it again, he also has his super-sprint ability but it has a limit to how long he is able to do it for.

Yumi has her telekinesis, but like on Lyoko is strains her to lift heavy objects and requires concentration. She still uses tessen fans as her weapons but they are updated by Jeremy, they act sort of like mini versions of Captain America's shields as they are able to slice through a multitude of things and usually return to her hands automatically unless interrupted by something, they have two different blades, one which is made out of sharp metal and the other made out of energy.

XANA has a physical body that has the same capabilities as his spectres, in addition to that he can use his own supercomputer and scanner to bring any of his monsters into the real world, though he has to feed energy into the supercomputer himself to make it work, each monster takes up a different level of energy for him to use.


	106. Hide and seek

**Harry Potter**

**This was inspired by the song 'Hide and Seek'.**

His insane and uncaring relatives weren't the only reason Sirius hated living in Grimmauld Place as a child, it was also home to a murderous ghost with an obsession for hide and seek. Centuries ago, a daughter of the house of Black was viciously murdered and her body was hidden away and never found, her murderer remaining unknown, she came back as a ghost but for some reason no one ever saw her. As a small child Sirius finds an old toy that used to belong to her and through that he is able to see her, at first she is friendly but then it becomes apparent that over the years of not being seen, being confined to the house and her murderer and body never being found that she has become insane. She forces Sirius into agreeing that they're the best of friends and makes him swear to tell no one of her, Sirius is scared of her and so agrees, and whenever Sirius does something that makes her unhappy she hurts him. The nights Sirius is alone in the house are much worse however, when his parents leave him home alone and take Regulus with them he is forced to play a deadly game of hide and seek with the ghost, and if she catches him she will try to kill him.

When Sirius goes to Hogwarts he is relieved to find that she cannot follow him there, though that only makes her more angry and determined to kill him when he has to return to Grimmauld Place. However, even at Hogwarts Sirius is not completely free from her, he has to take her toy with him to the school and whenever he visits another house and through that toy she is able to keep an eye on him to make sure he does tell anyone about her. Through the toy she sees Sirius' other friends and isn't happy, she believes that she can be his only friend and makes it very clear to him whenever he goes back to Grimmauld Place, she also believes that when she finally does catch and kill him through their game of hide and seek that he'll become like her and they can be friends forever.

Sirius looks through every book he can find on ghosts but none of them have information about the type of ghost she is. A muggle-born sees him reading many books on ghosts and mistakes him for being interested, of which they are obsessed, so they loan him a few of their books on the supernatural that are from the muggle world, through the books he is given Sirius is able to find out more about what find of ghost she is and understand the reasoning behind her actions, he finds ways to banish ghosts but finds that he doesn't have the ability or resources to do it himself. Sirius talks with the muggle-born again and he finds that they do have the capability to banish ghosts, so the next time Sirius is left home alone he invites the muggle-born over to try and get rid of her.

It takes a while and many tries, many of the banishment methods not working, and the two get injured a lot, but the two are finally able to banish her. Through a spell they were able to locate her remains and burn them along with her toy, which forced her to move on. Sirius is free from her but that doesn't stop the nightmares or the bad memories, and when he ends up in Azkaban years later he is forced to re-live their games together because of the dementors.


	107. Digital Deja Vu

**Sword Art Online and Code Lyoko**

At age 32 Odd has made a good life for himself since the events of Lyoko, he moved to Japan, makes his living in the animation industry and shares a flat with two other people. Then, one day, Odd gets invited to be a beta tester for the virtual reality MMORPG Sword Art Online, desperate to emulate his old days on Lyoko he eagerly accepts, as a beta tester Odd has the time of his life and almost feels like he's back on Lyoko, he manages to get a few floors up and a fairly high level compared to most other beta tester before the game is opened to the public.

When everyone becomes stuck in SAO Odd decides to stay and help people rather than getting a head start in the game, he forms a guild that he names the Lyoko warriors for old times sake, he dedicates his guild to the exploration of Aincrad and helping of players. After a while of being in SAO, Odd manages to get his wardrobe to emulate his old Lyoko form more while also not looking out of place from the other players, he even receives a pick up that allows him to have cat ears and a tail. Odd's main weapons are clawed gauntlets since bows and arrows and available for players, but he does use several throwing weapons in place of his laser arrows, he also has a cutlass for when he doesn't use his claws. Odd's guild are one of the strongest and will go to the front line if they are needed, but for the most part they say around the mid-levels helping players or exploring dungeons.

When Odd is released from SAO he stays in contact with most of his guild members as well as other people he made good friends with in SAO. The original Lyoko warriors are relieved to have Odd back and help him with getting him back to his old self. Odd never tells anyone, but he suspects that Kayaba knew about his past as a Lyoko warrior and that is why he was invited as a beta tester, it would also explain how he managed to come across so many objects that allowed him to become more like his Lyoko form such as the cat ears and tail, the claw gauntlets, etc.

**I think I got Odd's age right for this. Code Lyoko came out in 2003, so it logical to assume that it took place in 2003, and in the show Odd was 13, SAO takes place in 2022 so that would place Odd at around 32.**


	108. Truth in fairy tales

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Inspired by the fanfic 'Jack Frost the Giant Slayer' by nanayoung.**

In a world where many fairy-tales and children's stories actually happened, there are a few spirits who were secretly the characters from those stories in their past lives, though the books written about them are quite different to what actually happened; characters like Red Ridinghood, the huntsman, Hansel and Gretel, etc. These spirits keep their pasts a secret because they fear how other spirits may react and what they may do. Jack is one of these spirits, in his past life he was Jack the giant slayer, though he hadn't known this until he got his memory back, he was known for climbing a giant beanstalk to the world of the giants and single-handedly stopping an invasion of giants before it could even happen.

But now, something is coming, and all of the fairy-tale spirits know it, but they don't know what it is. So they gather together to try and figure out what it is, at a place called Willow Grove which is the gathering place for the fairy-tale characters. They eventually discover that someone knows of their existence and is hunting them down for reasons they don't know. They look for clues in the old settings to their tales, Rapunzel's tower, Red Ridinghood's granny's cottage, the gingerbread house, etc. and find that whoever is hunting them has already been there, which should be impossible since only fairy-tale spirits can go to their places, meaning whoever is hunting them is far more powerful than them or a fairy-tale spirit themselves. They eventually learn that the one who is hunting them down is actually a group of people and they are the bad guys of their tales, the step-mother, the witch, the wolf, etc. who have managed to come back and want revenge.


	109. The wizard thief

**Harry Potter**

When Harry is eight he finally had enough of the abuse the Dursleys gave him and ran away, while living on the streets he quickly met with a pair of sisters who were also runways and they teamed up to look after each other. Not long after that the friends are found by a woman by the name of Mama J, who runs a gang consisting of runaway children, they get taken in by Mama J and her street gang, learning how to lie, cheat and steal in order to get by. Mama J is a squib who was abandoned by her family after they learned that, what her family and most magic users in general didn't know it that squibs do have magic, just not enough to use it as widely as normal magic users, and if they focus what little magic they do have onto one type of spell then they can become masters of that spell, Mama J learned about this and focused her magic on learning compulsion spells that allow her to make people believe anything she says. Mama J teaches the children under her care that all adults except for herself cannot be trusted, that they only care when it suits them, etc. and other things she learned while growing up after her family kicked her out, and she doesn't have to use her magic to convince them as the children under her care have already been wronged by adults.

Harry and the two sisters, Vida and Layla, spend the next few years being close, Mama J treats all of her children kindly and like a mother would which leads to them trusting her unconditionally, she raises them to be thieves and shows them how to defend themselves which she does for all of her children. Harry finds out that Vida and Layla had been living in an orphanage after their mother disappeared and their father became so lost in grief that he was no longer suitable to look after them, but the orphanage was really bad so they decided it was better to be on the streets.

When Harry and the sisters get their Hogwarts letters they initially reject them but Mama J convinces them to accept, telling them that it's important to learn magic but that they should still live by the rule of not trusting adults. When they go to Gringotts Harry learns about his inheritance and the sisters learn that their mother was actually the last member of a powerful magic family from Japan, when Harry claims his inheritance he is able to unseal his parent's will which reveals Peter Pettigrew as the true secret keeper and that Sirius Black should have been the one taking care of Harry when his parents died. Harry sends a copy of the will to Amelia Bones as evidence of Sirius' innocence and the woman quickly gets to work on getting Sirius a trial.

When Sirius is released he meets up with Mama J and her gang and reveals that Mama J is his sister, after discovering she was a squib he had helped her to escape before his parents could get a chance to kill her in order to uphold the family name, the two siblings had stayed in contact until Sirius got involved in the war at which point he cut contact to prevent Mama J from getting involved. Mama J had found out about him being in Azkaban much later but couldn't do anything about it.

At Hogwarts Harry ends up in Slytherin because of his sly ways on the street while Vida and Layla go to Hufflepuff because of their loyalty to those they care about. When Dumbledore tries to find out where Harry has been for three years since he ran away Harry refuses to tell and ignores all attempts to get him to tell, and when Dumbledore tries read his mind Harry is able to shut him out and gains a full distrust for the headmaster. Harry and the sisters make friends in Hogwarts, especially the Weasley twins who share their love of pranking. Harry and the sisters find out about the stone fairly early on and decide to steal it for themselves instead, which they succeed in doing without anyone being the wiser. And at the end of the year Dumbledore tries to get Harry to return to the Dursleys, but Sirius has gained full custody of him at this point meaning that he doesn't have to. After turning many things gold with the stone, Sirius eventually convinces Harry to return the stone to Flamel.

In second year Harry and the two sets of twins make friends with Luna and help protect her from bullies. The chamber does open because Harry still witnessed the fight between the Weasleys and Malfoys and saw Lucius slip the diary into Ginny's caldron, he had used his thievery skills to take the diary without anyone noticing and the sisters were able to feel the dark magic coming off of it, they had quickly given it to Sirius who identified it as a horcrux and reported it to the ministry. After the reporting of the diary Lucius is found out to still support Voldemort and is sent to Azkaban for his crimes. In third year nothing special happens.

In forth year the tri-wizard tournament happens and Harry is selected. The group of friends can't find a way to get Harry out of the tournament but they do find and exploit numerous loopholes, such as Harry only having to enter the arena that the task takes place in, not actually complete it, so all Harry does is enter the dragon pit and his magic is no longer at risk, so he just waits and doesn't attempt to get the egg until the judges declare his turn over. In the second task one of Harry's friends is taken but rather than going after them himself he and his friends had bribed the giant squid to bring his hostage to the surface before the task began, and after it becomes clear that Fleur can't retrieve her sister he sends the squid back down to retrieve her. In the final task Harry enters the maze and just stays where he is, not even attempting to go after the trophy. Cedric is eventually declared the winner of the tournament. The imposter Moody attempts to kidnap Harry but he is saved by his friends and the imposter is revealed.


	110. Cafe Magia

**Harry Potter**

After his second year at Hogwarts Harry decides that he's had enough, he's nearly died two times at the hands of Voldemort, the entire school treated him like crap because he could speak to snakes, and the Hogwarts staff did nothing; not to mention he's viewed as this big saviour for something that happened when he was baby and caused his parents to die as well, causing him to be abandoned with his abusive relatives. And Harry isn't the only one sick of the wizarding world, Neville is fed up with being bullied and called a squib, Ginny feels like no one actually cares about her, and two Slytherins don't like the pureblood bigotry their parents and classmates spout. So they decide to runaway from the wizarding world together, to make new lives for themselves, they disappear completely and no one is able to find them.

Years later, the group of runways have managed to make a life for themselves together, they're not great magic users or vigilantes, but rather they run a well-known but humble café. Harry had already known how to cook very well from his time with the Dursleys and so decided to expand on that and learn to be a cook, he then used money from his vault and a potion to disguise his age to buy a building to make his café, the other runaways liked the idea of the humble lifestyle and soon were adding their own things to the café. Neville added a plant stall where people could bye the plants he grew thanks to his love of herbology, Ginny took charge of the style and look of the café which drew in many customers and was also in charge of the till, one of the Slytherins proved very good at carving and so began selling their carvings in the small shop that was part of the café, the other Slytherin was a jack-of-all-trades who would help Harry with the cooking, work the till for Ginny or help out in the shop. The group called their café, 'Café Magia' as an in joke between them all, the five still keep up with learning magic as they have wards around the café that allow them to do it undetected, the café is protected by a multitude of wards that Harry secretly paid to goblins to put in place, the five also use potions to make them look older than they actually are so no one will question their age.

Rather than is being Peter Pettigrew Sirius spots in the papers, it is the disappearance of Harry and the other children that makes him break out of Azkaban, worried about his godson. Sirius eventually finds Harry and the others and convinces them of his innocence, so they offer him sanctuary at his café, and once he's healthy enough he also helps out at the café under disguise while teaching the five more about magic.

The five runaways and escaped convict live happy lives running their café until Voldemort once again rises to threaten the wizarding world, which provokes and renewed search for Harry.


	111. Witch's spell

**Harry Potter**

During the first war against Voldemort a dark witch saw an opportunity for her own chance at power, through the young and abuse children and the magical world. She would find the abused and bullied children and offer them a place to stay and be safe while giving them kindness, praying upon the emotional wounds from the abuse and neglect they suffered, the children would come to trust her and return to the home she gave them to feel safe and experience the kindness they lack from their families and other people. Once the children trusted her enough she would weave her mind magic into them to make them more susceptible to what she told them. She would then begin to tell the children things to make them trust anyone outside their group less and have absolute trust and adoration for her, saying how she gave them sanctuary from a world that didn't care about them, that other people would betray them whenever they saw fit, that adults only did what was in their own best interest except her, etc. She then found a potion that slowed the aging process, which she used on the children who agreed to swear their loyalty to her and leave their previous lives for their new ones as a family with her. The witch doesn't plan to rule in the same way Voldemort does, she plans to have influenced enough children that she'll be able to control from the shadows when they become adults but still follow her lead.

Sirius is, unfortunately one of these children, easily being manipulated by the witch thanks to the extent of his family's abuse; the witch had found him before he went to Hogwarts and gave him a place with her group, she influenced him to become Gryffindor because she knew it would cause more problems with his family and thus make him even more susceptible to her. When Sirius leaves the Black family for good he goes to the witch instead of the Potter family, and when she offers the potion to make him a permanent member of her family he agrees, he never shows up at Hogwarts when the school years starts and aside from a few sightings he is never seen again.

A few years down the line the Potters go into hiding and make Peter their secret keeper, who immediately betrays them to Voldemort, they are killed and Voldemort is killed due to Lilly's protection before Harry is left with his relatives. When Peter tries to run he is stopped by Sirius, when Peter is found he is heavily wounded and unconscious with a note pinned to him explaining that he is an animagus, Peter is then sent to Azkaban. When Harry goes to Hogwarts a couple of the students who are part of the dark witch's group observe him and recognise the signs of abuse, they then start keeping a closer eye on him to see if they are right. They eventually find out how Harry's relatives treat him and invite him into their group, during the holidays after his third year (in which nothing happened for once) they take him to their home full of other children like him and a caring parental figure who looks after all of them, at first Harry loves the group and falls for the witch's manipulations like all the others but when she gives one of her magic-fuelled manipulative speeches Harry isn't affected due to his mother's protect and finally sees through the entire thing.

When he returns to Hogwarts Harry quickly informs Dumbledore, the headmaster recognises that the witch won't be someone that can be just taken down through fighting like with Voldemort, she has too much influence on too many people to do so without chaos breaking out from her 'children', so he uses Harry as a double agent to spy on her to see if they can come up with a way to stop her as well as stop more children from falling into her grasp. Just after Harry's fourth year (thanks to the dark witch's own intervention Volemort doesn't manage to make a return) the Order of the Phoenix, with the ministry's backing, finally have a plan and invade the witch's home, the witch unfortunately escapes along with most of her 'children', but the Order still manages to capture many of the children including Sirius, who Harry had made good friends with despite him being brainwashed. The captured children are then turned over to the mental ward of St Mungos where the healers do their best to undo the brainwashing, most of the children are able to break free of the witch's influence over time, but quite a few remain under her control which includes Sirius.

Remus visits Sirius often along with Harry, who was allowed to live with the Weasleys full time after it was realised how unsuitable the Dursleys were as guardians, but he remains stubborn about his support for the witch. The witch eventually manages to break those still loyal to her out of St Mungos, but all of them had protections unknowingly added to them meaning the witch's spell no longer works on them, and when they see what the witch has them do without the spell to make them see no wrong in doing it they finally see the truth behind the witch. Sirius and a few of the others give away the new location they are at, the location is raided and this time the witch is caught, but many of the children still get away. It is very had for Sirius to get over nearly two decades of being under the witch's control but since he is willing this time he is able to get it slowly but surely, he no longer has the witch's potion to keep him young so he starts aging again, he is even able to join Harry's year to finish his education at Hogwarts. The witch is thrown in Azkaban and all of her manipulations are revealed, and over time the children she manipulated are found and the damage reversed as best as can be done, but a few still remain and continue in their attempts to free the witch or continue her legacy.


	112. Reversed roles

**Scaler**

When Leon was working on the multiverse portal he had his five year old son, Bobby, who he had recently nicknamed Scaler, with him. When the portal opened it was Bobby who was sucked in with the portal compass rather than Leon, the portal then closed leaving Bobby trapped in another world with Leon unable to reopen the portal. On Bobby's side of the portal he is found and taken in by a dragon-lizard lady named Jen, Bobby takes on Scaler as his new name and is raised by Jen who teaches him how to survive in the brutal world. At the same time Looger finds the portal compass just lying around and begins to learn how to use it.

13 years later, after multiple failed attempts, Leon is finally able to make another portal that will lead him to his son. Looger and his minions also appeared not that long ago and Leon found out about them and also started doing his best to sabotage them, Bootcamp and the other minions attack Leon leading him to escape through the portal but accidently break his new portal compass, meaning he's stuck until he can find the one that disappeared with Bobby. While exploring the new land he was brought to Leon comes across Scaler, neither of them recognise the other but they recognise the familiarity of the other's name, Scaler explains about the world they're in and how to get around before running of to leave Leon to fend for himself. Leon runs into Scaler again not long after, Scaler is the owner of Reppy and is trying to gather up the lizard eggs in order to stop Looger as well as find a way back to his home dimension, despite barely remembering it. As they travel to the different islands and gather up the eggs while fighting off enemies, Scaler starts remembering some of his human memories, he eventually manages to piece together that Leon is his dad through his memories and what Leon told him.

The story follows the same as the game but with both Scaler and Leon being involved in the fighting.


	113. An old friend

**How to Train Your Dragon**

When he was a child Hiccup had a friend called Newt, she was as just as scrawny as he was which meant they usually only had each other. What most Vikings didn't know was that the two of them has mischievous side to them that could rival the Thorston twins, and with their small size and stature they were able to avoid being caught and getting the blame, Hiccup had the smarts to come up with how their plans could work and Newt and the slyness and sneakiness to pull them off. But one day Newt and her family left to visit some friends on another island and their ship was unfortunately capsized, it was believed that there were no survivors. After the supposed death of his best friend Hiccup's mischievous side quickly mellowed and he stopped intentionally causing trouble, just not feeling right to do it without Newt.

Years later, Hiccup and the other riders run into some trouble with the dragon hunters when they are saved last minute by a mysterious person on the back of a new species of dragon, the person throws objects that explode upon contact with the ship and the dragon is quick enough to avoid the arrows. Hiccup and Snotlout overhear some of the hunters exclaim that 'it's him again', showing that this isn't the first time the new dragon rider had a confrontation with the hunters. Hiccup and the other riders follow the new rider to an island after they get away from the hunters, after they land the rider is revealed to be Newt. Newt explains to them that when her boat was capsized she managed to cling to a piece of wreckage until she was rescued by a group of dragons, the dragons took her out of the Archipelago and to a small dragons' nest where she was taken care of, as best as a dragon can take care of a human child that is, the dragons came to see her as one of their own and didn't like her to anywhere out of the nest without one of them with her, so Newt grew up in the nest along side her dragon which she named Silvia. When Newt was finally able to leave the nest with just Silvia she realised that she couldn't go back to Berk because of how dragons were viewed as monsters there, so she stayed at the nest and started having to defend the dragons when the hunters showed their faces. Newt is surprised to learn that not only did Hiccup befriend and ride a dragon, but that Berk has some to see dragons as friends as well.

After making them swear to not revel the location, Newt takes the other riders to her nest. The nest is on an island surrounded by many underwater rocks that have sunken countless boats, and the island has steep cliffs all around which means anyone who did manage to make it to the island would have a very hard time getting to the top, only dragons can get there easily which is why it was chosen for the nest. The nest is a series of tunnels leading into a main chamber inside the island itself, the main chamber is lit up with glowing rocks that the dragons keep lit up by breathing fire onto them, and the surface of the island on top of the cliffs is covered in lush vegetation and home to small animals living in co-existence with the dragons. Newt shows the riders around the nest to get the other dragons used to them for if they come and she's not there, afterwards she heads back to Berk with Hiccup to see how everything has changed and to pick up the valuables her family left behind when they went on that boat.

A week later Newt is exploring an island with Fishlegs when they find and overhear some hunters talking about how they are searching for Newt's nest and that Ryker is planning on following the riders to find the nest and, with this information in hand they go to Dragons' edge to talk with the other riders and come up with a plan. Hiccup and Newt use their old mischievous ways to come up with a way to fool the hunters, they go to an island and use it as a fake nest, they then lure the hunters there where the hunter quickly run into the countless traps that they set up, the hunters are eventually scared off when Hiccup and Newt use their trickery to make them believe that there's a huge man-eating dragon in the fake nest.


	114. Not again

**Guardians of the Galaxy and Scaler**

After the whole lizard-dimension debacle and getting his dad back, Bobby Jenkins life went on as normal and he lived a good life now that he had both parents back. Some years later, when Bobby is moving out of his house for college, he comes across Leon's portal compass and accidently activates it, a portal opens and Bobby is sucked into it before he can do anything. When Bobby lands he finds himself on a new planet alien planet, and he is unable to get home because he landed on and broke the compass; Bobby also finds himself in his lizard form, which is bigger and more muscled since he's grown. A few months on Bobby, who starts referring to himself as Scaler again, managed to find work and focuses on learning about ships so that when he can afford to get his own he can fly off the planet and find someone to fix the compass. It takes a while but Scaler eventually gets enough to buy his own ship, which he names the Repadactyl in honour of Reppy, and learns enough to be able to fly and take care of it, but no matter how much he searches he can't find anyone with enough knowledge to fix the compass. So, he eventually gives up and decides to make himself a life, he settles down on a planet that suits his lizard physiology and nature and opens his own business, he hires himself out as a retrieval man; people will hire him to get whatever they want and he will get it, no matter what it is, and charge a price based on what the object is and how had it was to get it. Scaler ends up taking on other aliens as part of his team, and the Nova Corps like to keep an eye on them because retrieving some of the items they are hired to get sometimes involve committing crimes to get them.

A few years later, only a few months after the Guardians defended Xandar against Ronan, Rocket takes the crew to meet Scaler and his team for some information on someone they're currently hunting down. Scaler and Rocket, and subsequently Groot, know each other from when they bumped into each other during separate missions, Rocket and Groot there to catch a man and Scaler there to take one of said man's possessions for a client, since then Scaler and Rocket have been friends with them sometimes teaming up and Scaler often providing Rocket and Groot with a place to stay or information. One of the members of Scaler's team makes is their duty to know about high ranking people in governments, crime bosses etc. they usually use their information for when Scaler or another member of them team needs to get something for a client but they do also sell their information to others such as bounty hunters. When Scaler finds out who the Guardians are hunting down he offers to join them as the person they're hunting has something one of his clients wants, though the Guardians are suspicious at first Rocket vouches for Scaler so the lizard-man joins them. After the job is done Scaler goes back home but leaves the Guardians with his contact information for if they ever need him and promises them a discount for if they need his services, in return the Guardians also leave him their contact information for if he or his team needs them or for if they just want to get together.


	115. Forgotten pasts and new worlds

**Digimon**

**A crossover between 02 and Frontier**

7 months after saving the Digital World, Takuya and his friends are back to their normal lives, but when they can a message from the Digital World again they are quick to head to the train station and board a Trailmon. When the children get to the Digital World they regain their D-Tectors and spirits, the then meet with the three Celestials where it is explained that a group of Digimon are trying to break through the dimensional barrier into another world, and in doing so they will cause chaos in the Digital World. The children become the Legendary Warriors again and fight the group of Digimon, they manage to defeat all but the leader who succeeds in opening a rift to a new world, before too much chaos can happen the Legendary Warriors manage to seal the rift but with them on the other side. In-between the two dimensions the Legendary Warriors and evil Digimon fight again but the evil Digimon is able to beat them and expose their fractal code, but rather then taking their spirits he takes their human code instead, preventing them from returning to human, the two sides are then separated. The Legendary Warriors end up in the new dimension before the evil Digimon where they revert to rookie form and their memories end up scrambled so they remember very little, the new dimension turns out to be an alternate Digital World (the first to seasons version). The Legendary warriors believe they are and always have been Digimon and are only able to digivolve into their champion forms to protect themselves, they still have their D-Tectors but they don't know what they do, they spend the next few years living in the new Digital World and meeting other Digimon.

The Legendary Warriors eventually come across the digi-destined when the Digimon Emperor starts taking over the Digital World, they are part of a resistance against the Emperor and regularly end up helping out the digi-destined, the control spires prevent them from reaching their champion forms but they are still powerful enough as a group to take down the control spired and free the mind controlled Digimon. After the Emperor is defeated the Legendary Warriors do their part in cleaning up the Digital World and taking down the remaining control spires, but ever since meeting the digi-destined the have slowly been regaining their memories, and when they remember about their beast spirits they are able to evolve to their ultimate forms when the situation calls for it.

Eventually, the evil Digimon from before shows up and tries to conquer this new Digital World in order to get to the real world. The Legendary Warriors face off against him again but since they don't have their human code they can't go any further than their beast spirits, so the evil Digimon is able to beat them. The digi-destined come to their aid and with their help the Legendary Warriors are able to get back their human code, returning the rest of their memories and allowing them to return to being human. With their full power restored the Legendary Warriors and digi-destined face off against the evil Digimon and are able to win. After that the sovereign Digimon open a safe portal back to the Legendary Warriors' own dimension and after their goodbyes they leave through it.


	116. The Queen's Legion

**Marvel**

**Just a team of British superheroes and villains I've made up for the Marvel universe, feel free to use them if you want.**

It was an ordinary day in England when a sudden explosion in the sky occurred, tiny specks of light then began slowly falling down everywhere in the UK, Whales and Ireland, but as soon as they touched anything they disappeared, the lights didn't last more than a few minutes before they all disappeared. A month after, what most people call, the drifting lights, a small handful of people begin developing superhuman powers and abilities. When a super villains inevitably emerges, a group of other super humans band together to take him down and protect the people, due to one of them shouting 'for the queen' during the battle, the media begins calling them the Queen's Legion. Each of the members of the incidental team are found and brought it, the government recognise that there'll be other super villains and that it will take other super humans to be able to beat them, so they offer the team members the chance of being properly trained to fight and control their powers and abilities and their team being recognised as an official military group whose job will be to take down other super humans who use their powers for criminal means, though this does mean that being superheroes will be their official jobs and they'll have to quit whatever jobs they had before hand. Most of the team members choose to become official superheroes, though a few decide to go back to their lives for various reasons, and go through the necessary training required for them to be allowed 'onto the field'. The heroes are eventually announced to the public, each wearing costumes and having codenames to disguise their identities, and the name of the Queen's Legion is officially adopted for them, them team get their own base to live in, train, plan, etc. along with an amount of money once a month for them to buy food and other necessities with. Each member of the Queen's Legion is given the trademarks for their superhero identities, meaning they'll get money every time someone sells merchandise with their name or image attached to it. other super villains and super humans using their powers for bad means soon emerge and the Queen's Legion are the ones called to deal with them.

Members of the Queen's Legion

Avantia: Ellie Brown, Female, age 21 - She is the unofficial leader of the Legion, she insists that she isn't the leader but she usually ends up taking charge and the team usually does what she tells them to, with a few exceptions. Her powers are psychic navigation (which basically means she has a GPS in her head) and an immunity to any form of mind manipulation such as illusions and mind control, she also has advanced reflexes and athletic ability. She fights using a pair of pistols that can fire a range of different bullets from stun bullets to regular bullets, and she can fire them with pinpoint accuracy, she also uses a whip which she can also utilise to great effect. Her costume has an adventuress theme to it, complete with aviator cap and goggles. Avantia is a kind and happy woman, but she's also able to take charge and is read to fight the enemy at any time, in battle she is able to keep a cool head and come up with plans to take the villains down or protect the civilians. But she does have a weakness for anything that's cute, her other team mates will frequently have to drag her away from animals and talk her down from bring stray animals with her back to the base. Her symbol is a compass.

Tech &amp; Glitch: Tristan and Danny Rivers, Male, age 22 - They are identical twin brothers who work together to be one hero rather than two. Tech is a prodigy with machinery while Glitch is a prodigy with computers, together they make many of the gadgets for the team, Tech gains technology manipulation while Glitch gains digital manipulation. The twins use their powers to create and control a mech suit together, with Tech in the driving seat most of the time handling the heavy lifting and keeping the suit together while Glitch focuses of the weaponry and hacking into enemy computer, the two also use miniature robots to go into smaller places that they can't due to the size of their mech suit. Both of the boys don't usually socialise outside of team meeting and the team building exercises that are enforced so the team can grow closer, this is partly due to Glitch being autistic and Tristian being protective of his brother, though both of them are able to trust and feel comfortable around their team mates, and Glitch is still able to contribute to the team just as much as the others. Tech usually has a dry sense of humour and will sometimes end up saying things that come off differently to others due to his tone, though the Legion soon learned not to take what he says personally, his favourite thing to do is usually play games which he'll get competitive at if he's playing with anyone other than his brother. Glitch usually likes to keep to himself, though he is willing to talk to someone if they talk to him first and it's just a one on one conversation, he'll also usually stay quiet unless he's telling someone about things he knows (which can sometimes just be random facts he just learned) or adding his thoughts to a mission plan, like his brother he enjoys games but he prefers puzzle based games. Their symbol is a spanner and bolt with a circuit board background.

Imp: Jacqueline James, Female, age 21 - She is rude, loud and unapologetically herself, there is no filter from her brain to her mouth, she says whatever she's thinking no matter how inappropriate it is or where she is. She is the daughter of one of the most infamous female master thieves or modern day and an unknown man, she was raised my her mother until she got caught and then she was looked after by a foster family, because of her mother and behaviour her morality is often brought into question, she also claims to know who her father is but won't tell anyone. Her power is the ability to change the density of her body, enabling her to float or become more durable, since she can only float she has rocket boots to propel her through the air, for weapons she uses bombs that have different effects such as flash bombs and gas bombs, etc. and a pair of daggers that can light on fire. In her alter-ego she pretends to be a man to add another lair of protection to her secret identity, her costume has no theme to it other than being dark-blue and black in colour, it usually consists of a black bodysuit, dark-blue trench coat that contains her bombs in the pockets, her rocket boots, a belt from her hip to her shoulder that holds her daggers and other gadgets, a black beanie to hide her long hair, and a pair of goggles. Her symbol is the outline of demon wings, a spaded tail and horns, the horns are on her beanie, the wings go on the back out her trench coat and the tail goes on the lower half of her trench coat (starting where the tailbone is).

Morana: Alexandra Berman, Female, age 26 - Before the drifting lights she was a traveling physic medium who would tell people's futures or communicate with ghosts under the name of Madame Morana, and though she did already have a small connection to the spiritual world, most of it was all an act, she was just really good at tricking people through various means. After the drifting lights she gained a true connection to the spiritual world and varied powers and abilities linked to the spiritual world, such as the ability to communicate with spirits, to be able to predict the future (thought her predictions are usually vague), control certain spirits, etc. At first she only used her new abilities with her Madam Morana persona, with her abilities she could do everything for real and thus earn more money, but when the first super villain emerged and began hurting innocent people she joined in the fight and ended up using her powers as a superhero. As a hero she shortens her stage name to just Morana for her alter-ego, her costume is made up of almost all black, he wears an open hooded jacket that goes halfway down her knees, a shirt with a white patterned skull on the front, thick trousers and boots, fingerless gloves, a medallion around her neck that's meant to protect against evil spirits, and a simple black crow mask to cover her face. Shortly after gaining her powers she gains a familiar and spirit guide in the form of a raven that only she can see like most other spiritual entities, the raven guides her when she makes a connection with the spirit world and help her to master her abilities. Despite her gloomy abilities and such, she is a happy and supportive person, and is like the big sister of the team, other members of the team will often go to her for advice or just someone to talk too. When facing off against enemies, she I able to summon a certain type of spirit to attack the enemy, cause the spirits under her command to possess objects in order to move them, etc. and her abilities also allow her to sometimes see the history behind some objects when she touches them, or see things in her sleep, and talking to ghosts can sometimes help out as well. Due to her powers still being unpredictable and a drain on her energy though, she fights with a scythe as her weapon to complete of image of a grim reaper, her abilities allowing her to fight with the scythe with ease where as others would find difficulty. Her symbol is a patterned skull with a chrysanthemum behind it.

Pulse: Adam Black, Male, age 24 - He usually keeps quiet about his life outside of being a hero, but he's still an easy-going sort of person, he likes to socialise with others plenty and is willing to go along with something even if it's against his better judgement, he also tends to be oblivious about certain things until he is told directly, and he is always willing to put himself in harms way to help others. His power is to be able to build up energy through motion and release it through contact, basically kinetic energy but the energy built up is much more powerful, he can use this against enemies or against the ground to launch himself into the air. He fights with a staff that he can channel his energy through to cause more damage and help him with launching off the ground, his staff can split into two parts for when he needs to fight with two and for it to be easier to carry around. Pulse's costume consists of a blue and yellow body suit and a blue short sleeved, hooded jacket with yellow detailing, he wears his hood up at all times and has a mask that covers the lower part of his face. His symbol is musical wave lines.

Beast Master: Marco Loza, Male, 23 - He is friendly but also stern and to the point, especially when it comes to battling the bad guys and saving civilians, he is the unofficial second in command as he usually takes charge when she isn't there and she usually turns to him for second opinions. His power is to turn animals into larger, more feral versions of themselves that he can control, these beasts are much stronger, quicker and more powerful than their normal forms, he is also able to talk to animals enough to understand their emotions. He can also use his powers on himself, giving him animal-like features but granting him enhanced strength, endurance, speed, etc. Rather than turning random animals, he has his own that are already loyal to him that he can turn at any time, a monkey, snake, fox and falcon. His costume is made up of combat style clothes with some details added to reflect his animal theme, and he wears a domino mask to hide his identity, aside from a few blades he keeps with him he most relies on his powers and abilities during fights. His symbol is a snarling wolf head.

Faith: Fern Williams, Female, 22 - She is the healer of the team, she's the one who fixes her team mates injuries and provides medical attention to those who need it. She doesn't like conflict, so when she goes out on the field she's the one to take civilians to safety and help them if they're injured, though if a bad guy comes after her she can still defend herself against them. She is often soft spoken but isn't afraid to socialise or voice her opinion, and she will go on the warpath if someone hides their injuries from her or doesn't show to the medical check-ups she schedules. Her powers are to do with life energy, which she can either give or take away from someone, when she gives energy it takes away from her own but rapidly speeds up a body's natural healing ability, basically giving her healing powers, and when she takes away someone's life energy it heals her while making the other person weak. Her costume is a medic uniform with some added features to protect and aid her when fighting, she wears a helmet that covers her face to protect her head and hide her identity. Her symbol is a caduceus.

There are other heroes but these are the ones I came up with.


	117. How far some will go

**Spider-Man**

While battling a new enemy on his own Spider-Man mysteriously disappears along with the new enemy. A few months go by with no sign of Spider-Man until he's found in England under a new superhero name and working with the superhero team that's based there, his new name is just 'The Spider' and the England-based hero team is called the Queen's Legion. When Spider-Man's friends go to England to confront him they find out that he showed up in England the day after he disappeared with amnesia and only remembering his first name, he was taken in by social services until he began displaying his superpowers, at which point he was transfer to a government imitative made specifically for superhumans, from that he signed up to be part of the Queen's Legion and eventually became a team member. Peter managed to gain back a few of him memories during his time with the Queen's Legion, but not enough to let him know who he was, mostly how his powers worked and how to fight.

When Spider-Man's friends try and take him back to America the Queen's Legion objects, Peter is their friend and comrade and they don't want him taken away by people they don't know they can trust. And Peter agrees with his new teammates, due to his amnesia he doesn't know or trust them, while with the Legion he has a place and saves people. The villain that caused Peter's disappearance in the first place then appears, the Legion members recognise her as one of their villains named Otaku (due to her anime-like look and unhealthy obsession with the Legion), she is the most extreme fan-girls to ever exist and has the ability to warp reality to her liking, she is a big fan of the Legion and fights with them just so she can be near them, and has an unhealthy obsession with one of the members who is terrified of her in turn. After a fight Otaku confesses that she kidnapped Spider-Man because she wanted him to be part of the Queen's Legion, she saw how unfairly he was vilified as a hero in New York and so brought him to England, with the help of someone who could modify memories, where she knew he'd get the respect he deserved as a member of the Legion.

The Legion finds the person who modifies memories and gets him to return Peter's memories, allowing him to remember his life as Spider-Man and Peter Parker. After regaining his memories Peter thinks everything over, he admits that as a member of the Queen's Legion he has been treated better my his team mates as well as the public, but he knows he has to return to New York it needs him more than England does. The Legion understands and let's him return to America, but give him the means to contact them and tell him that he's still a member.

**For more on the Queen's Legion, check the previous chapter.**


	118. The cursed seekers

**Huntik**

Lok and the rest of the team receive notification of a possible location of a hidden temple that could be home to one or two powerful titans, so they head out to find it with the Organisation not far behind. During a confrontation with some Organisation goons Lok gets separated from the group and winds up stumbling across the temple first (more like falling through the ceiling), after wandering around the temple for a bit he come across a man who calls himself Mark. Mark, after seeing Lok use one of his titans to save himself from some falling rocks, offers Lok the bracelet around his wrist saying that it's a titan and that he should have it, Lok is hesitant at first and gets even more suspicious when he's told to remove it from Mark's wrist rather than Mark taking it off himself. He doesn't get long to think about it because as soon as he slips on the bracelet he is forcefully bonded to the titan inside and passed out from the bonding, his last sight seeing Mark running away shouting happily.

When Lok comes to he finds himself is a bed watched over by a woman slightly older than him. The woman introduces herself as Jenny and shows that she also has a bracelet similar to the one Lok now wears, she explains that the bracelets do contain powerful titans but the temple has a curse on it that prevents the bracelets from leaving, and subsequently the bracelets also have a curse on them that prevents the seeker who wears them from taking them off themselves, to be free of the bracelet and in turn the temple another seeker must take the bracelet off the seeker wearing it with their permission and put it on themselves, the titan inside will bond with any seeker but it always wants a seeker bound to it. Jenny tells Lok about how she was also tricked by the last person to wear her bracelet into putting it on and getting trapped in the temple, she further explains that they can still summon their titans including the ones in the bracelets and that the curse on the temple also keeps them from aging or dying, Jenny herself is quite a few decades older that she appears to be, and that the temple has plants that grow food and a fresh water stream for their basic needs.

While Lok does his best to remove the bracelet or leave the temple, much to Jenny's amusement, Dante and the others finally arrive at the temple and come across Mark, they question him and Mark tells that that he saw a boy in the temple before quickly running off again. They explore around the temple for a bit, taking notes and pictures of writing and symbols on the walls until they finally find Lok and Jenny, the two explain their predicament and everyone is stumped on how to release them from the curse. They don't have long to work anything out as the Organisation goons along a top seeker arrive along with a reluctant and slightly beat-up Mark, they know about the curse from Mark so the top seeker offers to Lok and Jenny that two of the Organisation members take the bracelets off their hands and release them from the cursed temple. Jenny debates with the other Huntik foundation seekers about it, she hasn't had any prior experience with the Organisation so she doesn't know what their capable of and when she's told she says that the bracelets and titans inside will still be confined to the temple, but Dante and Zhalia know that it'd only be a matter of time before the Organisation manage to break the curse and take the bracelets for themselves. So with a little convincing Jenny and Lok reject the offer and a fight starts.

As the fight starts Jenny tells Lok something she forgot to mention about the curse since she had never experienced it before, if the temple is under attack in anyway then the bracelet wearers will fall into a trance where their only objective is to defend the temple, which means they will probably end up attacking their friends without realising it, the two have just enough time to warn the Huntik team before the curse take them over and they summon their titans to fight. Jenny and Lok summon the titans of the bracelets, Jenny's is a large armoured wolf with bat-like wings and Lok's is a large armoured lion with feathered wings. The fight is hard, especially with Jenny and Lok's titans fighting both sides, Dante and other others eventually win and chase off the Organisation, they still have to deal with the curse-influenced Lok and Jenny and their titans but Dante eventually figures it out by recalling all his titans and refusing to fight, the others follow suit and Lok and Jenny manage to break out of their trance.

The Foundation send some of their best minds to try and break the curse of the temple, but when Jenny and Lok try and transfer the bracelets to some volunteers they find that they can't, the titans in the bracelets have decided to stay bonded to them. So, Lok and Jenny stay stuck at the temple until the curse is finally broken a few weeks later and they're able to leave the temple, but not take the bracelets off.

Since everyone she ever knew is now dead or old, Jenny decides to stay with Dante's team and lend her assistance until she gets used to all the changes that happened with the world while she was trapped in the temple. Foundation records identify Jenny as one of their members who was part of a team who was searching for the temple, but she had gone missing and the temple wasn't found, so she had been reported as MIA. The Foundation kept a hold of her home to use as a safe house but they return it to her along with some belongings and a few amulets that she's left behind when she went on her trip. Jenny has an intense love of mythology and historical lore, so she is able to help the team by using her knowledge to identify titans by what myth or legend they're tied to.


	119. Gaining inspiration

**Harry Potter**

**This idea is just meant to be pure crack, I would write it myself but I don't think I could make it work.**

During the golden trio's fifth year at Hogwarts a muggle-born student introduces some muggle literature to the library, these books prove to be a big hit with the other muggle-born students, half-bloods and even a few purebloods. While reading some Roald Dahl books, Harry gains inspiration as to how to take down Voldemort, by using the methods used to kill off characters in Roald Dahl's books. These plans include trained attack squirrels, potions that will shrink the drinker out of existence, potions that will turn the drinker into mice and then setting cats on them, etc. Harry also draws inspiration from other books such as Goosebumps. The plan is crazy but it works, using some inside people they manage to spike the drinks in a Death Eater meeting, turning them into mice and then sending in the cats, they manage to create a camera that predicts and causes death, and other deadly methods that they copied from books.


	120. Heroes spanning two worlds

**Power Rangers RPM and Digimon**

When he was a child, Ziggy was chosen to be a digi-destined along with six other children, they were taken to the Digital World and partnered with Digimon in order to defeat the evil Digimon and save both worlds. The group and their partners had to face off against the seven Demon Lords, after a while of fighting and getting their Digimon to their highest levels the group learnt that their current partners weren't their true Digimon partners, the seven Demon Lords were, the group had previously entered the Digital World when they were much younger and found and hatched a Digimon each and then raised those Digimon to rookie level, but then they were forced to return home and eventually forgot all about their original partners, without their partners the Digimon were corrupted by the darkness of the Digital World and eventually became their Demon Lords. In their final battle the digi-destined chose to fight anyway, they manage to defeat the Demon Lords but their partners unfortunately also died, the data from both their Demon Lord and current partner combined into digi-eggs, leaving seven digi-eggs that were both their partners and the Demon Lords. The group were told by the ruling Digimon of the Digital World that their partners' eggs would't hatch for a long time, so they were sent back to Earth until the Digital World had need of them again. Like most other Digital World, time went by longer than in the real world, so despite the group spending over a year stuck in the Digital World not even a day passed in the real world.

When Venjix took over the world, a few of the digi-destined also made it to Corinth, Ziggy stays in contact with them and they meet up from time to time but not often as Ziggy doesn't want them getting targeted by the mob due to what he did or Venjix due to being a Power Ranger. The usually meet up on the anniversary of their venture into the Digital World and talk about the times they had with the others, the surviving group know that the digi-destined who didn't make it to Corinth are still alive somehow due to their Digivices still registering the other Digivices as active, and they wouldn't be active if those digi-destined were dead. One of them wonders if the Digital World was affected by Venjix's takeover, while another wonders if there's still a chance that they could return to the Digital World at all, Ziggy wonders if he should trust his teammates and Doctor K with their secret about the Digital World; it's hard keeping it a secret and telling them could somehow help with the fight against Venjix, but at the same time he doesn't know that they won't do something bad or Venjix could somehow find out.

The group's questions are answered when, during a Venjix attack, all the devices in the city start going crazy and the digi-destined's digivices light up, a huge light engulfs the entirety of Corinth and when it fades there's a large crater where it once was, Corinth then arrives in a new place as a floating city in the sky. Ziggy and the over digi-destined are quick to recognise this new place as the Digital World, their digivices become fully active and the communication feature on them becomes fully operational, through the communication feature they are able to contact the missing members of their group who had been hiding away from Venjix the entire time and have also been suddenly teleported to the Digital World, they all agree to meet at Corinth. Just then a Digimon attacks but the Power Rangers find that they can't morph due to the weak connection of the morphing grid to the Digital World, but then the digi-destined step in using the abilities of their digivices to fight the Digimon, a feature of their digivices is to retain a copy of the data of the Digimon that their partners defeat, they can use this data to temporarily gain that Digimon's strength and abilities, so they are able to defeat the attacking Digimon. Cornel Truman, Doctort K and the other Rangers then demand to know what's going on, so Ziggy and the others explain as best they can.

They explain about how the Digital World came into existence with the internet and shaped itself and the creatures that inhabited it around the dreams and ideas of humanity, and how life quickly evolved and gained centuries of history due to the Digital World going on a faster time stream that the Real World. They then explain how they received their digivices one day from lights from the sky before being sucked into the Digital World, they met up with their partners and went in search of a way home while battling off attacking Digimon, eventually giving their partners the ability to evolve to higher levels to protect them, which eventually led them to learning about the Demon Lords and deciding to take them down before returning home, and that they managed to defeat the Demon Lords but at the cost of their own partners. The group leaves out some things, such as the Demon Lords being their true partners and becoming one with their current partners since they don't want to tell anyone that. Ziggy then explains that once all of the digi-destined meet up, they'll need to leave for the Village of Beginnings to collect the digi-eggs of their partners and hope that it's time for them to hatch, their ability to use Digimon data to fight will only work for so long.

Using Ziggy's digivice, under his protest, Doctor K is able to strengthen the Digital World's connection to the morphing grid enough for the Rangers to be able to morph, though they won't be able to do it for long. One of the digi-destined warns Doctor K that she needs to be careful with the connection and shut it down before they manage to return Corinth back to Earth, if a Digimon were able to access that connection then it could cause a dramatical shift in the Digital World.

All of the digi-destined reunite and then quickly set off for the Village of Beginnings, leaving the rest of the Power Rangers to protect Corinth, in hopes their partners have hatched or will hatch with them there, and also in hopes of finding the portal that returned them to Earth the first time around. At the Village the digi-destined receive their eggs and they immediately hatch, the Digimon that hatch are their original partners who became the Demon Lords but they are now one with their other partners, the fusion has also purified their evolution lines meaning that when they reach mega they will no longer become the Demon Lords.


	121. As if one secret identity wasn't enough

**Miraculous Ladybug and Code Lyoko**

When Franz's wife was taken so was Aelita, he never saw either of them again. Grieving the loss of his family and going a bit mad from continuously living repeat days while creating Lyoko, he kidnaps an 9-year old Bridgette to replace Aelita, using the Supercomputer to erase her memories of her past life and implant new ones of being Franz's daughter. When Bridgette is 11 the men in black come, Franz then takes her to the supercomputer and virtualises them both to Lyoko.

The events of Code Lyoko happen the same but with Bridgette taking Aelita's place and being in the 6th grade while the other characters remain the same ages, so no romantic feelings between her and Jeremy. But as her memories begin to return to her Bridgette also remembers her life with her real parents, she eventually remembers everything including that Franz kidnapped her. After XANA and Franz are gone the other Lyoko warriors go with Bridgeette to Tom and Sabine who are shocked that Bridgette hasn't aged but happy to be reunited with her, the warriors explain what happened and about their fight with XANA, the two adults agree to keep it a secret since the danger is over and Bridgette is back. To prevent confusion at Bridgette's reappearance without aging, Jeremy forges a new identity for her as Marinette, Tom and Sabine's secret second daughter, and they come up with the excuse that they had been sheltering and home schooling her out of fear of another kidnapping for the reason no one had seen her up until now.

Marinette is enrolled at College Francoise Dupont instead of Kadic because it's closer to her home, she isn't happy about not being able to be with her friends but accepts it and they promise to stay in contact. Marinette then lives her life normally until she becomes Ladybug at 15.

...

Marinette's life as a Lyoko warrior comes back to haunt her when a new villain shows up baring XANA's symbol shows up and summons XANA's monsters to the real world. After some searching Jeremy finds that XANA managed to survive the program meant to wipe him out by permanently transferring its consciousness and power into a human host, and theorises that XANA must have spent the last few years developing the technology to allow him to summon his monster to the real world. XANA and its monsters are tougher opponents for Ladybug and Chat Noir than Akuma since XANA and its monsters don't hold back on trying to kill and have to be destroyed rather than a single object on them. Jeremy manages to develop a technology that will allow the warriors to reach their Lyoko forms, including powers and weapons, in the real world, but their Lyoko forms only last an hour each day and still have the 100 life-point rule, meaning that if they're hit enough times they'll revert back to normal.

Things become more complicated when Adrien's older cousin, Felix, comes to stay with him for a while, and Marinette is worried because she and Felix were friends before she was kidnapped and is worried Felix might recognise her. Jeremy says that it's probably unlikely as he was 9 when he last saw her, Marinette is now 15, it's been 16 years since he last saw her, and Marinette is 10 years too young for Felix to recognise her as Bridgette. Felix does see some familiarity in Marinette to Bridgette, when he confronts Marinette about it she quickly tells him that she's Bridgette's younger sister, Felix seems to accept what she says but is actually a bit suspicious. It gets worse when Marinette's virtualisation device makes her become her true age of 25 when in her Lyoko form, all of the Lyoko warriors gain masks for their Lyoko forms but they don't have the same perception-altering magic as the Miraculous do, so people can still recognise them if they're not careful.

During the next XANA attack the Lyoko warriors arrive and do a much better job and dealing with XANA's monsters, Chat Noir arrives to try and help but Ulrich tells him that it's best if he stays out of the battle since they're better equipped at fighting XANA while Chat and Ladybug can hardly do any damage. XANA eventually retreats and the Lyoko warriors quickly disappear. The fight it caught by the news and Felix sees Marinette's Lyoko form, he is quick to suspect that she's Bridgette an makes his mission to track down the Lyoko warriors to find out if it's really her. His suspicions are quickly confirmed when during a battle Marinette takes a bad hit and Odd accidently calls her Bridgette in hearing range of some news cameras.


	122. 8 years on and still saving the world

**Miraculous Ladybug and Digimon**

Marinette's name used to be Suzie Wong, the little sister of Henry, after the events of the D-Reaper her parents decided to send her too live with her aunt and uncle in France due to how much media attention was on the Tamers and they wanted her to live a normal life, they also changed her name to keep her better hidden. Marinette grew up in Paris and eventually started addressing her aunt and uncle as mum and dad.

Digimon return to the real world and Marinette reunites with Lopmon and the other Tamers' Digimon, she then contacts the other Tamers and informs them about their Digimon an possible way to the Digital World in Paris. The Tamers travel to Paris and reunite with Marinette and their partners, they also meet Marinette's friends and she introduces them including Henry as her brother.

(Other half formed ideas include Lopmon following Marinette to school, forcing her to pass off her Digimon as a toy she made, Henry going into big brother mode, when Terriermon is acting annoying Marinette threatens him with the return of Princess Prettypants, Marintte creating fashion ideas based on the Digimon, etc.)


	123. Because they must be related

**Miraculous Ladybug and W.I.T.C.H.**

**When looking up Miraculous Ladybug I found that one of the creators used to be an animator on W.I.T.C.H. And that got me thinking, Hay Lin is Chinese and Marinette is half-Chinese, and they both have blue hair, so they could be related, like cousins. And I remember reading that the creators want Miraculous Ladybug to just be a part of a universe which includes more heroes, like the Marvel and DC universes, so W.I.T.C.H. could possibly exist in the same universe since both use magical jewellery to give their heroes powers. I don't have a story idea here, just a concept, the most I have is Hay Lin visiting Marinette and either her getting involved with Ladybug and the Akumas, or Marinette getting involved in Guardian stuff.**


	124. Miraculous Chara

**Miraculous Ladybug and Shugo Chara**

A few years before becoming Ladybug Marinette had another small partner, she had a Guardian Chara and had a small group of friends from different parts of Paris who also had Charas. Mainette's Chara was named Madeline and represented her desire to be a fashion designer and kindness towards others. Marinette and the other children with Guardian Charas did their best to stop other children from gaining X-eggs and take care of the X-eggs that did emerge, before going to Japan and meeting Amu and the others, they also had to deal with Lulu making ?-eggs and they never found out it was her; they were able to purify eggs due to one of them having a character transformation that had the power to purify the eggs. When Lulu returned to France she met up with Marinette and the others and admitted to being behind the ?-eggs and apologised, they forgave her but were still awkward around her. One day, Madeline went inside her egg and didn't come out, leaving a note for Marinette explaining that she was no longer needed but she was still there if she was needed again, Marinette was sad but made a secret place for her egg in her room along with some food for if Madeline wakes up and is hungry, she also occasionally carries the egg around when she has really bad days to help her feel better.

Hawkmoth then discovers about X-eggs, though he doesn't understand them fully, and uses them to create more powerful Akuma; possessing the child's X-egg when it's drawn out of them. These new Akuma are more powerful because they have the power of their own X-character transformation and what Hawkmoth is giving them, they are also harder to take down since the possessed X-eggs are inside of them and have to be drawn and purified 2 different times, one for being an X-egg and the other for the Akuma. Fortunately, X-Akumas are rare since Hawkmoth doesn't know how to draw them out himself, but he doesn't have to wait for them to emerge naturally as a mysterious person is forcing them out of children for an unknown reason.

Madeline finally wakes up again to help with the X-Akumas. Marinette and the other Chara-holders gather together and agree to help take down the X-Akumas since Hawkmoth is corrupting X-eggs, with some help form Tiki and the Miraculous all of them gain the ability to character transform, though still only one of them is able to purify the x-eggs the others can draw out the possessed X-egg. In their character transformed forms, the group wear masks made by Marinette to hide their identities since their fighting will be public and they don't want anyone to recognise them. Even Lulu joins the group eventually. So the Chara-holders fight alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir (though Marinette does have to juggle both secret identities) when X-Akumas emerge.

* * *

The other Chara holders can be cannon characters or OCs, it's up to whoever wants this story.

Though, for the one that has the ability to purify the X-eggs, I imagined someone whose Chara represents their loving nature and needs to help and protect others, basically the mothering (though they can still be male of female) figure of the group.


	125. Virtual heroes

**Miraculous Ladybug and Code Lyoko**

**This doesn't use the characters from Code Lyoko, just the premise. The Quantic kids (look it up for those who don't know who they are), including Marinette and Felix will be taking their places, they will be fighting XANA (because I can't think of an alternate name) but instead of Lyoko it will be called 'The Quantic' to match with their names, and 'The Quantic' will have different sectors to Lyoko but still have towers for XANA to attack through. **

Marinette was having a normal day when she received a note telling her to go to a nearby abandoned factory, there is a symbol with the note that she recognises but doesn't know how, and against her better judgement she goes. At the factory Marinette is joined by Nino, Chloe and a brown-haired boy she feels is familiar but if sure she's never met before, each of them received the same note with the same symbol. Chloe is about to leave when a blond-haired boy shows up and tells them that 'the Quantic has need of its warriors' while also addressing them with different names beforehand, he calls Chloe Melodie, Nino Mercury, the brown-haired boy Sparrow, and Marinette Pinyang (**the name comes from a Chinese woman who managed to raise an army against an Emperor, feel free to give her a different name though)**. The alternate names and phrase turn out to be triggers that unlock hidden away memories in each of them.

...

A year ago Marinette, Nino, Chloe, a boy named Claude, and a boy named Felix found a supercomputer together that contained a virtual world called the Quantic, they also found machines called scanners that could send them into the Quantic as virtual avatars. Using the scanners they went to the Quantic with Felix staying behind to operate the computer, they were soon attacked by monsters and sent back to the real world, where whatever attacked them in the Quantic somehow also attacks them in the real world. After fending off the attack Felix accesses some of the computer's files and finds out what's going on, there is a virtual identity in the Quantic called XANA that can affect the real world through connects from the Quantic to the real world called Towers and summon monsters in the Quantic, and XANA isn't friendly. The group quickly decides to turn the computer off but when they do all but Felix collapse, and when it turns back on they wake back up, using the scanners Felix finds that they were infected by some sort of programming when they entered the Quantic that connects them to it, meaning that if the Quantic goes so do they. Felix says he can try and make a program to purge the programming infecting them, but it could take time, which they don't have with XANA attack, a quick look through the computer files again reveals that the towers XANA is using can be deactivated, and because of the programming infecting them they can deactivate the towers. So Felix sends them back to the Quantic to deactivate the tower, where they have to fight of XANA's monsters to reach it, which they eventually do. Felix then reverses the damage done by XANA through a program called Return to the Past.

The group spend the next year fighting XANA while Felix works on freeing them from the Quantic. During that time Chloe becomes a lot less nasty and more kind through her experiences and battles against XANA, earning herself real friends. Each of them gain a nickname based on what they look like in the Quantic, Felix not withstanding since he refuses to go to the Quantic. Eventually, Felix manages to free his friends, but it comes too late as XANA manages to free himself from the supercomputer, meaning shutting it down will no longer stop him. The fight is then taken to the real world, XANA manages to summon his monsters to the real world and Felix manages to use the same process to send his friends to the real world through the Quantic while still having the avatar forms and powers intact, and XANA managed to damage the Return to the Past program, meaning they can't hide what's going on.

The group eventually manages to defeat XANA and Felix manages to fix and improve the Return to the Past program, Felix managed to use the power of XANA to power the Return to the Past, which would send the planet back more time than just a day, ideally to before XANA showed himself, it ends up overpowered and sends the world back an entire year to before the group found XANA and became friends. But the Return to the Past also wiped the memories of the group, causing them to forget ever meeting or becoming friends and setting Chloe back to her previous behaviour.

**(XANA's attacks stopped Hawkmoth from emerging the first time around, somehow.)**

...

The group emerge out of their memories and happily rejoice at remembering, especially Chloe who is happy to not be her 'cruel blond-stereotype self' anymore. Marinette asks Felix what is going on and he explains that he found the supercomputer again a few weeks ago, and in the files he found that the memory wipe in the Return to the Past was somehow deliberate and that there was a key phrase that released the memories, he remembered after reading the phrase and then contacted them. Chloe demands to know who wiped their memories, not happy about being forced to go back to her old behaviour, but Felix does not know. Chloe also questions how she didn't change her attitude this time around, she may not of had the group or fighting XANA to change her, but Akumas constantly going after because of her actions should have made her realise she was doing wrong. Felix's best guess is that the memory wipe worked too well on her and stopped her from ever changing, Marinette can add credence to the theory with having learned Chinese during the old timeline, but now struggling to learn it this time around.

Now back to her old self, that from all but the Quantic group's perspective never existed, Chloe makes some changes with the help of her friends. She stops wearing so much make up and changes her clothes to make herself stop looking so fake, and with the support of her friends she publicly apologises to the class for her actions towards them and causing so many Akumas.

Marinette soon runs into a new problem. In the old timeline she had developed feelings for Felix, which he eventually returned and they unofficially started dating just before the final confrontation with XANA, and with her memories those feelings have returned, but she still has feelings for Adrien as well. What makes it even more awkward is that Felix is Adrien's cousin. Felix has begun to act like the mind wipe never happened and shows his feelings towards Marinette, which she likes, but she can't shut off her feelings for Adrien, especially since Adrien has begun to pay more attention to her. Chloe advises that she stick with Felix, stating that he may not show much emotion but what emotion he does show shows he cares about Marinette, and before the Return to the Past they were pretty much dating, and while Adrien may eventually develop the same feelings for her he'll be very slow to the uptake and probably only see her as a friend. Marinette jokingly asks if Chloe's saying that so she can have Adrien, but Chloe explains that in the old timeline she eventually saw Adrien as more like a brother than a romantic interest, and those memories managed to override the recent ones where she was all over Adrien.

Hawkmoth begins to get more dangerous, so Master Fu hands out another Miraculous. Master Fu remembers the previous timeline because he was protected by his Kwami, so he knows about the Quantic group, when he finds that they have remembered he gives the Bee Miraculous to Chloe, who he had been keeping an eye on in hopes she would become the girl he remembered from the old timeline.

* * *

**I had another idea for what happened in the year that the Return to the Past erased.**

Hawkmoth emerged in the old timeline, the same as he did in the new one, at the same time XANA escaped the supercomputer. XANA found Hawkmoth and possessed him, giving XANA a human form and control over the Butterfly Miraculous, and instead of wanting Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses, XANA used his new powers for destruction. Given that this Hawkmoth was much more dangerous, Master Fu handed out all of the Miraculouses to new holders, including his own, he knew about the Quantic group and gave it to them. Chloe got the Bee, Nino got the Turtle, Claude got the Peacock (Fu got it back from Gabriel), Marinette got Ladybug, and Felix became Chat Noir instead of Adrien (the fox can remain without a wielder or can be a character of your choice).

The group eventually defeated the XANA-fied Hawkmoth, Felix activates the Return to the Past with extra power to make it go farther, it turns time back a year to before they discovered the supercomputer, but it also erases their memories of ever finding the supercomputer or being friends. When the group eventually remember they also remember the Miraculouses and their Kwamis, and Felix isn't happy about not being Chat Noir this time around.


	126. When it becomes more than a game

**Miraculous Ladybug and Sword Art Online**

**I'm going to change the cannon of SAO around a little to fit the purposes of my story, but cannon events will still happen, the story just won't focus on them unless the characters are involved. The first change is that Sword Art Online was a world wide release rather than in just Japan, so that our characters in France can get involved, the number of players trapped in the game will remain the same though, while in the game everyone's language is automatically translated for others so there is no language barrier. Next is the time spent trapped in SAO, I'm going to have SAO be on a faster time stream than the real world, the basic time difference will translate out to 1 minute in the real world equalling 1 hour in SAO which with some math translates out to 1 week in the real world equalling over a year in SAO, I thought it'd make for an interesting story. I you want the full translation of the time difference, go to my DeviantART journal, my account name is DreamVixen2511.**

When SAO was being beta tested 300 people from around the world were chosen to be beta testers, Marinette was one of these people chosen, she managed to set up a way for Tiki to contact her in the game if there was an Akuma attack so that playing SAO wouldn't mess with her duties as Ladybug. Despite having limited time to play the game because of her duties and school work, Marinette managed to get a high level in the game and learn plenty about the best ways to level-up before the Beta finished. When the official SAO was released Marinette logged in with 9,999 other players and was unable to log back out, a message from the game's creator telling the players that in order to leave they must defeat all 100 floors if they want to leave and that death in the game means death in real life. While many Bata testers quickly ran off to get a head start in the game, Marinette decided to step up and calm the crowd of panicking players along with some other Beta testers, they told them of the best methods to survive the game and that if they wanted to survive they needed to work together rather than trying to get ahead in the game, after that Marinette left to start levelling herself up as well and getting important items.

After heading off to start training Marinette meets with Nathanael who managed to get the game when it was released and some friends Marinette made in Beta, they all form a party together and resolve to train together for safety and to level-up quicker, once the third floor unlocks they form a Guild and invite other players to join them. Marinette is the head of the Guild and dedicates it to helping other players, it becomes a high-level Guild and works with other Guilds like the Knights of the Blood Oath, some of the Guild's strongest players including Marinette herself help out on the front lines if they're needed, especially with the boss battles.

During his time is SAO, Nathanael becomes more confident in himself and outgoing, becoming braver the more he fights and interacts with others, he becomes one of the strongest players on their Guild and Marinette's second in command. Marinette and Nathanael become closer as time goes and they fight side-by-side, and with some encouragement from the other members of their Guild they start dating, eventually becoming married in game.

After 2 years stuck in SAO Marinette, Nathanael and a few other members of their Guild are part of the group who go face the boss of the 75th floor, after defeating the Skull Reaper they witness the leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath being revealed as Kayaba, the creator of the game and one who trapped them all in it, they see Kirito take him on and eventually win, freeing all of the remaining players.

Once they are free Marinette and Nathanael are shocked to find out that only 2 weeks have passed in the real world, instead of the two years it has been for them, they quickly find out that time in SAO had been moving much faster than the real world, which they're grateful for. During the time Marinette spent stuck in SAO Adrien had to take out Akumatised villains by himself, he was eventually helped by the arrival of a new Miraculous user and they trapped the Akumas until Ladybug showed up again to purify them, which she did once Marinette was able to get away from the doctors and her parents long enough to become Ladybug. Ladybug meets up with Chat Noir and the new Miraculous wielder and confirms their suspicions that they had been one of the ones trapped in SAO, but she refuses to talk about it, which the other two reluctantly respect.

When Marinette and Nathanael are finally cleared by their doctors they return to school and get bombarded with questions by their classmates, including Chloe, the girl admits that while she may not like them she was still concerned about them when she learned about many of the players dying. Many are shocked at Nathanael's newfound confidence, since the last time they saw him he was a shy wallflower, and even Marinette acts more grown-up, they tell their classmates that SAO changed both of them and leave it at that. The teacher then gets the class to stop bothering them about what happened in SAO. Alya then notices that Marinette no longer seems to have a crush on Adrien anymore and can act normal around him while being very close with Nathanael, when confronted about this Marinette tells that she and Nathanael got together while in SAO and accidently reveals that they got married in game, which Ayla proceeds to unintentionally repeat out loud to the class from shock. With incessant poking from their classmates the two admit that they are together and got married in SAO, and they plan to stay together, much to the disappointment of Adrien who had begun to form feelings towards Marinette.


	127. A new place to call home

**Child of Light and Rise of the Guardians**

While traveling around Jack finds a small island with a ruined church on it at the centre of a large lake, while there Jack is attacked by some spirits and falls into the water unconscious, while in the water he drifts into an underwater castle to where a mirror is, he then passes through the mirror into another world. When Jack wakes up he finds himself in a strange new world inhabited by strange creatures and is happily surprised to find that they can see him, they explain to him that he is in Lemuria and tell him to meet with Queen Aurora, and they tell him all of this in rhyme which he finds very strange. Jack meets with Aurora and tells her about his life back where he came from and how he got there, Aurora tells him that the only way back home is through the mirror, which will require him to swim when he gets to the other side since it's underwater. Jack is a little reluctant to return so Aurora offers him to stay in Lemuria, though he finds it strange that everyone rhymes, Jack is seen by others and treated better in Lemuria, so he decides to stay.

Years later, Jack is chosen to be a Guardian but no one has seen him in over a century, the Man in the Moon guides them to the mirror that leads to Lemuria. Lemuria is now ruled by Aurora's daughter, but Jack still lives there. After so long living in Lemuria, Jack has automatically rhymes like everyone else, which the Guardians find weird when they find him. When the Guardians try to get Jack to go back with them, he initially refuses, he remembers how bad life was for him back on Earth, and in Lemuria not only is he seen and treated better, but he also has a purpose. They compromise, Jack will come back to Earth to help the children, but once the Boogeyman is defeated he will return to Lemuria.


	128. Operation: SMART

**Codename: Kids Next Door and Matilda**

**Send**

**Matilda**

**Against**

**Returned**

**Trunchbull**

While there are many KND operatives, only a handful of them achieve legendary status, being well known for their heroic deeds for the good of all children. Matilda was one of these operatives, with the codename 3.14 she was known for being incredibly smart and singlehandedly taking down the Trunchbull, a headmistress feared by all children, all before even becoming an operative. And as 3.14 she was the leader of her sector and a formidable fighter against the adults who tried to oppress. 3.14 was an inspiration to many KND operatives, some even believed that she was able to move things with just the power of her mind, but when she became a teenager she was decommissioned.

Years later, the Trunchbull returns and proves to be too strong for the KND, so sector V go to find Matilda in hopes that she can help them, since she defeated the Trunchbull before becoming a member of KND. When they find Matilda they tell her of the situation and she agrees to help out, she tells them that the way to defeat the Trunchbull is though outsmarting her not through brute force, the Trunchbull will underestimate them as children and they will be able to take advantage of that. Matilda doubts the last way she defeated the Trunchbull will work again, as she wouldn't be likely to fall for the same thing twice, so they need a new way to outsmart her.


	129. Ocean Fox

**Miraculous Ladybug and Ingo**

At Sapphire's school there is a year-long student exchange to a school in Paris, Sapphire has no intention of signing up for it since Paris is no where near the ocean, Connor secretly goes behind her back and signs her up in hopes that she'll get picked and taken away from the influence of Ingo. Sapphire is one of the ones picked, she tries to reject it and is mad with Conner about going behind her back, but with constant cajoling (and a little bit of guilt-tripping) from her family, friends and Rodger she reluctantly agrees. The program includes mandatory French lessons for the students going, it focuses more on the speaking of French than the writing since the exchange students can still do their work in English. When Sapphire goes to Paris she ends up in the same class as Marinette and Adrien, usually sitting next to Nathanael.

After a few weeks Sapphire gets used to life in Paris, due to being so far from Ingo she doesn't feel its pull but it leaves her feeling cut off from a part of herself. Thanks to Alya she is brought up to speed about Ladybug and Chat Noir and the Akuma attacks. Sapphire usually keeps to herself but will speak with others if they speak with her, she makes an immediate enemy with Chloe because she doesn't put up with how Chloe acts, loving to insult the blond in English since Chloe doesn't know what she's saying. With being cut off from her usual pass time, and refusing to swim in a chlorine filled pool, Sapphire looks into other hobbies to pass the time, after trying a few activities with her classmates she eventually decides on break dancing due to how free it makes her feel.

One day the teacher tells the class that they will be going on a trip and where they go will be up to the students, Sapphire immediately jumps at the chance and recommends the beach, eager to visit Ingo again, enough students agree with her that a trip to the beach is organised. While on their trip the class goes on a boat and due to being shoved by Chloe Nathanael falls in the water after hitting his head, when he doesn't surface Sapphire immediately dives in after him, as she's rescuing him Nathanael sees her dress wrap around her legs giving the illusion that she has a mermaid tail, Sapphire has to fight the pull of Ingo that tells her to stay during her rescue. Master Fu is also at the beach and sees the rescue, he also recognises Sapphire as a child of Ingo, he doesn't have Mer blood himself but he's been around enough and is wise enough to know of it, and he decides that Sapphire is worthy of being a Miraculous holder. Wayzz asks if he'll be given to Sapphire, but Fu says despite both of them having affiliation with water they wouldn't be a good fit.

When Sapphire returns to the house she's staying at for the exchange she finds a small box in her room, upon opening she finds a foxtail necklace and is then immediately surprised by the appearance of a small, floating, fox-like creature. After Sapphire stops freaking out enough, the fox creature introduces itself as a Kwami and explains that it will bestow magical powers upon her so she can become a superhero and fight Akumas, like Ladybug and Chat Noir, it doesn't take Sapphire long to accept everything because of her experiences with Ingo. Sapphire joins Ladybug and Chat Noir as Sinopa, they are suspicious at first because of Volpina, but she manages to prove herself as the real deal and on their side.

After Hawkmoth is defeated Sapphire's student exchange ends and she returns home, she is also able to keep the fox Miraculous with her. Conner is happy to see how much Sapphire has changed while abroad, having new interests and acting more mature, hoping that this will mean she'll give up on Ingo like he has. Sapphire quickly shuts him down when she realises what she's thinking, while she was happy in Paris she still felt like part of her was empty because she couldn't go to Ingo, she tells him that she's never giving up on Ingo and will continue to go, but she'll never actually stay there, her blood is half and half and she won't betray either side. Sapphire then goes to Ingo and visits Faro, without her even saying a word he remarks about how much she's changed, they then go swimming before Sapphire's new waterproof watch tells her it's time to head home, the watch was an idea from her Kwami to prevent her from staying too long in Ingo. On her way home Sapphire meets Granny Carne, who also remarks about how much Sapphire has changed, while speaking with Sapphire she also drops hints that she knows the significance of Sapphire's necklace.

(Extra ideas include Ladybug, Chat Noir and Sinopa finding out each others identities, the entire class getting trapped by an Akuma and Sapphire is forced to change in front of everyone to preserve Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities since it's their Miraculouses he wants, Marinette creating ocean based clothing for Sapphire, Nino getting the turtle Miraculous, and Alya and Nathanael getting the other Miraculouses, it doesn't matter which, Nathanael drawing Sapphire as a mermaid because of her rescuing him, etc.)


	130. Song of the Miraculous

**Miraculous Ladybug and Song of the Sea**

Felix lived a happy life with his mum, dad and little brother Adrien in their house by the sea, then his mother disappeared into the ocean one night never to be seen again and his brother never spoke a word after that night. Their dad began to distance himself from his sons, focusing on his work, and moved them away from their home by the sea to a mansion in Paris, as a result Felix shut himself off emotionally from the world. One day, Felix goes for a walk and Adrien tags along, they meet a girl that Felix believes is wearing a costume who introduces herself as Marinette and seems fascinated with Adrien for some reason, Felix finds her creepy and quickly takes Adrien back to the mansion despite his younger brother's silent protests. After a while Felix discovers that Adrien has been sneaking off to meet with Marinette, which he isn't happy about, especially when he finds that she's been telling him stories about fairies an such, he tries to ban Adrien from seeing Marinette.

Adrien then begins to get sick and none of the doctors know what's wrong with him, due to some words Marinette said in their last confrontation Felix goes to see her to see if she knows what's wrong with Adrien. Marinette tells Felix that Adrien is a Selkie and that being parted from his coat and the sea is making him very sick, Felix doesn't believe her and then angrily asks where her parents are, Marinette answers that she doesn't have them any more because of 'him', before Felix can ask what she means Marinette disappears. As Adrien gets worse Felix goes to Marinette again in desperation and she tells him to find Adrien's Selkie coat, Felix asks her to help him but Marinette refuses to leave her home for fear of him, Felix returns to the mansion but fails to find the coat, he once again asks Marinette and she reluctantly goes with him, but they still fail to find the coat, and Marinette suggests that it must be hidden elsewhere. Felix returns to Marinette's home with her only for them to get attacked by a creature that Marinette says is an Akuma, they manage to get away from the creature and get back to the mansion.

Felix, now believing what Marinette has been saying about fairies and selkies, asks Marinette to explain what's going on. She explains that this being called Hawkmoth appeared and started corrupting the Fae folk, turning them into creatures called Akumas, in search of special Fae called the Miraculous. Marinette's kind, the Ladybug fairies, were able to cleanse the Fae of the Akuma but the Fae would then turn to stone afterwards, forever trapping them with no known way to release them. Hawkmoth's solution to the Ladybugs cleansing his Akumas was to target them, wiping them out so they could no longer cleanse his Akuma, which is why Marinette has no family left except for her familiar, Tiki, and why she was so afraid to leave her home. Felix asks if she knows why Adrien is getting sick now of all times but she doesn't, all she knows is that he needs his selkie coat and to be reunited with the sea. From a drawing Adrien did on their old seaside home, Felix guesses that the selkie coat may be there. Felix is reluctant to bring Adrien with them because of his health, but Marinette tells him that they may not have the time to find the coat, come back and then take Adrien to the sea, especially with Hawkmoth out there, and with Marinette near him Adrien's health improves slightly.

Felix tries to get his dad to take them there, but is harshly refused, prompting Felix and Adrien to set off by themselves alongside Marinette. On their journey they fend off a few Akuma attacks and Marinette manages to purify them but resulting in them turning to stone, and they also come across a group a Fae hidden in a forest, they meet two Fae named Alya and Nino who join them on their journey and advise them to find Master Fu, a wise Fae who may know why Adrien is becoming ill. But as they travel to Master Fu they are once again attacked and end up separated, Felix, Alya and Nino manage to make it to Master Fu who tells them that with each Fae Akumatised and turned to stone the world of the Fae is growing weaker, which is why Adrien is getting sick without his coat and the sea, Fu tells them that in order to reverse the damage and provide a way home for the Fae that the Fae known as the Miraculous must cast a spell, and that the song of a selkie can gather them together and allow them to cast the spell. After finding out what they need to know the three set off in search of Adrien and Marinette, but before they go Fu gives each of them a piece of jewlery each containing a familiar to help them on their journey, as well as an extra one who is for someone Fu says they will meet along the way. Meanwhile, Adrien and Marinette were captured by Hawkmoth, who plans on Akumatising them, but they escape with the help Fae named Nathanael and his familiar, who joins them on their journey, after they escape they are once again attacked but are saved by another Fae who also joins them on their journey.

The to groups eventually meet up and continue on their journey to the seaside home, Felix handing the extra familiar to the other Fae of Adrien's group. They eventually make it there, Adrien now very weak, and after searching through the house they eventually find the selkie coat. At first, Adrien is too weak to do anything, but with Felix's help he is able to sing the song their mother always sang to them. As Adrien sings he is healed and the Fae are surprised to learn that they are the Miraculous, and they will be able to fuse with their familiars to become them, including Adrien who's familiar had initially been given to Felix by Fu. They fuse with the familiars but aren't able to cast their spell because they are still missing one of their members, the Butterfly Miraculous, which Hawkmoth is controlling the familiar of. Hawkmoth shows up for their Miraculouses and a fight ensues, after a tough battle they are able to free the Butterfly familiar who goes to Felix and reveals that he is the final Miraculous, Hawkmoth is revealed to be a human who managed to find the Butterfly familiar and use its power to keep himself alive and powerful and wanted the other Miraculous to extend his power, and without that power he rapidly turns to dust as his age catches up with him. Felix fuses with his familiar and together the Miraculous group perform the spell Fu told them about.

As the spell is performed and sweeps across the Earth all the Fae who were trapped in stone are released in a spiritual form and the Fae still remaining also transition form their physical forms to spiritual forms, in the distance out to sea from where the Miraculous are casting their spell an island of light appears and all of the Fae make their way towards it in their new spiritual forms. Eventually, all but the Miraculous Fae have crossed, and they are about to go themselves when a panicked Gabriel arrives, who has been looking for his sons since they ran off, he knows what's going on and begs his sons not to go, their mother also shows up from out of the sea and explains that since they are half human they will be able to give their Fae sides and stay if they wanted, or they could go with her and their friends to the Fae homeland.

(This next part has two different endings.)

Ending 1 - After deliberation Felix and Adrien decide to stay, giving up their Fae sides. They say goodbye to Marinette, Alya, Nino, Nathanael and the other Fae and their mother as they cross of the Fae homeland and disappear. Gabriel then takes them home, promising to be better in the future.

Ending 2 - After deliberation Felix and Adrien decide that they're happier with their mother and the friends they have made on their journey, they apologised to their father and leave to the homeland, the way closing after they go through.

**I got this idea from a single story on AO3 where Adrien's mother was a Selikie, which got me thinking about Song of the Sea, which led to me creating this idea.**

**Alya and Nino are Miraculous because I think nearly everyone in the fandom has accepted the headcannon that they'll get Miraculouses, Nathanael is one because he's my favourite side character and I just find him adorable, the final Miraculous has been left open for whoever because I didn't know who to put there, and unless is actually happens in cannon I will not accept Chloe getting one, so it can be a character from the show or an OC.**


	131. Heart of the Miraculous

**Miraculous Ladybug and W.I.T.C.H**

**This follows the cartoon with the characters of the story replacing the W.I.T.C.H characters.**

Marinette has a grandma on her mother's side who used to be a Guardian of Kandrakar, every time she visited Marinette she would tell her stories about the Guardians and the other worlds, when Marinette was old enough she also secretly began training her how to fight whenever she visited. Marinette asked her grandma that if the Guardians were needed when she was the right age if she would be one of the chosen, she was told that as the granddaughter of a former Guardian it was likely, but to not get upset if the time did come and she was not chosen.

When she's older the Guardians are needed but she isn't chosen, her Grandma tells her that if the granddaughter of a former Guardian who has been trained how to fight hasn't been chosen, then she must have another calling that would conflict with being a Guardian. Marinette helps her grandma gather the new Guardians, who are all the relative same age and go to her school, they are Juleka, Rose, Nathanael and two other characters **(they can be cannon characters or OCs, I was going off the old class photo from Reflecta).** Marinette is shocked that Nathanael was chosen as in all the stories her grandmother told her the Guardians were an exclusively female group, her grandma tell her that the Guardians are almost always female but a few males do get chosen sometimes. Marinette and her grandmother convince Tom and Sabine to go out for the afternoon, freeing the house for them to gather the new Guardians at, Marinette manages to invite them all around where her grandma explains to them about the Guardians and about their new powers and responsibilities.

The story then follows the storyline of the W.I.T.C.H cartoon with some changes to fit the different characters and additions from the comic, like whoever get's quintessence having it from the start rather than after the veil is lifted, the Guardians having magic other than their elements, etc. Despite Marinette not having any powers she sometimes tags along with the Guardians to help out because she still knows how to fight and has knowledge of certain things due to her grandma's training, she usually just deal with the ground troops, cause distractions or help get others to safety through, since she doesn't have the power to take on the stronger threats like Cedric. Some time during the story Marinette finds and befriends a stray dog, naming it Pippin, she convinces Nathanael to look after Pippin since she can't have pets at the bakery, she visits Pippin regularly and takes him out on walks.

When Nerissa makes her Knights of Destruction she choses Marinette and Pippin to be two of them, she turns Pippin into Khor and when Marinette refuses to be turned and Khor won't hurt her she hurts Khor to get enough negative emotion out of Marinette to use it to turn her, Nerissa names Mainette's new form Keres (after a Greek creature of death). Throughout the time Nerissa uses the Knights of Destruction Keres usually confronts Nathanael (like how Will and Shagon came into conflict), taunting him with the fate of Marinette and even using the same sword Marinette used to fight when she helped out the Guardians. Nerissa allows Keres to disguise herself as Marinette and continue living Marinette's life so no one will suspect her missing, but the Guardians quickly find out that she's Keres in disguise. When Nerissa goes about collecting all of her former Guardians she makes sure to leave Keres out of going after Marinette's grandma, as going after her grandma would cause Marinette to fight against Keres even harder and possibly manage to break free. Marinette does finally manage to defeat Keres and regain control of her body after all of the former Guardians are under the control of Nerissa and command Khor to turn on the other Knights of Destruction, but then Nerissa takes back the power she used to make the Knights of Destruction to give herself and her Guardians power, reverting her and Khor back to normal Marinette and Pippin.

Manon is discovered to be the Heart of Earth after she wishes one of her dolls would come to life and could talk during Marinette babysitting her, after Manon leaves the room the doll comes to life and speaks to Marinette. Marinette gathers the Guardians and the doll explains to them that Manon gave her life through simply wishing it and that such power in the hands of a girl so young could cause a lot of trouble, so the Guardians travel to Kandrakar to find out what's going on. After an attempt by Nerissa go get Manon they move to Nathanael's home at an apartment complex to try and hide her. Marinette tells Manon a story and Manon wishes that it was real, Marinette not realising that the wish has come true and that the apartment complex has become encased in a glamour field and turned into a castle and the two Guardian sides have been transformed into fairies to fight, Mainette eventually learns what's going on and uses the story to get Manon to give her power to regents until she's old enough to use it herself. Manon choses Marinette, Pippin and the doll she unknowingly gave life as her regents, for their powered up forms Marinette and Pippin take on the forms of Keres and Khor but in full control this time, and the doll's powered-up form looks like a female knight.

In the final battle the regents are forced to not take part to keep people in the dark about Cedric attacks, to defeat Cedric the Guardians manage to reach their zenith and eventually manage to return from those forms, but they max out their powers meaning they won't be able to use them until they recharge which could possible take a while. Marinette, Pippin and the doll keep their powers as regents but don't use they because they're no need to.

...

The Guardians and Marinette eventually drift apart with nothing to protect together, though they do make an effort to meet up occasionally or to travel to Meridian to meet the friends they made there. When Marinette becomes Ladybug she find herself not wanting to tell the Guardians despite all they've been through since the Guardians are still vulnerable to Akuma and if she tells them and one of them gets Akumatised then Hawkmoth with know she's Ladybug. Marinette wonders if she should use her regent form against the Akuma but Tiki warns against it, not wanting Hawkmoth to find out about the Heart of Earth or the other worlds.

Things start to come into conflict when the Heart of Kandrakar reactivates and the Guardians regain their magic, meaning they are once again needed to protect the dimensions. The Guardians and Marinette go to Kandrakar to find out what is wrong, and they are told it is to do with the Miraculouses. The Oracle explains that the 7 Miraculouses are like the Heart of Kandrakar, long ago they were once part of one whole crystal that was the Heart of a planet, and the power of the Heart was split between 7 chosen who used its power to protect that world and the world's allies, but due to an unknown cataclysmic event the planet was destroyed and the Heart was found shattered into 7 pieces. The 7 pieces were unable to reform into the Heart but they still held power that could be harnessed, just at a weaker level, the power of the shattered pieces was still too much for one being to handle as they couldn't control it without being unified by the Heart, so the Kwamis were created, physical embodiments of the power the pieces held to stop the being using the piece from being overloaded by the power. The pieces were then crafted into jewellery with each themed after an animal and they were renamed the Miraculouses, since the Guardians of the veil at the time were from Earth the Miraculouses were sent there.

Marinette asks that if they were summoned because of the Miraculouses, why were they summoned now rather than when Hawkmoth first appeared. The Oracle says that Hawkmoth isn't the reason they were summoned, the reason is that the planet previously thought destroyed has returned and is under the rule of evil creatures who wish to spread their rule to other worlds, and are also searching for the planet's Heart which is now the Miraculouses. The Oracle then asks to speak with Marinette in private, he tells her that he knows that she is Ladybug and that she, Chat Noir and even Hawkmoth will be targeted by the new evil forces when they find out about the Miraculouses and that they're the pieces of the Heart, so she'll need to find Chat Noir and bring him to Kandrakar so the situation can explained to him, he also advises that she tell the Guardians that she's Ladybug since with their magic once again active they're no longer susceptible to Hawkmoth. Marinette asks how she's able to be Ladybug and a Regent of Earth, since it equates to her being like a Guardian for two Hearts, the Oracle reminds her that Nerissa was able to hold the power to two Hearts at once, and that what Marinette holds is only a fraction of each Heart.

Leaving the Guardians on Kandrakar briefly, Marinette goes back to Earth and picks up Pippin and the doll, she then transforms into Ladybug and contacts Chat Noir to meet her, once he comes she takes him and the other Regents to Kandrakar. At Kandrakar the Guardians and others are provided with a room where they can get all of their revelations out of the way. Marinette reveals that she is Ladybug to the shock of the others, the Guardians and Marinette then inform Chat Noir about the veil, the different worlds, their powers, their history, and Marinette, Pippin and the doll's Regent forms, they also fill in Chat Noir and the other Regents about the latest threat, and then Chat Noir reveals himself as Adrien.

After coming to terms with all of the revelations, they all go back to Earth to prepare. Marinette and Adrien go to see Master Fu to tell him about the coming danger, Fu already knows about the Guardians and everything else, and he sensed that there was a big threat coming, just not what it was. Fu decides to distribute the Fox and Bee Miraculouses so that they have more defence against the coming evil, and tells Marinette and Adrien that they must defeat Hawkmoth soon since fighting both will make it harder and they need all of the Miraculouses on their side, and they also need to find the Peacock Miraculous.


	132. Rise of Paonne and Renard Rouge

**Miraculous Ladybug**

Marinette was not chosen to be Ladybug, someone else was (Alya if you want), and without the pressure of being Ladybug Marinette was able to work better and catch the eye of Gabriel Agreste (who is not Hawkmoth in this story), who offered Marinette work experience with him. After the events of Simon Says Gabriel realises that his son is Chat Noir, he is concerned for his son's safety and he sees that he and Ladybug are struggling with the Akumas, he knows they need help. Gabriel has seen that Marinette can hold her own in a fight from fending off Simon Says' hypnotised minions, so he gives her the Peacock Miraculous that he has been keeping in his safe, he trains her how to use her powers before sending her out to help Chat Noir and Ladybug as Paonne (which is French for peahen).

At the same time, Master Fu also came to the conclusion that Ladybug and Chat Noir needed help and so gives the Fox Miraculous to Nathanael, who becomes Renard Rouge. Both Paonne and Renard show up to help during an Akuma attack but Ladybug and Chat Noir don't trust them and even think they might be Akumas due to the recent Volpina incident, the two help out anyway and then quickly disappear when the Akuma is defeated to prevent Ladybug and Chat Noir turning on them. Paonne sees that Renard is a poor fighter, most likely from just starting out while she had training from Gabriel and offers to help him get better, so they agree for a place to meet to train. Marinette asks Gabriel if she could bring Renard to him to be trained but he says to wait to see how trustworthy Renard is before inviting him.

After a couple more Akuma fights Ladybug and Chat Noir accept that Paonne and Renard aren't Akuma and begin to trust them. During one of the Akuma fights Chloe is saved by Paonne, so she moves her hero worship from Ladybug to Paonne, stating that Paonne is much better and has a better fashion sense (because we need Chloe being clingy with Marinette's hero side).

...

Paonne's weapons are a pair of tessen fans that fasten to the back of her waist to look like tail feathers when she's not using them, she also has a short feathered cape that can attach to her wrists to create wings under her arms that she can glide with, so she can travel long distances by gliding on air currents. Two things that a peacock represents are renewal and vision, so I have two different ideas for what her special power could be, she can heal injuries and recharge the other Miraculouses for renewal, or she can see an important point in the future but not control what she sees for vision. Another idea I had is that she can summon peacock feathers that she can see through, since mythology has peacock feathers being eyes of a goddess, she can use the feathers like cameras that she watches through the screen on one of her fans.


	133. The price of youth and fun

**Rise of the Guardians and Peter Pan**

**This idea is going off the book, which is darker than most adaptations of it. Peter will act like a child, but as a child with no parental figures in his life he does not fully understand consequences or morality, so he's not an actual bad guy, he just doesn't know any better; he can kill or hurt someone in the name of it being a game but doesn't understand that what he's doing is wrong. Neverland is also a more dangerous place, yes it is still a magical place of endless possibilities, but the dangers presented such as the beasts, pirates, etc. are still very real and can end in death. In Neverland the children also forget easily, including Peter himself, which is why they don't get affected by the violence they see and experience and how they keep their innocence; it's hard to mourn someone or learn from an experience if you can remember them. For the line in the book about Peter 'thinning out' the Lost Boys when they get to old, some think he kills them, but I'm going to say that he just doesn't allow them back into the hideout or join in on playing games, or takes them a far distance from the hideout leaves them there, making them easy targets for the dangers of Neverland.**

Jack spent a long time alone with no one seeing him until he met Peter Pan, who listen to his problems and took him to Neverland to be a Lost Boy. In Neverland Jack had fun, with the other Lost Boys able to see him and endless days of playing, the magic of the island kept him from noticing that not all of the Lost Boys would make it back from their confrontations with the pirates or 'mock' battles with the Indians, or how the number and members of the Lost Boys would change, or the injuries he got from battles that then healed because he's a spirit. This changes when Jack finds a book written by himself that he doesn't remember owning, the book contains records of some of Jack's days in Neverland, writing about things and people Jack doesn't remember, the final few pages are Jack warning himself about Neverland not being the paradise he thinks it is, about how he's forgetting, and that Jack needs to leave as soon as he can.

Jack tries to leave on his own but can't find his way out of Neverland, so he tries asking Peter the way home. Though Peter frequently forgets things he does vaguely know a few things, like how the Lost Boys eventually do break the rules and grow up but that Jack stays young like him, Peter doesn't want Jack to leave as he has a friend that won't grow old like all the other Lost Boys and tells Jack that he won't allow him to leave, Jack keeps trying to insist but Neverland becomes darker as it responds to Peter's mood and Peter eventually lashes out in anger, hurting Jack. While Jack is down from Peter's attack Peter takes Jack's staff and hides it away so that Jack can never leave. Jack eventually finds his staff, but every time Peter remembers that Jack having his staff means he would be able to leave Neverland he hides it away again, causing Jack to have to find it. With the island's magic it's easy for Jack to forget his problems and join in with the Lost Boys, but he makes sure to never forget about how dangerous Neverland is and the need to leave.

Jack's escape comes when the Darling children come to Neverland, he doesn't meet them due to searching for his staff at the time, he finds his staff and secretly hitches a ride on the Jolly Rodger out of Neverland when Peter flies the Darling children and current Lost Boys home. Peter eventually remembers about Jack and from his ties to Neverland knows that Jack isn't hiding there, so he goes in search of Jack to bring him back to Neverland, though does frequently forget about his search in favour of having fun.

Peter eventually find Jack and tries to take him back to Neverland. Jack knows Peter will never leave him alone when he remembers him, so he creates a game of hide and seek, he will go to Neverland and let Peter hide his staff, when Jack finds his staff Peter has to take him and the Lost Boys back home, and to get Jack to Neverland to start the game again Peter has to find and tag Jack before the Winter months start. Enjoying the idea of the game, Peter agrees. This continues on, Jack trying to avoid Peter, sometimes getting tagged and having to return to Neverland and find his staff to return home while trying to fight the magic of Neverland that makes him forget, there are many times where Peter misses out on years and even decades of playing the game with Jack due to his forgetfulness.

After Jack becomes a Guardian the other Guardians notice that he sometimes disappears for months on end or is hardly seen in the time leading up to winter. Eventually Jack disappears all together, Sandy eventually tracks him down to Neverland. Jack finally succumbed to Neverland's magic and forgot about the danger and need to go home after Peter managed to hide his staff so good that he couldn't find it in time, he continues to have fun as a Lost Boy and forget about the world outside of Neverland until the Guardians show up.


	134. Not accepting the inevitable

**Shugo Chara**

A girl was happy when she received her Guardian Character, and she was even happier when she was able to Character Transform and gain all sorts of powers. But then she learned that she would lose it all when she becomes an adult, which was just over a year away. Desperate not to lose the power she has gained, she starts looking for a way to not give up her powers and make the Character Transformation permanent, and to do this she tracks down other children with Guardian Characters and experiments on them. The experiments leave the children in various states and most of the time without their Guardian Character, the Guardians learn what's going on and try to track down the person doing these things to the children, but this brings them to the attention of the girl who wants to try and capture them to experiment on since they can Character Transform as well.

The girl is eventually stopped but most of the Guardians were still affected by her experiments, which permanently fused them with their Charas and stuck them in their Character Transformation. The Guardians are able to remove the clothes of their Character Transformation so they can appear normal, but they are stuck with the characters of their would-be selves, meaning that no matter what happens to them in the future and what experiences they have they will continue to act the same and have the same goals even when they want to do different.


	135. The truth about parents

**Miraculous Ladybug and The Runaways**

The basic idea is replacing the Runaways characters with the Miraculous Ladybug characters. Marinette replacing Nico, Adrien replacing Chase, Alya replacing Karolina, Nino replacing Gert, Manon replacing Molly, and Felix (who will be Adrien's twin brother in this story) replacing Alex. Instead of the Staff of One it will be the Ladybug Yoyo that can summon anything to help out in a situation, Adrien gets gloves that can destroy anything they touch and night vision goggles, Alya is an alien with the powers of Lady Wifi but without the need for her phone, Nino is a mutant with the powers of the Bubbler without the need of the bubble wand, and Manon gets the killer pet (I swapped Nino and Manon around since it fits better), and Felix is the leader.

Like in the Runways, Felix, Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino and Manon are children of wealthy and famous people who meet up once a year, one year they go down a secret tunnel and witness their parents as part of a super villain group called the Akuma, who kill a girl as part of a ritual. That night they all runway from home to meet up and figure out what to do, with the exception of Manon who they deemed too young to be involved, after a failed attempt to notify the police they go around the houses to collect evidence. During their search they discover that Alya is alien with electronic powers, a book called the abstract that chronicles the Akuma's history, and Adrien gains some gloves that can destroy things with a touch and night vision goggles from his dad's secret workshop, the group have a confrontation with some of their parents and during the fight Marinette's mum attacks Marinette's with a ladybug patterned yoyo that absorbs into her instead of striking her. After a call from their parents the group then go to rescue Manon from her parents, during the fight Marinette is able to summon the yoyo from inside of her and use it to summon an object that helps her take down some of the parents, and Nino reveals his mutant powers. With their parents temporarily taken care of the group are able to explain to Manon what is going on and discover that Manon's pet can turn into a large creature to protect her, they also take a ring off of one of the parents that can be used to decode the abstract. After the group leave the house to go to the police with their evidence Felix and Adrien get a call from the father revealing that the Akuma have framed Felix and some of the other children for the murder of the girl the Akuma killed and saying that they kidnapped Manon. So the group then go to hide in a buried hotel that Nino discovered.

**(This next part is spoilers for the Runaways)** Like Alex Felix is the mole who's secretly been on his father's side the entire time and organised the entire thing after witnessing the Akuma's activities the year previous, coming to and understanding about the Akuma's actions, then finding out that Alya and Nino's parents planned to betray the rest of the Akuma to take the 6 spaces in the new world that the Akuma had agreed to give to their children. During the final attack on the Akuma Felix makes sure that all the other children and adults are knocked out in some way except his dad, who he then explains to that he was the mole and the planned betrayal. He then wakes up Adrien and Marinette and her parents, explain that happened and telling Adrien and Marinette that they and their parents should take the 6 spaces in the new world. Adrien and Marinette reject the idea and wake up the other children while some of the other adults also wake up, the fight starts again and Adrien manages to get hold of the machine holding the soul of the dead girl, using his gloves to destroy it. The gods then show up, kill Felix for his part in the loss of the soul and then try to kill everyone else, the parents sacrifice themselves so that the remaining children can escape in time.

Once the children make it to safety they are quickly found by some heroes and the authorities. The existence of the Akuma are exposed to the public and the children are placed into foster care, they soon runaway again after deciding they can't live normal lives anymore, they break into a holding facility to retrieve Manon's pet and a one of the parent's transport machines that was confiscated. They then disappear into the night.


End file.
